Until we aren't strangers
by N. Halifax
Summary: "How do you know Cragen?" William glanced at her in the mirror and looked back at the road. A smirk appeared on Olivia's face. "Are you his stepson?" "Yes." He answered.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia sat in her captain's office angrily. "Captain c'mon." She complained at the demand.

"No arguments. You're getting a detail." Cragen ordered. "He already tried to attack you; he threatened you in open court. I don't feel safe with that guy out on the street."

"Then just get his bail revoked." She pleaded.

"The judge won't do it. I'm getting you a bodyguard."

"I can take care of myself." She argued.

"That's why it's only one bodyguard." The older man answered.

"Some uniform can protect me better than I can protect myself?"

"It's not a uniform. A personal Bodyguard." He answered. "Ex-Marine. William Grant. I have known him for awhile. Good man."

"This is stupid."

"Then it will be stupid until the trial ends."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Fine. Where do I meet this Ex-Marine?"

Cragen pointed outside the office. "He is already here to take you home."

Olivia turned around and spotted a man in a black suit, a white shirt and black tie with sunglasses on standing by the squad room doors. "Robocop?"

Cragen smiled and got up. "C'mon." He went out of the office. Olivia got up and followed. "William."

The man took off his sunglasses and shook hands with the older man. "Good Evening sir."

"This is Olivia Benson. The favor I needed." He explained. "Your boss gave you the details?"

"Yes sir." He answered in his deep voice. He had strong cheek bones, fairly short hair that was combed nicely. He glanced at Olivia. "Nice to meet you ma'm."

Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket. She left the squad room.

William looked over at Cragen. "Tough job huh sir?" Cragen nodded with a smile. He nodded and turned on his heel. He left the precinct and spotted Olivia standing by the doors waiting. "I was advised to escort you to your home ma'm."

"Stop the ma'm crap, do I look like I'm 50 years old?" She snapped. She could already tell he was very military trained. He hardly smiled and was neat down to his belt being in-line with his tie and zipper.

He stood still with his hands folded in front of his body. "No ma'm." He looked straight ahead.

Olivia stared at him. "Are you taking me home?"

"Yes ma'm." he answered and walked to a black Lincoln Town car. He opened the back door for her.

She rolled her eyes and went in. "Thank you." She answered. He didn't respond and went to the driver's side. Olivia just stared at him. "Do you need my address?"

"Your captain already informed me of it." He answered as he began to drive. He kept quiet again.

Olivia looked around the nice car. "Is this yours or the company's?"

"The firms." He answered.

"So how do you know Cragen?" She asked. She could tell he didn't like to talk so she was trying to annoy the hell out of him just because he called her m'am.

"Long story ma'm."

"I have time. I live like half an hour away." She smiled and moved closer. She rested her head on the passenger seat to look at him. "I'm a good listener."

"I would advise you to sit back ma'm."

"I'm fine like this."

"For risk reasons ma'm."

"You can call me Olivia. Even Benson would do." She smiled more at him.

"Please sit back in your seat Ms. Benson." He ordered. She didn't listen. "May you please sit back in your seat?" She once again didn't listen. He suddenly pulled the car over. He turned to the side to look at her. "Listen princess, I'm not here to babysit you or hold up a conversation. When I say to do something you do it, I don't order you to do something unless it's security reasons."

"Oh look, he is human." Olivia smiled.

He didn't smile. "You have to trust me so I can do my job. This is the main reason I refuse to serve anyone that holds any kind of law enforcement. You people think rules don't apply to you. I'm only doing this because Don asked me to. I have rules and you have to follow them."

"Rules are meant to be broken." She winked.

"Not mine." He answered and started the car again. He began driving and ignored her.

She sat back in her seat and kept quiet for a while.

He looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Put on your seatbelt."

"I hope you never have any children Will." She put on her seatbelt. "Poor kids."

"It's William." He answered. "Not Will. Not Bill."

"Ok Billy." She smiled at him.

"It is William. My name is William."

"My name is Olivia but apparently that stick in your ass only knows Ma'm." He didn't say a word. "So you never answered me. How do you know Cragen?"

"Relatives."

"He has no family. He only had a wife but she passed away."

William glanced at her in the mirror and looked back at the road.

A smirk appeared on Olivia's face. "Are you his step-son?"

"Yes." He answered.

She excitedly moved closer to him. "How long have you known him for?"

He let out a deep breath. "Are you always this annoying?"

"Yeah. You should see me in bed." She laughed a little. She spotted him smirk a little but it quickly went away. "Hey you have a cute smile."

His face instantly hardened again. "Thank you."

"Wow you're nothing like Cragen." She nodded. He didn't say anything. "Did you grow up with him?"

"Not entirely."

"What does that mean? Did you know him as a kid? Or as an adult?"

"Both."

"Meaning? You really suck at sharing feelings William."

He rolled his eyes. "I knew him until I was a teenager. Then I got sent to boot camp. After boot camp I went into the Marines, I came out when my mother died. I keep in touch with him since then. Done digging through my life ma'm?"

"For now." She smiled at him finding his properness and neatness very cute in a weird way.

He kept quiet until they got to her apartment. He parked the car and got out. He opened the door for her.

"Am I allowed to go to my apartment by myself?" She smirked. He didn't respond and stood by the building door. "Guess that's a no." She unlocked the door with her key. She went inside and he followed. "You're like a stalker, you know that right?"

"Yes ma'm." He answered and followed her up the stairs. He went in front of her and looked around each hallway before letting her come up.

He looked around her door and stood by the side as she unlocked it. She shook her head as he went in first and checked every room. "I hope you don't do this for your girlfriend each time you're about to have sex. She will think you're a paranoid weirdo."

He didn't respond and opened her closet. He pulled out his small flashlight and looked around it. "Do you have a balcony?"

"Yeah, it overlooks my Mercedes." She smirked. "C'mon, I'm not rich. I'm a cop."

He closed the closet and put the flashlight back into the inside pocket of his blazer. He went around her windows and looked at the different views. "I'm going to be outside from the front entrance. I'll check the back every half hour." He wrote down a number. "If you need anything, call me. I can climb five flights of stairs in 8.2 seconds."

She took the card. "Anything?"

"Anything at all." He nodded. "Coffee and food not included."

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind then."

He nodded. "Goodnight."

"So wait." She spoke up. "You're just going to sit in your car all night?"

"Yes. I will be here to take you wherever you need in the morning."

"I'm just going to work."

"According to your captain you're not." He handed her a note. "My orders are to keep you away from the courthouse and the 1-6th precinct."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?" She read the note. "Oh great, I'm on temporarily leave until further notice."

He shrugged. "Goodnight ma'm."

"Goodnight." She waved and closed the door after him. She changed into her pajamas and sat down to watch TV. She sat there until eleven. She got up to close the curtains and spotted William checking the back of the building before returning to his car.

She looked at the number he gave her. She felt horrible if he sat in his car all night. It was already freezing anyway. She dialed the number. It rang twice. On the third ring, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and spotted him standing there. "Wow. You weren't kidding about those 8 seconds." She hung up.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Oh. Nothing. Thought you might want some food or coffee. I can't sleep anyway." She smiled a little and moved out of the doorway.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." He nodded and started to go down the hall again.

"Wait." She spoke up. "I think my TV is a bomb." She teased with a smile. "Check it out."

He turned around and shook his head as he went inside the apartment. Olivia closed the door. He looked at the TV. "No bomb. Just in serious need of dusting."

"Ok good." She nodded and went to the kitchen. "Do you want coffee?"

"No ma'm."

"Food? I have chips and…um…leftovers?"

"No thank you."

"Ok." She nodded. "Want to watch TV?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you hitting on me?"

She thought about it. "It's been so long that I'm not sure either." She smiled. "Look, I don't feel right that you have to sit in the cold out there because of me. Let me at least give you a cup of coffee or something."

He shook his head. "It's my job."

"Ok then sit here and watch TV that will be protecting me also."

He stared at her for a second. "I'm not allowed to spend nights at client's houses."

"C'mon, throw the rule book out for one night. It will make me feel safer if you're in here." She pleaded. "Just watch TV and relax. I know you're strict and proper but I'm sure you're capable of relaxing."

He nodded a little. "Yes ma'm."

She turned on the TV. "Sit. Chill." She gave him the remote. "Make yourself at home."

He nodded a little. "Thank you ma'm."

"Stop calling me ma'm or I will call you Willy Wonka." She ordered. He hid his smile and nodded as he sat down. "If you want food, feel free to look through the kitchen."

He nodded again. "Yes…" He bite his lip. "Ms. Benson."

"Olivia."

He nodded. "Olivia."

She smiled. "Finally. Goodnight." She went to her bedroom and closed the door.

He took off his blazer and shoes. He took off his holster and pulled his tie down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up in the middle of the night to get water. She rubbed her eyes and saw William asleep on the couch. His blazer was neatly placed over the headrest along with his tie and his dress shoes were neatly aligned with the couch.

She put a blanket over him gently so she didn't wake him up. She got a water bottle from the fridge and went back to her bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William started waking up smelling coffee. He opened his eyes and saw he wasn't in his own apartment. He instantly sat up and spotted Olivia in the kitchen.

"Hey you're up." Olivia nodded.

He nodded and pulled on his shoes. "Sorry. I just passed out by accident."

"Don't worry about it." She told him.

He grabbed his blazer, tie and holster. "Um…you mind if I use your bathroom?"

She raised an eyebrow at his weird question. "Yes I do mind."

He nodded. "Ok. Sorry."

She laughed. "I'm kidding. Go ahead. First door to the left."

"Thank you." He went to the bathroom.

Olivia shook her head. She wasn't used to having someone so proper around. She mostly spent her time with Elliot and he never followed rules. William followed each rule by the smallest point.

He came out a couple minutes later. He had his tie and blazer on neatly. His hair was a little wet from him fixing it. He looked around for a bit. "Um…do you need to go anywhere?"

"Not now." She answered and poured coffee. "Want some coffee?"

"No thank you."

"Sure? Coffee is awesome." She smiled. "It's like a legal drug."

"I don't drink coffee."

"What?" She asked in shock. "You have to. How do you not like coffee?"

"I never had it before."

She stared at him. "That's it. You're trying coffee." She handed him the cup. "Drink."

He raised an eyebrow. "Um…I'm fine. Thank you." He put the cup down.

"Drink the coffee Willy Wonka." She ordered.

He took deep breath. "That annoyingness again." He mumbled and took the cup again. He took a sip of it. Olivia waited in anticipation. "It's ok." He answered and put the cup down.

"Do you drink tea?"

"No ma'm"

"Alcohol?"

"No ma'm."

"What do you drink then?"

"Water. And on occasion orange juice."

"Wow. You're weirder then I thought." She stated and sat down on the bar stool to look at him. She patted the one across her. "Sit."

"I'm fine. Thank you." He answered and remained standing.

"Do I have to ask you everything twice? Just sit down." She ordered. He sat down by her. "So what do you eat? Do you eat junk food?"

"No."

"What is your favorite fast food place?"

"I don't go to fast food restaurants." He answered.

"How do you survive man? You don't drink coffee and you don't eat junk food. That's just not manly."

He blushed a little. "I make my own food."

"You cook?" She raised an eyebrow. "That's cool."

He shrugged a little. "I can make you breakfast if you'd like."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you hitting on me?" She teased.

He blushed even more. "No ma'm."

She smiled. "Yes you can make me breakfast."

He got up and looked around her kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked around. "Um…you have nothing except cereal and milk."

She smirked and got up. "Time to go shopping." She grabbed her jacket. "Let's go William."

"Yes ma'm." He followed her out of the apartment.

A/N: Continue? It will be a short story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! And for the hate mail, thanks, you made me laugh!!

* * *

Olivia glanced at William as they stood in the grocery store. He was in his nice suit and had sunglasses on. "You know you're just drawing more attention to yourself with that suit. Should have worn jeans."

"Jeans are not professional clothing." He answered.

"You follow a lot of rules." She stated and looked at which yogurt she wanted.

"I like rules."

"Is that what the boot camp thought you?" She questioned with a smirk. He glanced at her and kept quiet. "My partner was a marine and he isn't as strict as you. He follows no rules at all."

He nodded a little.

"Am I annoying you?"

"Yes." He answered bluntly.

"Good." She smiled. "That's what happens when you take Cragen's side." She picked up a bag of baby carrots. "Do you think I need these?" He just stared at her with no emotion. "Guess not." She threw them back on the shelf. He followed her down the aisles as she shopped. "Hey are you married?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"Does Cragen have any other relatives or it's just you?"

"Just me." He answered and looked around.

"Are you guys close?"

"Somewhat." He answered.

She nodded and threw a bag of chips in the shopping cart. "That's cool. So do you actually hold up conversations with him or are you quiet like now?"

"Depends."

"On what?" She asked. He glanced over at her again and kept quiet. "Does he lecture or yell when you do something stupid?"

"Yes."

"He does?" Olivia asked with a grin. "When did he last yell at you?"

He let out a deep breath. "Last Saturday."

"Why? Did you not have a tie on?" She teased with a chuckle.

"No."

"Then why?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that your compulsive need to dig through a person's life isn't attractive?"

"Yup. I hear it all the time." She nodded. "Did you get a girl pregnant or something?"

"No."

"Was it something stupid?"

"I'm not a child. I don't get yelled at for stupid things."

"Ok sorry." She rolled her eyes. "I should teach you how to hold up a conversation. That's probably why you don't have a girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend because I don't want one."

"Liar. Everyone wants someone."

"I don't. Relationships get in the way of work. "

"So you like your job huh?"

"Yes ma'm." He answered. She nodded and grabbed some Pepsi from the shelf. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

She pretended to think. "Well let's see, I invited Cragen's step son to sleep in my apartment and now he is following me around. No I don't, if I did, he would probably think we are sleeping together."

"Cynical huh ma'm?"

"Yes sir." She smiled. "Men are assholes."

"So you're a lesbian?" He tried his best to hide his smirk but it wasn't working.

She rolled her eyes. "No. Just because I'm a feminist doesn't mean I'm a lesbian. I'm attracted to men, just not assholes."

"Am I an asshole?"

"Are you flirting with me?" She questioned.

"Yes ma'm." he answered.

She smiled a little. "And yes you are an asshole." She winked and walked away. He followed and kept quiet again. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why cap yelled at you."

He gulped a little. "I opened fire in a public place."

She looked over at him. "Why?"

"The person I was protecting almost got kidnapped. I shot at the perps in a public parking lot."

"So Cragen forgave you? Lucky."

"They attempted to kidnap a seven year old girl. He makes acceptations."

Olivia nodded a little. "Is the girl ok?"

"Yes."

Olivia nodded and proceeded to the check-out line. He followed. "I'm surprised Cragen didn't try to set us up."

"He is too protective over you. And apparently I'm too boring for boyfriend material." He answered simply.

"Wait." She looked over at him. "He talked about me?" He nodded. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. Just explained who you were and that I'm not allowed to date you." He answered.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at that. "And why not?"

"I don't question things." He answered.

"Oh fine." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me." He smirked a little and stood by her as she paid for her things. He picked up the grocery bag for her. She walked out with him. "Hey can you take me to the precinct?"

"That's against the rules." he opened the back door for her.

She rolled her eyes and got in. He got in the driver's side. She moved closer again. "I won't take long." She pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No." He started the car. "Where do you want to go?"

"A pizza place." She answered with a small pout. "24th and 8th."

He turned the car off. "I'm not stupid Ms. Benson. That is right down the street from the 1-6th. My orders were very clear; keep you away from the 1-6th and the courthouse." He turned to look at her. "Do I have to go over this again?"

"No." She groaned. "You got rules, I follow them. Got it Cragen Junior."

He shook his head and fixed his tie. He turned around again. "Where do you want to go?"

"You won't take me where I want to go." She crossed her arms on her chest. "We will just sit here all day. I can be very patient."

"I would take you to the precinct but that is against my orders."

She moved by him and rested her arm on his shoulder. "Ok listen William." She took his sunglasses off. "I know you like your job and for the time being, I respect your job. But if you don't let me go to the precinct to pick up one file that I need, I will not like your job." She pulled his tie down noticing that when someone spoke to him he actually listened and didn't get distracted. "If I don't like your job, I will be very mean to you. You don't want that." She messed up his hair. "And stop combing your hair like you're in 3rd grade."

He stared straight forward until she finished her small lecture. Once she was done, he fixed his hair and straightened out his tie. He turned around to look at her. "Ok listen Olivia. First of all, don't touch me; I don't like to be touched." He grabbed his sunglasses away from her. "And I will take you to the precinct. You have three minutes, I'm dead serious, we are in there more than 3 minutes, and I will personally drag you out in front of your detectives. Deal?"

She smiled. "Deal." She sat back in her seat.

He shook his head and put on his sunglasses. He started the car and drove off. He kept quiet like always until she spoke up again.

"Where is your biological father?"

"Tell me why that is your business?"

"I'm like Don's daughter, I should know."

"Well he can tell you if you're like his daughter."

"I bet he likes me more then you. I'm more fun to talk to."

"More of a pain in the ass? Yes I agree ma'm."

She smiled at him. She was slowly getting a crush on him since he was very honest with her. She was never around someone as quiet or as honest as he was. "Why were you in boot camp as a teen?"

"That is also none of your business."

"Oh stop being a jerk. I'm making conversation."

"I set things on fire and a prank went extremely wrong."

"What was the prank?" She questioned. He glanced at her in the mirror again. "C'mon share your feelings for once."

"My friends and I broke into an abandoned pool. We dared this small kid to jump from the highest platform. He did and broke his neck. It was either the juvenile center or boot camp. My mother and Don decided it was best that I went to Boot camp. So I did."

Olivia nodded. "Well I think it was the wise choice."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"You wouldn't be as strict and as military trained but I like the OCD William. Way more fun."

"I don't have OCD."

"Oh yes you do." She moved closed and pulled his tie down. He instantly fixed it. "See, you hate things to be out of place."

"That's called being neat. Try it once in a while."

She laughed. "See, right there, how can you hate someone that insults you in the cutest ways?"

He smirked a little and kept looking at the road. They finally got to the precinct. "3 minutes Ms. Benson. That's it." He got out of the car and opened it for her.

She got out. "Don't you want to say hi to your step dad?"

"No." He answered and led her up the steps. "Don't try to get lost either."

"Oh you ruin everything." She shook her head and went to the elevators.

A uniformed got in front of William spotting his gun. "Badge?" the young officer questioned.

William looked down at him. "Get out of my way kid."

Olivia smiled a little and turned around to look at William. "Juarez I think you need to escort this gentlemen out."

William shot her a look. "Five minutes." She raised an eyebrow. "Ten."

She grinned. "Its ok officer, he is with me." She grabbed William's arm and pulled him into the elevator. She smiled up at him and he just shook his head.

Another detective came into the elevator. "Hey Olivia." He glanced at William standing right by her. "Fed?" William didn't respond. "Guess that's a yes."

Olivia smirked. "William this is Detective Jones. Ben this is William Grant."

"Like the whiskey?" Ben chuckled. William looked over at him and then back at the doors. "Relax killer."

Olivia shook her head. "Don't worry about him. He forgets his sense of humor."

Ben nodded. "So are you going to call me after our date?"

Olivia instantly blushed. "I forgot. Sorry. Been busy with cases you know."

Ben nodded and put his arm around Olivia's shoulders. "You can always make it up to me." He whispered. William cleared his throat loudly. Ben ignored it. "I can take you on another date."

"I'm busy right now Ben, big cases. Sorry." She pushed his arm off her shoulders.

"Olivia c'mon, we had a great time." He moved closer. Olivia simply glanced at William. William instantly stood in between the two. Ben stared at William. "Dude get out of my way."

William didn't move or respond. Ben attempted to push him out of the way. William grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. "You will not talk to her in my presence and you don't touch me again." He warned.

"I'm going to have you arrested for assault." Ben groaned.

"You can't prove anything." William let go of him and stood in his way from Olivia. Ben glanced at him and then Olivia. He got off on the next stop.

Olivia just stared at her bodyguard. "Wow you are useful."

William straightened out his tie and blazer. "Yes ma'm."

She grinned now finding it cute that he called her ma'm. Before she was annoyed, now she understood that he was extremely polite and that was just his way.

She got on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. She smiled and looked straight forward just like him.

He blushed insanely and looked over at her. As soon as she looked at him, he looked away.

She laughed a little. "Awkward Mr. Grant?"

"Yes ma'm." He answered. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He returned to his straight posture with his hands crossed in front of his body.

Olivia suddenly got a huge grin on her face. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out. He followed down the hall and to the squad room.

William stood by her desk as she looked for her files.

Cragen came out his office spotting them. "William." He motioned for him to come over.

"Excuse me." William said under his breath to Olivia and walked over to his step-father. "Yes sir?"

"Didn't I specifically ask you not to bring her here?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes but she had to get something sir." He answered.

Cragen raised an eyebrow. "Get what?"

"A file sir."

Cragen smirked. "Apparently you haven't met deceitful Olivia yet. Take her home now."

"But sir-"

"No buts William, take her home. You know better than this."

"Yes sir." He nodded and turned to leave. Olivia was gone from her desk. "Oh c'mon." He looked over at Cragen. Cragen shook his head and went back to his office.

William took a deep breath and looked around for her. He went upstairs to check the locker rooms and the crib. She wasn't there. He went back downstairs.

He knew better then to fall for her charm. She was extremely talkative and somehow that attracted him. Most people didn't talk to him because he was so quiet mannered. She was very different.

He went out to the hallway and finally spotted her talking to someone. He walked over to her and kept quiet.

Olivia looked away from her partner she was talking to spotting William. "Oh hey, William this is Elliot my partner. Elliot this is William, the bodyguard." She smiled a little.

Elliot put out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

William shook his hand and spotted the tattoo on his forearm. "Marine?"

"Yeah." Elliot answered. "You?"

"Yeah. Where were you stationed at?"

"Desert Storm. You?" Elliot questioned.

"Desert Storm for a while then Afghanistan for two years." William answered. Olivia tried to walk away seeing the two were talking. William put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back knowing she wanted to get lost again because she was bored at home.

Olivia rolled her eyes and stood there while the two discussed military weapons and their missions. She once again tried to sneak away. William pulled her back once again.

Casey came over to the two. "Who has the files on Mornings?" She looked at William that had his hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Hi."

"Hi." William nodded a little and put his hands behind his back.

Olivia smiled. "Girl talk." She grabbed Casey's arm and pulled her away before William could stop her.

Elliot shook hands with William again and excused himself to go to work.

William sat down by one of the windows being extremely annoyed the detective wouldn't let him do his job. He finally got up five minutes later to look for her. He spotted her by the vending machines. "Are you done playing these childish games?"

"Depends. Done treating me like a child?" She questioned and offered him soda. He shook his head. "Suit yourself."

"Ten minutes has been up." He answered. "Let's go."

"Sorry, did you get Elliot's number?" She chuckled.

"What?"

"You seemed talkative to him. You pitcher or catcher?" She burst into laughter.

"I'm not gay." He defended. "Did you make out during your alleged girl time?"

"I would have if your stalker ass didn't follow me everywhere." She smiled and went down the hall. He followed.

Olivia stopped in a sudden. William bumped into her by the instant. "What the hell?" He questioned and looked up.

Olivia stared at the perp that threatened her and attempted to attack her. There was no cops around him. He came on his own.

William instantly noticed the interaction. He quickly stepped in front of Olivia and placed his hand on his holster.

The perp kept staring at her. He started walking towards her.

William didn't budge. All he needed was to see a weapon so he could shoot him.

The perp punched William across the face and attempted to reach for Olivia. William instantly tackled him down. The man pulled out a knife. William pulled out his gun and pressed it to his head. "Put it down." He ordered. "Drop your weapon!"

"Freeze!" A couple officers yelled and pointed their weapons at William.

William looked up and didn't move. "Him first."

"Drop the gun!"

William pressed the gun more to the perps temple. "Drop the knife or I'm taking your life and they are taking mine."

Cragen ran out hearing the commotion. "It's alright." He ordered the officers down. "He is fine."

William punched the perp across the face and made him drop knife. He flipped him on his stomach. A couple officers ran over and handcuffed the perp. Some grabbed William. William instantly dropped his gun on the ground and placed his hands on the back of his head.

Cragen motioned for the officers to let go of his step-son. "It's ok." He told them and pulled William up. "My office. Go."

"Yes sir." He fixed his blazer and went to the office. Cragen followed him and closed the door behind him.

Olivia just stood there in shock. She completely froze. She never froze before. She glanced over at Cragen's office and spotted William standing in his military form and getting yelled at by her captain. It was all her fault.


	3. Chapter 3

William looked straight forward with his hands to the side.

Cragen had his arms crossed on his chest. "Didn't I tell you to take her home?"

"Yes sir."

"And you didn't because?"

"I got distracted sir."

"You're off this William."

"But sir-"

"No buts, the man you pointed your weapon at is getting his bail revoked. Your services aren't needed anymore."

"With all due respect, you are not my client sir."

"I hired you. You're done. You did your job, it's time to move on." Cragen ordered.

"What if that guy had a partner sir?"

Cragen moved closer to him. "You are getting attached to her."

"No sir."

"Yes you are William." His voice was much softer now. "Go home."

For the first time William actually looked over at him when he was getting lectured. "I did my job sir?"

"Yes."

He nodded and left the office. As soon as he did, Olivia approached him. "William-"

"Stay away from me." He ordered and kept walking. He fixed his tie and blazer and went to the elevators.

Olivia quickly ran after him. "Wow. Wait a minute." She stopped the elevator doors from closing. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. You're on your own again like you wanted." He answered. "You mind?" he pointed at her hands.

She stepped into the elevator with him. "What did Cragen tell you?"

"What I needed to hear." He answered. He knew he was getting attached to her. He never got attached to his clients. It was against his rules.

"Did he fire you?"

"I did my job. Your suspect is in jail and you're safe. It's the end."

"End of what?"

"My job." He answered.

She nodded a little. "So I was just a job huh?"

He looked over at her. He had nothing to say. He looked back at the doors and kept quiet.

"Fine." She crossed her arms on her chest. "You were just a pest anyway."

"It was my job."

"Yes I know." She snapped. "It's your job. But William, it's just a job. It's not the end of the world if you screw up."

"I didn't screw up."

"Really?" She looked over at him. "We're in the precinct aren't we? You screwed up as much as I did."

He nodded. "You're right. I did screw up." The doors opened at the first floor. He fixed his tie. "Nice meeting you Ms. Benson." He left.

Olivia just stood there. Why was she so attached to him? She knew him for only two days and was already caring more about him then she ever did for a boyfriend.

She went up to the squad room already and instantly went to her captain's office. "Cap can I talk to you?"

"What's up?" Cragen questioned as he put his pen down.

"It wasn't William's fault we were here." She closed the door behind her. "I made him bring me here."

"I know. He knows better than to give into requests he knows he isn't supposed to."

"I screwed up cap, not him."

Cragen nodded. "Ok." He leaned back in his seat. "Did he tell you why he joined the marines?"

"No."

"After he got out of boot camp, he went back to his old ways. Getting in trouble and having cops bring him home at two in the morning. Once he hit 18, he would be going to jail and not getting a pass because I was a cop. He joined the marines because that was the only way to keep him grounded."

Olivia nodded a little. "So he follows all these rules so he doesn't become self destructive again?"

"Yes." He nodded. "The ma'm and sir part, that just lets him remind himself that he has to follow the rules."

"You make him sound like he is out of his mind."

Cragen smiled a little. "Olivia, take the day off. And whatever you do, don't get attached to William."

"Why not? I'm a bad influence?" She raised an eyebrow.

He leaned over the table a little. "No. That's the bad part. He can tell who is a bad influence on him. He stays away from those people. He is getting attached to you, that's why he gave into your request to come here."

She nodded a little. "Yes sir."

"Now you sound like him. Go home." He went back to his paperwork.

Olivia got up and left the office. She sat down at her desk for a while and searched William Grant. She printed out his driver's license and left before her boss saw her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William ironed his Marine uniform when he heard a knock on the door. He put the iron down and went to his door. He opened it without checking who it was. Olivia was standing there. He didn't say a word.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and noticed he was in a white tank top and still in his dress pants. "Can I come in?" He said nothing and walked away. He left the door open. She came in and closed the door behind her. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." he answered and put the military issued jacket on a hanger.

Olivia noticed his tattoo on the back of his shoulder. It was the Marine Corps logo. "Nice tat."

"Thanks."

She looked around his apartment. It was extremely neat. Even the coffee table was clean and the remote controls were neatly arranged. "Wow you have a lot of time on your hands if you keep your house this clean."

"How do you know where I live?"

"Drivers license." She held up the paper. "I searched you."

"So much for privacy." He mumbled and went to his bedroom.

She looked around and spotted a picture of him and Cragen. William was in his camouflaged uniform.

He came out of the bedroom. "What do you want?"

"I came to apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I feel like I do. I made you break the rules and you got in trouble for it."

"I made my own choice. You didn't make me do anything." He shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for."

She nodded. "Ok. But what if I came to make up for you having to tackle a guy for me?" She smiled.

He didn't smile. "That was part of the job."

She rolled her eyes. "Ok fine. I came to make out with you."

He smiled. "That's against the rules."

She walked over to him. "I was never a fan of listening." She slowly grabbed his tank top and pulled him down. She pressed her lips to his.

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her against his body. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

William softly broke the kiss. "Go to dinner with me."

"Is that a demand?"

"No ma'm." He whispered. "It's an offer."

"As long as you don't call me Ma'm on our date. Deal?" She smiled against his lips.

He grinned. "Yes ma'm."

She nodded. "You might need a shirt." She winked and went to sit in the living room until he got ready.

He nodded a little and went to his bedroom. He came back with a dress shirt on and it was tucked in. "Ready."

She got up and went over to him. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and let it hang loose. "Now you're ready." She grabbed his hand and led him out of the apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia slowly opened her eyes feeling completely naked except for the soft linen against her body. She turned to the side and noticed she was in William's room. She sat up a little with the sheet covering her chest. William wasn't in bed with her. "Will?"

He came out of his walk-in closet with a clean, white dress shirt in hand. "Yeah?" He already had on a tank top that was tucked in his loose, black dress pants.

"Where are you going?" She ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Work." He answered and pulled on his dress shirt. He looked in the mirror as he buttoned it up. He grabbed his black, leather belt and pulled it on. "I left some coffee and breakfast in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Thanks." She put her head on the pillow again and watched him. He was very proper even when dressing.

He nodded and tucked in his shirt. "You're welcome." He sat down on the bed next to her to put on his shoes. "Don called this morning, reminding me not to go after you." He smirked and looked over at her. "You mind keeping this secret for a little while?"

"No." She shook her head. "Me dating the step-son of my boss isn't something the other detectives would cheer me on for."

He smiled. "I'm glad we agree on that." He tied his dress shoes and got up to grab a tie and blazer. "You can let yourself out in case you want to sleep more."

"What time is it?" She looked around.

"5:30" He answered.

Olivia stared in shock. "I'll let myself out. Why are you up this early for work?"

"I like to get a head start on things." He found his holster and pulled it on. He pulled on his blazer and straightened out his tie. "I'll see you later." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Have a nice day."

She grinned instantly. "You too."

He left the room and then the apartment. Olivia laid there for a couple minutes until she got up and got dressed in last night's clothing. She went to his kitchen and found the breakfast he made.

She sat in his living room and watched TV as she ate the breakfast. She noticed a letter from the Marines still open on his coffee table. She couldn't help but look at it.

She read over the letter and closed her eyes realizing he was getting deployed to Iraq. This wasn't fair. Every time she got close to someone they left her. He was leaving in two days.

She threw the letter back on the coffee table and simply left his apartment. He used her. All he wanted was sex before he left and he got it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William glanced at the clock in his apartment. 6:28 PM. He called Olivia over the day but all he got was voicemail so he left a message. She didn't call back. He grabbed his phone and paced around as he dialed her number.

He waited as it rang. Once again, she didn't answer him. It went straight to voicemail meaning she rejected his call.

He closed his phone and called his step-father. Don instantly answered knowing William didn't call unless he needed something. "What do you need William?"

"Is Olivia still at work sir?" William questioned and kept pacing back and forth.

"Why?"

"She's not answering her phone."

"No, not why are you asking. Why are you calling her?" Cragen questioned

"I…um…I misplaced something and was wondering if I dropped it in her apartment when I was surveying." William answered. "Is she in the precinct?"

"No. She went home two hours ago."

"Oh. Ok. Thank you sir." William answered and hung up. He sat down on the couch completely not understanding what happened. They had a nice time last night and this morning seemed fine. He knew he wasn't the most entertaining person in the world but Olivia seemed to be smiling when she was around him. She couldn't have been bored by him and not wanting anything to do with him anymore. Could she?

He sat there for almost half an hour trying to understand why she changed her mind about him. He couldn't come up with anything. He finally decided to let it go. He got up and started to pack his stuff for his deployment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia laid on her couch and stared at her cell phone. She had a missed calls and a voicemail from William. She didn't call him back once.

She thought he was different. He seemed different then other ones. She was wrong. He used her just like the other ones.

Her phone started ringing again. This time it was Cragen instead of William. She answered it. "Benson."

"Hey, William called looking for you. He was wondering if he left something in your apartment."

"No." Olivia answered. "He didn't."

"Ok just checking because he said you weren't answering your phone."

"Yeah." Olivia lied. "I was in the shower. Didn't hear it."

"Alright I'll let him know. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." She hung up her phone and sat there for a couple seconds. She finally got up and left the apartment. She headed to William's apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William sat in his kitchen staring at the food he made. He wasn't even the mood to eat. He kept thinking about her. What the hell was she doing to him?

He played a little with his food and took small bites. A knock on his door interrupted him. He got up and answered it. "Olivia." He whispered seeing her standing there.

"What do you want?" She questioned harshly. "You called me like five times William."

He just stood there taken a back. "I…um…sorry." He moved out of the doorway. "Come in."

She came in and turned to look at him. "I'm not some whore you can just call when you want to get laid."

He closed the door behind him. "I wasn't doing that." He shook his head. "I thought…never mind. Sorry."

"Thought what?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Nothing." He shook his head and walked past her. "It was a misunderstanding." He cleaned his table from all the food.

She stared at him fiercely. "What was? I want to get over this and move on."

He looked up at her. "Move on? You seemed like you moved on when you didn't answer my calls. You can get over it and move on, I don't care anymore." He placed the plate in the sink.

"You're an asshole. I actually thought you were different." She stated and shook her head. "I can't believe I actually came here."

"Why did you come here?" he crossed his arms on his chest. "To mock me? I thought you were different also. Apparently not."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means!" He snapped. "You're a fucking tease and you know it! Last night you acted like everything was great. This morning you we're smiling and flirting. Now you want to end it? Make up your fucking mind. You either like me or you don't. Don't show me what I can have and then take it away."

"You want to talk about taking something away?" She took a step closer. "You used me! You wanted ass and now you are getting deployed. C'mon William, talk about being a tease. You're the fucking tease, not me."

He tilted his head to the side. "How did you know I was getting deployed?"

She stuck her hands in her pockets. "I saw the letter on your table this morning."

"So you think I just used you?"

"Well yeah."

He shook his head. "Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean anything. For me at least. I still want to see you."

Olivia didn't know what to say. She was never in a long distance relationship. "I can't do this now William. I haven't had a boyfriend in months. A boyfriend half across the world is the last thing I need."

He nodded a little. "Fine."

"I'm sorry." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "It's nothing personal." He didn't say a word and just stood there. "Bye." She whispered and went to leave his apartment.

"It was nice meeting you." He spoke up before she left.

She turned a little to take a glance at him. "You too." She stated and left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

William sat across Cragen as they had dinner. The older man glanced up at him. "Excited about being deployed again?"

"Yeah." He nodded a little.

"You don't seem excited." Don told him. William shrugged a little. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He took a sip of his water.

Don raised an eyebrow. He knew him well enough to know when something was wrong. "Olivia?"

William looked up at him. "No."

"Don't lie to me."

William shrugged. "Sorry. I just…" he crossed his arms on his chest. "I'm sick and tired of being alone. Every time I get deployed, there are always guys that have kids and wives or girlfriends waiting for them at home. What do I have? I have you."

Cragen laughed. "I know I'm not your type but have a little manners."

William smiled. "I didn't mean it like that." He took a bite of his food. "It's just annoying as hell. I'm a grown man, I should have a girl that is at least crushing on me."

"You don't think Olivia is crushing on you?" Don questioned. "I know her, she is."

"Well then why did she dump me?"

Don raised an eyebrow. "I thought I told you to stay away from her."

He shrugged. "I did. But…she is charming." He smiled a little. "Her fault."

Don shook his head. "William, you have to move on. You're leaving tomorrow for who knows how long. Just let it go."

"Easy for you to say." He mumbled. "You actually have women that talk to you. I'm considered an asshole because I don't talk a lot. Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean I'm a bad person." He shook his head. "This is frustrating."

"It will all work out eventually." Cragen assured him. The waiter came over with the check. William quickly took it. "I'll pay. Let me get it."

"No." William shook his head. "I got it." He answered and pulled out his credit card. "Did you go to mom's grave lately?"

"No. I went over the summer once. That's about it. You?"

He shrugged. "No. I'm planning to go before I leave for Iraq. Like a good luck charm. I'm pretty sure she's watching over me."

Cragen smiled at him. "Then why hasn't she blessed you with a wife?"

"She works in mysterious ways." William smirked and got up. "I have to get going. I still have to pack some stuff."

Cragen got up and shook hands with him. "I'll drop by tomorrow."

"Thanks." He shook his hand. "Goodnight sir." He walked out of the restaurant. As soon as he did, he regretted just wearing his leather jacket. It was now snowing. He rolled his eyes and headed home.

He walked down the sidewalk in the snow since the restaurant was only a couple blocks from his apartment.

He felt a car pull over by him. The window rolled down. William glanced over and kept walking. Olivia was in the car. She drove slowly next to him. "William get in."

"I'm fine." He called over the snow and wind.

"C'mon. I'm going in the direction anyway." She pleaded. "Just get in the car before you freeze your ass off."

"I'm not cold."

"I am keeping my window open." She ordered. "Get in the car."

"Well close your window."

"Not until you are in this car." She stated. "Get in or I'm just going to keep bugging you."

He took a deep breath and went into the car. He kept quiet as she closed the window and turned up the heat. "Why can't you just give up once in a while?" He questioned.

"It's not who I am. I don't like giving up."

"Well you're a hypocrite also." He stated. "You don't give up but you're too afraid to be in a commitment so you just give up. That's very hypocritical of you."

She glanced over at him. "You know being an asshole isn't going to make me throw you out of the car so you wouldn't feel awkward around me."

He kept quiet. She was right. He was doing exactly that. He knew he felt awkward around her because he still liked her a lot. He decided to keep quiet.

She kept driving and taking glances at him. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." He answered.

"Who's dropping you off?"

"No one."

"What about Cap?"

"He is busy at work."

Olivia nodded a little. "Do you need a ride? I'm off tomorrow."

"No it's fine. I'm taking a cab anyway." He answered.

Olivia nodded a little. She knew what it was like to be alone. She was alone constantly. "I'll give you a ride."

"No it's fine Olivia." He shook his head. "Thank you though."

"No William, I want to drive you over there. You shouldn't be the only soldier not having someone to hug before you get on a plane."

He shrugged a little. "It's ok."

She parked in front of his building. "This is you."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Thank you for the ride."

"It was my pleasure." She smiled at him. "What time tomorrow do you want me to be here?"

"Um…ten ok for u? I like getting their early." He shrugged.

She nodded. "Ten is perfect. I'll be here." She answered. He sat there looking like he was thinking. "You ok?"

"Yeah." He nodded and looked at his watch. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a date but then I realized I'm leaving tomorrow so it would be a waste of your time."

She shrugged. "There was that movie I wanted to see for a while."

"Which?"

"I don't know." She laughed. "But I'm sure there is something good to watch."

He smiled. "Me too. I haven't seen a movie in years."

"You want to go? Just as friends?"

He nodded. "Sure. That would be fun."

"I know it's probably the worst deployment party ever but its last minute." She smiled.

"No, this is great." He smirked. "Better then what I normally get."

She turned on the car and started to drive. "What do you normally get?"

"A dinner with Don." He smiled with a shrug. "I don't make a lot of friends for obvious reasons."

"Stud like you?" She questioned. "What are these reasons that weren't obvious to me?"

"I'm quiet. I follow rules. I can't keep a conversation going. I get very shy around women. My job is to follow people around all day and get in fights when I need to. I constantly call people Sir and Ma'm. I'm very neat so people think I'm gay instantly." He shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with a neat heterosexual man."

She couldn't keep her chuckle to herself. "Wow. Those are obvious reasons."

"Thanks."

She grinned at him. "I think those reasons make you unique. I like unique."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in the movie theater that was pretty empty. Olivia had her feet up on the seat in front of her and kept staring at William. He was sitting properly just watching the movie.

"Would you relax?" She whispered. "Loosen up a little."

"What?" he questioned. "I'm comfortable."

She grabbed his leg and put it on the seat in front. "It's not against the rules if nobody knows about it."

He put his feet down. "I don't feel right doing that. Then the people who work here have to clean that other seat because of my shoes."

"You are way too nice." She shook her head and looked back at the horror movie. "Now why would he do that? You know you never go alone when there is a killer on the loose."

William smiled a little at her finding her cute. He looked back at the movie. "You like horror movies?"

"I don't care. I'll watch anything. I prefer comedies considering where I work I need some laughter once in a while. " She answered with a shrug. "You?"

"I prefer comedies or action." He answered. He looked around. "Come on." He got up.

"Where we going?" She questioned and got up.

"Don't question it." He answered and took her hand. "C'mon." he led her out of the theater. "May I have your car keys?"

"Why?" She questioned.

"Please? It's a surprise." He smiled a little.

She slowly gave him the car keys. "Ok. May I remind you where your step father works? I know a lot of people mister."

He smirked. "Trust me." He led her to the car and got in. Olivia got in the passenger seat. He started the car and started to drive.

An hour later Olivia was becoming impatient. "William…not to sound like a party pooper, but we are not even in the city anymore." She stated looking around at the dark highway.

"We're almost there." He assured her and got off the highway.

Olivia glanced over at him. She didn't get a creepy vibe from him but then again she didn't know him all that well. A couple minutes later they pulled the car over at a lake. "Ok." Olivia nodded a little and made sure her gun on her ankle was there. It was.

He looked over at her. "Get out."

She raised an eyebrow. "What are going to steal my car?"

He smiled. "No. Silly. C'mon." He left the car. Olivia sat there for a couple seconds not sure what to do. She trusted him but then again there were a lot of people she trusted that used her. William opened her door for her. She slowly came out.

William looked at her weirdly. "You ok?"

"Fine." She nodded. "What are we doing here?"

"It's a surprise." He answered and put his hand on her lower back. "Let's go by the pier."

She stopped in her place and took his hand off her back. "Look William, I'm just not comfortable with this."

He looked at her weirdly then realized what was making her be uncomfortable. "Olivia I'm not going to hurt you." He assured her. "I know you're paranoid and cynical because of where you work but I wouldn't do something like that."

She nodded. "Ok."

He put his hand out to her. "We can go to the pier and see my surprise or we can just go home. Your choice." He offered. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

She nodded again and took his hand. "Lead the way."

He smiled a little and led her over to the pier. It was dark except for the stars and the moon reflecting off the calm water. Across the river was a huge forest. "I know it's dark and creepy but it's really nice during the day." He whispered.

She nodded. "How do you know about this place?"

"It's where I go when I'm having a hard time. One thing I just do here." He smirked and motioned for her to follow. He went down the pier. She followed behind him. He stood by the edge and suddenly let out a loud scream from the top of his lungs.

Olivia jumped a little not expecting it. "Oh god."

He laughed a little. "Do it."

She shook her head. "No. I'm not screaming."

"It helps you relax. Trust me."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"C'mon, just one." He pleaded.

She rolled her eyes and let out a small scream and blushed insanely.

He burst into laughter. "Oh that was a sissy scream. Do it with some feelings." He patted her stomach. "From there. Give it your all."

She nodded and let out a loud scream until she had no breath in her lungs. She stopped and took a deep breath. She completely let go of everything for once.

William smiled. "Good."

"Wow. That actually helps." She stated. "Mind if I do it again?"

He smiled and sat down. "Nope. Just let it all go."

She looked up this time and let out another piercing sound until her lungs hurt. She collapsed by him and smiled. "Man…this is fun."

He laughed a little. "Told you I'm capable of being fun."

"One fun thing doesn't mean you're fun. You just had a fun idea." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Mind if I use this place while you're gone?"

"Please do. More people should do this type of therapy." He smirked and looked down at her. "Especially with your job."

She looked up at him. "I didn't mean to make it awkward earlier."

"It's ok." He nodded. "I understand what you deal with everyday. I don't blame you for being paranoid around a guy that brings you out to middle of nowhere in the middle of the night."

She nodded. "Thanks for understanding."

"Thanks for not kicking my ass or driving off as soon as I got out of the car."

She smiled and looked at the river again. "My pleasure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia glanced over at the clock. It was eight in the morning. She was once again naked in William's bed. He was sleeping next to her and was shirtless.

She drove him home last night after the pier and one thing led to another. There was something about him that she couldn't resist. It was either his shyness or his gentleman like attitude. He treated her in a manner like no other man has. She liked this feeling of respect.

Olivia turned to the side and just watched him sleeping with the pillow folded under his arms.

A couple minutes later she got startled by the alarm going off.

William turned to the side and reached over her to turn the alarm off. He rubbed his eyes and noticed she was awake. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled a little.

He gave her a kiss and sat up. "Man of all the times I have to wake up early." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"If you want." She touched his lower back. "Or we could fool around for a while then grab something to eat before I take you to the bus."

He turned to look at her with a small smile. "That works even better." He moved on top of her again and wrapped the sheet around their waist as they began kissing.

A couple minutes later they were having sex once again. Olivia's arms were wrapped around his neck as he moved inside her. He began kissing her neck as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the affection.

They were so into each other that they didn't hear the front door open.

"Get up, you're going to be late for-" The bedroom door opened but stopped. Cragen was standing there.

"Oh god" Olivia instantly covered herself with the blanket.

Cragen instantly left the bedroom and closed the door.

William gulped and looked at the door then Olivia. "Sorry."

Olivia pushed him off and pulled on her tank top. "My boss saw me having sex. Can't get more embarrassing then that."

"I'm sorry." He sat up and found his boxers. "He normally never uses his key." He pulled on his boxers and then a t-shirt. "I'll tell him to go away ok?"

"Don't bother." She shook her head. "We are not having sex today." She grabbed her clothes from the floor and quickly went to the bathroom in his bedroom.

William got off the bed and went outside of the room. "You couldn't have knocked?" He questioned. Don raised an eyebrow. "Sir."

"I thought you two were over."

"We were…we just…we saw each other last night…and…" William shook his head. "That's not the point. You can't just come into my apartment whenever you like."

"I didn't. I knocked. You didn't answer. I figured you over slept. I know how cranky you get when you're running late for something." Cragen crossed his arms on his chest.

William took a deep breath. "Can you just go have breakfast for like two hours or something? Seeing her boss early in the morning is not something that turns on a girl."

"She knows I'm your step father. What do you want me to do? Drive around the block?"

"I don't know. C'mon Don, you're killing me over here." William pleaded. "Please?"

Cragen shook his head. "You're lucky you're going to be in another country tomorrow morning or I wouldn't be doing this for you." He told him and headed out the door. "Don't forget your ID card."

"I know." William nodded. "Just go."

"And she likes her coffee black." Cragen stated and left the apartment.

William closed the door and locked it. He went back to the bedroom. Olivia was already dressed in her jeans and sweater from last night. "He left."

"I'm going to get some breakfast across the street." She walked past him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wait." He whispered. "What happened to the whole fooling around and then eating?"

"That was before my boss saw me naked in bed with his step-son inside of me." She whispered. "I'm getting some coffee and food." She pulled her arm away from him and went out of the room.

William rolled his eyes and followed. "I can make you breakfast here."

"It's fine." She found her shoes by the door. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No." He shook his head. "Thanks." He nodded a little. "So are you ditching me officially?"

"I'm not ditching you." She told him. "I told you I would give you a ride. I'm good to my word."

He nodded. "Ok. So this between us…" He motioned to the space between them. "This was just a friend's thing?"

"Yeah." She answered with a nod. "It wasn't personal."

He crossed his arms on his chest. "Ok. I'll see you later then."

She nodded and left the apartment.

William took a deep breath and went to his bedroom to finish packing his stuff.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia went into the restaurant across the street and ordered her breakfast. She noticed Cragen sitting at a table eating his breakfast and sipping coffee. She went over and sat down across him. "Hey."

He looked up. "Good morning."

She smiled a little. "About this morning…um-"

"Don't worry about it." He cut her off. "It's your business. No one else will know."

"Thanks cap." She nodded.

"So are you two dating?"

"No."

He looked up at her. "I never thought you were that much of a tease Olivia."

She blushed insanely. "I'm not. I just…I'm not ready for a long distance relationship. If he was staying then I would consider dating him. He isn't staying."

"I understand that." He smiled. "Do you even realize what you are doing to him?"

"Um…I don't understand." She raised an eyebrow. "With all due respect, he initiated what went on last night."

"Oh I'm pretty sure he did. You have a hold on him that you are probably not even aware of. He likes you so much that he tries his best to hate you so he can get over you. You have extreme power of him."

"I don't think I do."

"Oh you do. The William I knew two weeks ago was nowhere to be found this morning." He leaned over the table a little. "Not to scare you, but he loves you." He smiled at her knowing she was somewhat of a commitment-phobe.

Olivia shook her head. "No he doesn't. He hardly knows me."

"So?"

"I just…he can't be."

"But he is." The older man stated. "A woman he loves rejecting him…well get ready for a lot of quiet and proper William."

Olivia instantly got quiet. She saw the change in him. He was outgoing until she rejected him, then he became quiet. She had power over him she wasn't even aware of.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia knocked on William's door an hour later after her breakfast with her captain.

William opened the door. He was already dressed in his camouflaged uniform. "Hey."

She raised an eyebrow. "You going to let me in?"

"Yeah." He quickly moved out of the way. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Why?" She came into the apartment. "I said I would give you a ride."

"I know but when girls leave me they leave for good." He found his boots and went to clean them in the bathroom.

She followed and leaned on the door frame. "We're still friends right?"

"Yeah." He nodded and didn't look up at her as he shined his black combat boots.

She nodded. "Your dad is downstairs."

"Step-dad." He corrected instantly.

Olivia nodded. "Sorry. Step-dad." She bit her bottom lip. "What happened to your dad?"

He looked up at her. "Why? What happened to yours?"

She instantly raised an eyebrow. "I asked first."

He looked back down at his boots and fixed them. "I never met him. He died in the Vietnam War when I was one years old."

She nodded a little. "Marine also?"

"Yes." He sat down and pulled on his boots. "Your turn."

She put her hands in her jean pockets. "Never met him either. He raped my mother, nine months later I was born."

He slowly looked up at her. "Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine. I've been telling my story for years now." She smiled a little. "You're not the first person to ask and certainly not the last."

He nodded and got up. "I'm going downstairs to say bye to Don before he goes to work. I'll be right back ok? Make yourself comfortable." He smiled a little and walked past her.

Olivia nodded and went to sit down on the couch. She sat there silently waiting for him to come back.

He came back ten minutes later. "Alright. I'm ready."

She got up. "Did either of you cry?" She teased with a smile.

"No." He smirked and went to get his bag.

"It's ok if you did. I won't tell your fellow Marine buddies. You're allowed to cry." She chuckled. "Not in public though."

"I don't cry." He stated and opened the door for her. "You mind if we stop by my mother's grave on the way over to the base? It's kind of a good luck charm." He shrugged.

"No problem. You drove me around half the time, now I return the favor." She smiled up at him. "Just tell me where Prince William."

He shook his head and went outside of the door. Olivia followed out and he locked the door. "Thanks again."

"No problem. Did you get everything?" She questioned. "I'm not going to Iraq over the weekend to give you an extra pair of underwear." She teased with a smile.

He locked the door. "Too bad. You'll be missing out taking these off." He began walking.

She looked over at him. "Oh boy has lines now huh?"

"A little." He stated with his stern expression like always.

"Alright player." She nodded at him. "You wait."

He glanced at her with a smirk and kept walking. He kept opening doors for her until she got in the car. He got in the passenger side.

She finally looked over at him. "You don't have to open every door for me you know?"

"I know. I want to though." He answered. "You're a lady. That's how you need to be treated."

She rolled her eyes but felt a small smile across her lips. "Thanks I guess." She turned on the car and started to drive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the graveyard half an hour later. Olivia turned off the engine.

"I won't be long." William told her.

Olivia nodded. "Take your time."

He left the car and went over to his mother's grave. He took off his military issued hat and kneeled down by it.

Olivia watched from the car as he closed his eyes, silently said his prayer and crossed himself. He was so military trained that he didn't seem like the type to even say a prayer. He got up and walked back to the car. He got in. "Done?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." He answered with a nod.

"What about your dad?"

"He wasn't buried here." He answered. "He was buried in Washington by Capitol hill."

Olivia nodded. "Ok. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He answered. Olivia began driving again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to the departing base an hour later. There were buses everywhere and marines with their families. Olivia glanced at William. "This is the least authority I have had in years."

William smirked a little and went outside. He grabbed his bag and opened the door for her. "Want to look around or head home?"

"I'll look around." She nodded. "I'm not mean enough just to drop you off."

He nodded. "I have to go sign in. I'll meet you here in a couple minutes ok?" She nodded. He walked away from her.

Olivia looked around. Most of the marines were with their families. She felt bad for William not having that when he reported for duty before. A man's whistle interrupted her thoughts.

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't be standing all alone sweetheart."

Olivia turned around and noticed two men behind her. They were in a marine uniform but were more sloppy then William. Their hats were on backwards and their shirts were not tucked in.

"Names Drew and Alan, what's yours?" One asked.

"None of your business." She answered and attempted to walk away. Drew and his friend got in front of her.

"You forgot your manners baby?" Alan smirked and looked down at her body.

"Yeah I did." She tried to walk past them again but Drew grabbed her arm. She pushed him away but Alan grabbed her this time.

"Down private!" Someone ordered.

Alan didn't listen. Olivia looked over and spotted William coming behind them. She noticed he had a couple of pins on his left pocket. He was a sergeant.

William grabbed him and pushed him off. He stared down at both. "Whose regime are you in?"

"Who wants to know?" Drew smarted off.

"You are talking to a Sergeant boy." William whispered angrily. "Who is your commanding officer?"

Both stood up straight. "Staff Sergeant Moore." Alan answered.

William came closer to their face. "You once again make my platoon look bad and you will be transferred quicker then I could do a push up." He ordered. "Understood?"

"Sir Yes sir" Both spoke up at the same time.

"Tuck in your shirts" Both quickly did and fixed their hats. "Twenty push-ups each. No stopping." He ordered. "Hustle!" Both dropped to the ground and started to do push-ups.

William stared down at them and then went over to Olivia. He led her away. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine." She nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. Stupid kids enlisting just cause girls like a man in uniform." He shook his head.

Olivia smirked a little. "Well…no woman could resist a man in uniform that's for sure." She glanced down at his uniform that looked extremely good on him.

William felt her looking down at his body. He looked over at her. She instantly looked away. "Um…did you want something to eat?"

"No. You?"

"Sort of. Yeah." He nodded. "You can go if you want. You don't have to hang out here and be harassed by horny marines."

"Well…I don't mind being harassed by them…as long as it's one in particular." She smirked and walked away from him.

He raised an eyebrow and followed her to the food section. "Call me stupid, but are you flirting with me? Again?"

She laughed a little. "Maybe."

He shook his head and grabbed a sandwich and a water bottle. "You can't do that."

"And why not?" She sat down at a table.

"Because." He sat down across her. "I mean…you just can't."

"Why?"

"Because that's being a tease." He shook his head. "You're not allowed to be a tease unless you actually want to start something. And you don't."

She leaned over a little. "What if I do?" She whispered. She knew the power she had over him. She hoped she had enough power to make him stay.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Stay." She whispered. "I want you to be my boyfriend. You can't be my boyfriend unless you stay."

He shook his head. "I can't do that. I have a duty-"

"So what? Throw the rule book out of the window for once."

"No. I like the rule book." He shook his head. "You had your chance. You can't go back and take back what you said Olivia. You didn't want a relationship the first time, you can't want one now."

"I can't? Well I was never a fan of following rules right? I want one now." She smirked. "Stay William."

He shook his head. He couldn't choose. His career or someone he cared about deeply. "No." He pushed his food away and got up. "Just leave." He walked away from her.

Olivia sat there silently. She knew it wasn't fair to make him choose. She was afraid he would never come back if he left. She had to make him stay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat on the hood of her car as she watched all the marines hug their families and friends. William ignored her the whole morning.

She looked around and finally spotted him saluting some soldiers. He was once again alone without anyone to hug before leaving.

He walked over to Olivia. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you when I come back." He nodded a little and turned to leave.

"Wait." Olivia called over. He kept walking. "Sergeant Grant!" She ordered. He stopped in his tracks. She got off the hood of her car and walked over to him. She hugged him from the back. "You don't have to like me anymore but I still like you."

He didn't say anything. He gently turned around and hugged her back. "Stay out of trouble." He whispered.

She nodded on his chest. "I'll try. You too."

"And um…" He shifted his weight a little. "If I don't make it back-"

"Don't say that." She cut him off.

"If I don't make it back." He whispered and took her face in her hands. "I know this sounds crazy because we hardly know each other but…I love you." He nodded. "I don't know why or how but I do."

She nodded and hugged him around the neck this time. "Be my boyfriend." She whispered.

"I can't stay." He protested. "You know I can't."

"I know." She nodded. "I want you to be my boyfriend anyway."

He smiled a little. "Long distance relationship huh? You ready for that?"

"What's the worst thing that can happen? I don't return your email or call?" She smiled. "I'm ready."

He kissed her lips. "Me too. I have to go though."

She let him go. "Be careful."

"I will." He nodded and grabbed his bag. "So I'm officially taken huh?" He smirked.

"Yeah. No flirting with the females over there. Or the males." She smiled a little and wiped her eyes.

He smirked and gave her a kiss again. "I'll call you when I can."

"Bye sergeant." She winked at him and playfully saluted him.

He saluted back. "See you later detective." He began walking to the bus.

"Will." She called over. He looked over his shoulder. "I love you too." He smiled and went on the bus along with the other marines.

Olivia took a deep breath and watched the bus ride away. She finally had a boyfriend. One she wasn't going to see in months but it was her boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia came into her apartment after work. She threw her bag and files on the table and noticed she had a message waiting on her house phone. She hit the blinking light and went to her kitchen to get food.

"Hey Olivia, it's me, William. Sorry I didn't catch you."

She instantly smiled at his voice. He called every Saturday at exactly one in the afternoon. He was never late. He was already gone for three weeks.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was ok since I didn't get your e-mail back yet and I was worried considering the last case you told me about. Hope you get back to me on that."

She once again smiled as she grabbed wine and a glass. He truly was a great boyfriend. He actually talked to her about her worries.

"Well I have to get going, I will check my email later though. Take care, love you." With that, the message ended.

Olivia smirked a little and just stared at the wine in her hand. She placed it on the table and observed it. She has been having weird symptoms lately. She refused to believe she was pregnant. How could she be? William always used a condom. She didn't even have to remind him, he was simply responsible.

She got up and got the pregnancy test she bought earlier that day. As she was about to go to the bathroom she heard a knock on her door. She went over and answered it. Casey was standing there. "Hey."

"Hey to you." The young lawyer smiled and came in.

"Oh yeah sure, come in." Olivia laughed a little. She closed the door behind her.

Casey went to the kitchen and got some of leftovers from Olivia's fridge. "I'm bored at home so I figured you're bored so why not be bored together." She instantly noticed the pregnancy test in her best friend's hand. "Oh my."

Olivia look down and instantly hid it behind her back. "It's not mine."

"Oh please." Casey rolled her eyes. "Who's the daddy?"

"No one. I didn't even take it yet." She answered. "I've been throwing up so I just want to make sure."

Casey grinned and hopped up on the kitchen counter. "Spill. Who has been making you happy in the bedroom?"

"No one." Olivia answered. She was still very secretive about her relationship with William. She knew it was weird that she was dating Cragen's step-son.

Casey raised an eyebrow. "That sexy tall guy isn't it?"

"Who?"

"He was with you when you almost got attacked in the precinct. He had a suit on, looked like a fed. Gorgeous eyes. Your bodyguard."

Olivia shrugged. "Look, I don't even know if I'm pregnant."

A huge smile appeared across Casey's face. "You slept with your bodyguard?"

Olivia shrugged again. "Once." Casey raised an eyebrow. "Ok twice or three times."

Casey burst into laughter. "Oh my god. That's hilarious."

"No it's not. Shut up. We're dating." Olivia defended. "He wasn't just a one night stand."

"More like three night stand."

"That's not the point." Olivia defended. "Can we please keep this between us?"

"Sure, why though? Is he some serial killer? Or some crazy man? Where is he? I want to meet him."

"You can't."

"Why not? C'mon be nice. Let me meet this mystery man. I'll be nice I promise."

"He isn't here."

"New Jersey? Bronx?" She hopped off the counter top. "I'll go, the night is young and so are we. We can have a road trip and surprise him with a baby."

Olivia smirked. "No. He isn't in the states."

"I do love Canada. And I heard Mexico is nice in the winter. Very breezy. Let's go." Casey headed to the door.

Olivia laughed and pulled her back. "No. He is in Iraq."

Casey scrunched up her face. "Well…I doubt they have McDonald's there but I will sacrifice it for you. If only I had a boat."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her goofy friend. "He is a marine. He was deployed three weeks ago."

Casey grinned. "A military man. Yum." She sat down on the couch. "What's his name?"

Olivia sat down by her. "William. William Grant."

"Like the whiskey? No wonder you're intoxicated by him." Casey chuckled at her own joke.

Olivia just shook her head. "You're lame. And yes like the drink."

"So why haven't you told me about this boyfriend earlier?"

Olivia bit her lip. "It's complicated."

"C'mon can't get more complicated than a bodyguard in Iraq and you're carrying his baby."

"He is Cragen's step-son."

"Oh look it could get more complicated." Casey nodded. "Wow. I wasn't aware he had family."

Olivia once again shrugged. "They are somewhat close."

"So are you going to take that pregnancy test or what?" The young lawyer urged.

Olivia nodded reluctantly. "I guess I have to."

"Go." Casey ordered.

"I don't have to pee though." Olivia smiled.

Casey rolled her eyes and got up. She got a whole jug of juice from the fridge. "Drink." She handed it over.

"Why can't I just wait for when I have to pee?"

"You know I'm impatient. Don't tease me." She answered and opened the jug for her.

Olivia took it and took a couple sips. "I think this is abuse."

"So? Your little kid can learn tough love at an early age."

"Casey." Olivia warned.

She took the jug. "You're so picky." She threw the jug out and got her a water bottle. "Here you go princess Olivia."

Olivia took the water and drank it. Casey watched her in anticipation. "Casey you know it takes nine months to make the baby, it won't just pop out the second I know I'm pregnant."

"I never liked biology." Casey sat down by her. She turned on the TV. They kept quiet for a little while.

"Guess what?" Olivia stated excitedly in a sudden.

"You have to pee?" Casey begged.

"Yup. Be right back." Olivia took the pregnancy test and went to the bathroom.

Casey sat there for a little while and then got up being impatient. She spotted Olivia's computer was on and someone sent her an Instant Message. She couldn't help but be her silly, intrusive self.

She sat down at the computer. The stranger's screen name was SergeantWGrant

SergeantWGrant: Hello sugar

Casey couldn't help but let out a small giggle. She wasn't used to the tough detective being so affectionate with men. To kids it was different.

OliviaKBenson: Hello to you honey

Casey raised an eyebrow at the K in Olivia's screen name. She figured it was some embarrassing middle name no one knew about.

SergeantWGrant: Well you sound very upbeat tonight…some boyfriend I need to know about?

Casey knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't resist seeing how nice this boyfriend was.

OliviaKBenson: I wish.

SergeantWGrant:…well that's just cold. Thanks.

OliviaKBenson: Just kidding. I'm pregnant.

SergeantWGrant: Um…wait…what? Is this Olivia?

OliviaKBenson: Yup.

SergeantWGrant: What's my favorite drink?

OliviaKBenson: beer, duh.

SergeantWGrant: Nice try. Bye Stranger.

"Damn" Casey cursed out loud.

Olivia came out of the bathroom in shock. "Casey"

"Olivia." She mocked.

"I'm pregnant."

"I wasn't lying then!" Casey yelled out and turned back to the computer. William wasn't talking back anymore. "Bastard."

Olivia looked up with a suspicion. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one." Casey lied.

Olivia went over and saw the whole conversation. "Casey c'mon, I actually like this guy." She pulled her friend off the chair and started typing. "His favorite drink is water. He doesn't drink alcohol."

"What kind of man doesn't like alcohol? Weird man." Casey shook her head. "At least I told him you were pregnant."

"Yeah thanks Casey." Olivia rolled her eyes. Her house phone started ringing. "Oh man. That's him."

Casey leaned into the monitor.

SergeantWGrant: We can talk about it over the phone.

Casey instantly went for the phone.

"Casey no!" Olivia objected. Before she could stop her, Casey answered the phone.

"Olivia Benson speaking." Casey mocked and backed away from Olivia knowing the detective wanted to speak to her boyfriend in privacy. The young lawyer wanted her fun first.

"Funny." She heard the deep voice on the other end.

"Oh hi William." Casey teased. Olivia gave her a warning look. Casey moved further.

"Hello. Can you please put Olivia on the phone m'am?"

"No. She's busy." Casey grinned. "And ma'm? Do I sound like a 50 year old woman? That's not nice Will."

"It's William ma'm."

Olivia ran after her. Casey quickly jumped over the couch and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door closed. "Ok William, your baby's mama is chasing me for the phone. You must be fun to talk to even though you're like a marine robot."

"I have my moments."

Casey smiled actually liking this guy's few words style. "Ok you can talk to her. She's not so fun to talk to either. Bye Billy."

"It's William ma'm."

"Sure is Billy." She opened the door and handed the phone over. "Here is Billy the robot."

Olivia grabbed the phone. "Don't call him that. Go away."

"I can't listen?"

"No. I want to speak to my boyfriend in private. Go away."

"Can I crash on your couch?" The young lawyer pleaded with puppy eyes. "I'm alone in my apartment and that recent case with the guy threatening me isn't really fun to think about in a lonely apartment."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Yeah. Of course. No making noise and don't bother me while I'm on the phone." She warned and went to her room.

"Cross my heart." Casey nodded and sat down to watch TV.

Olivia closed her bedroom door and took a deep breath. She put the phone up to her ear. "William?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of running out of time here. I am in a war Olivia."

"I'm sorry." She sat down on her bed. "It's been a long day. What time is it over there?"

"Five in the morning. I couldn't sleep, that's why I was online."

"Oh. Everything ok?"

"Well I got shot at and I killed four people yesterday so what do you think?" He smarted off and quickly stopped himself. "I'm sorry. I'm really cranky. You didn't deserve that."

She ran a hand through her hair. "It's fine. We're both a little edgy now."

"So…you want to talk about it? You're pregnant?"

"Well…that's what test said but it could be lying."

"And…it's mine?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Yeah c'mon don't be silly. Of course it's yours."

"Right. Sorry. But don't worry…I mean…if you are pregnant I will take responsibility."

"I know you will." She found herself smiling realizing the great man she was going to have a child with. "I love you."

"I love you too. Say hi to your friend. I have to go wake up my soldiers and then onto another town."

"Be safe baby."

"I will. Hey is everything ok at work?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine. Why?"

"Just checking. Bye"

"Bye." Both hung up the phones. Olivia went out of the room and spotted Casey already asleep on the couch. "Weirdo." Olivia shook her head and grabbed a blanket. She covered her friend and turned off the TV.

She went to her own room to get ready to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia got up and instantly smelled coffee and food. She wasn't used to that unless she was in William's apartment. She went out and spotted Casey in the kitchen making food. "Case you cook?"

"Sometimes." She answered. "For boyfriends or my pregnant friends."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks." She went to the kitchen and poured coffee. Casey instantly grabbed it. "What are you doing?"

"You're pregnant. You can't have coffee."

"Right." Olivia nodded and got orange juice. "Hey can we keep this pregnancy thing away from work? I don't want the guys to know yet."

"Sure. What about Cragen? I mean it is his grand kid in there."

"I'll figure that out. Just don't tell anyone for now."

Casey nodded and put a plate of food in front of her. "Enjoy mommy."

Olivia smirked and sat down. "Thanks." She began eating the food as the lawyer sat across her and ate her breakfast also.

--

Olivia knocked on Cragen's door slowly. She came in hearing approval. "Hey Cap, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He put his pen down. "Everything ok?"

She came in and closed the door behind her. "Yeah. Just needed to talk."

"Of course. What's up?"

She sat across him. "Well…you know William and I are dating right?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

"I sort of found out I'm pregnant."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's William's?"

"Of course."

"He will take responsibility for it, don't worry."

"I know. I already talked to him about it."

He nodded. "Anything else?"

"No. I just wanted to let you since you're technically the step grandfather." She smiled. "That's all."

"Thank you. If you need anything let me know."

"I will." She got up. "Thanks." She waved a little and left the office.

--

_Six months later…_

Olivia and Elliot were sitting in a restaurant eating. "Any names?" Elliot questioned.

"I didn't really think about them yet. I haven't talked to William in a couple days."

"Olivia you know you have to make some decisions. You don't know when William will be back from Iraq."

"I know."

"Donald Junior?" Elliot smiled.

"No way." She shook her head. "Calix?"

"Ew."

"Calvin?"

Both turned around and spotted Casey coming into the diner. She sat down next to them. "No Calvin." Olivia answered. She touched her stomach that was well grown. "I want this baby boy to have a strong name."

"Elliot." Elliot teased.

"No thanks. I said Strong, not overrated." Olivia smiled.

"Jonathon." Munch came in and sat down by Elliot.

"I'm not naming him after any of you." Olivia declared. She noticed Casey was grinning at her. "No. I'm not naming my son Casey."

"It's a unisex name though."

"Don't care." Olivia shook her head and started eating again.

Cragen came in and sat next to Olivia. "Hey." All of them nodded at their boss. He handed Olivia a letter.

Olivia took it and looked over it. A smile came across her face. "Today?"

"Yup. I just got it in the Fax." Cragen smirked. "Coming with me?"

"Of course." She nodded.

"What's going on?" Elliot questioned.

"William is coming back today." Olivia answered with a huge grin. All of them cheered a little.

--

Olivia and Cragen sat impatiently at the naval base along with other families. "Excited?" Cragen questioned.

"Extremely." She answered. "Nervous also."

"Why?"

"He just hasn't been around me when I'm pregnant."

Her captain smiled a little. "Don't want to have mood swings?"

Olivia looked over at him with a teasing smile. "Actually yeah. I don't even know how he will react."

"Well he knows you're pregnant."

"I know. I'm just excited to see him again."

Cragen gently patted her knee. "It will be ok."

"Thanks Don."

"No problem." He smiled his fatherly smile. They saw a charter bus pull over. Everyone got up and moved closer.

A bunch of marines got out and instantly stood in formation.

Olivia looked around but didn't see William. He was the last one to get out of the bus and stand in front of his soldiers.

"Thank for serving your country men." William saluted them. All of them saluted back. "Dismissed."

All the marines quickly went to find their family.

Olivia grinned and slowly walked over to William who was shaking hands with a soldier. They saluted. William turned around and spotted Olivia. He instantly grinned. "Hi."

"Hi." She pulled him into a hug. She didn't say anything and just started crying on his shoulder.

"It's ok baby." He whispered. "I'm here now." He gave her a couple kisses on her cheek.

"I know." She let go of him and wiped her eyes. "I'm just so happy you're ok."

"I'm fine." He nodded with a smile. He looked down at her stomach. "Wow."

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Meet your son."

He stared at it in amazement. He kneeled down and gently kissed her stomach. "Hey man." He whispered to her stomach. "I'm your daddy." He gave it another kiss and got up. "You look so beautiful." He hugged her again.

Olivia laughed a little and gave him a kiss. "Don's here also."

He let go of her and looked around. He spotted his step-father waiting. "I'll be right back." He told Olivia and walked away to Cragen. "Nice seeing you again sir."

Cragen got up and shook his hand. "You too. You're going to be a dad now."

William smiled and nodded. "Yes sir. Is it normal to be shaking of fear?" He looked down at his shaking hand that he touched the stomach with.

"Pretty normal."

"Good." William smirked. He felt someone touch his back. He looked over and spotted Olivia. "Hey." He put his arm around her. "Ready to go home?"

"Of course." She nodded. "Someone was looking for you though." She pointed at a woman standing by herself. He took a deep breath and took off his military issued hat.

"Her son got killed. Excuse me." He walked away from them and went over to the woman.

Olivia and Cragen just watched. He spoke to the woman for a couple minutes. In a matter of seconds, the woman was crying in his arms. He had his stern expression on his face like always as he held the crying mother.

A couple minutes of that, someone finally came over and took the woman. William thanked them and walked away.

"You ok?" Olivia questioned.

He nodded and grabbed his gear. "Fine. The kid was going to be twenty in a week." He answered and walked past them.

Olivia and Cragen exchanged looks and followed him to the car.

William was quiet the whole car ride home.

--

They finally arrived at Olivia's apartment. William neatly put his gear and bags down in her room. Olivia watched with a smile. "Still neat huh?"

"Yes m-" He cleared his throat realizing he didn't need to call her ma'm. "Yes."

She let out a small laugh. "Want to take a shower?"

"Yeah." He nodded and started to take off his uniform. He folded it and put it across the chair.

She walked in and pushed him on the bed. "I'll help."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Ok."

She kneeled down in front of him and started unlacing his combat boots. "How are you not sweating like a pig in this?"

"Got used to it I guess." He shrugged. "You don't have to undress me. Should you even be kneeling down? You're pregnant."

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She took off his combat boots and threw them to the side.

"Oh c'mon don't make a mess." He complained.

"Shut up."

"Ok." He nodded and laid back. "I'm not cleaning it though."

She undid his belt and pulled his pants down. "Just shut up and relax." She sat down on him and pulled him up. She pulled his brown t-shirt off and threw it to the side. He opened his mouth to say something again. She started kissing him before he could.

--

William stared at the ceiling with Olivia lying in his arms. He couldn't sleep from the nightmares he was having while in Iraq.

Olivia shifted a little and woke up. She looked up at him with a small smile. "Can't sleep?"

"No." he answered and pulled her closer. "Why you up?"

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "He has a tendency to kick and wake me up."

He felt his son kick. A grin appeared on his face. "Wow. That's amazing."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Did you think of any names?"

He nodded. "I have a favorite one. Charles."

"Ew Charles?" Olivia raised an eyebrow. "I feel like we are in the Royal British family here. William and Charles."

He shrugged a little. "I just like that name."

"I'll think about it." She smiled and gave him a kiss. "We have time to talk about the name now though."

"About that." He sat up a little. "I'm not here permanently."

"What?" She looked at him.

"I have to go back in two weeks." He answered. "I'm technically here on business."

She sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"They needed someone to talk to the generals and corporals in the main office. I begged them to let me so I can see you. Experience the pregnancy thing before you gave birth."

She shook her head. "You're unbelievable."

"Olivia I'm sorry." He pleaded. "I was going to tell you earlier."

"Forget it." She shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed. She found her panties and pulled them on. "I thought it was ok that you missed six months of the pregnancy since you were going to be here for his birth but now you're leaving again."

"C'mon Olivia." He tried to take her hand. She pulled it away. "I wish I was here. That's my son too."

"Some father you will be. He isn't even born yet and you're already not here for him." She pulled on a t-shirt.

He just stared at her. "That's not fair."

She turned to look at him. "Not fair? You want to talk about fair William? I had to go to the doctor myself for six months. People think I'm some whore that got knocked up by a one night stand. Do you know what it's like to be the only one in the doctor's office not to have a husband or boyfriend sitting next to you holding your hand?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Who am I kidding right? Maybe you are just a one night stand and this baby got in the way." She snapped.

He shook his head. "I don't really need to deal with your PMS the night I came home."

"PMS?" She questioned angrily. "Don't you dare." She grabbed a pillow and blanket. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Wait." He called over. He got out of bed and pulled on his boxers. "You're pregnant. Take the bed." He took the pillow and blanket. "I'll sleep on the couch." He walked past her.

Olivia said nothing and went to sleep on the bed.

William lay down on the couch and once again just stared at the ceiling.

--

The next morning, Olivia woke up to knocking on the door. She got up and left the bedroom. William was in a deep sleep so he didn't hear the knocking.

Olivia opened the door and spotted Casey standing there with bag full of food. "Good morning sunshine." Casey smirked but noticed Olivia wasn't in a good mood this morning. "Who rained on your sun huh?"

Olivia shook her head and went inside leaving the door open for her best friend. She glanced at William sleeping on his stomach. He was shirtless and had the pillow folded under his muscular arms. She went to the kitchen.

Casey closed the door behind her and followed. She stopped seeing a half naked man on her friends couch. "Hottie alert." She announced and pointed to William's tattoo on his back shoulder.

Olivia smirked and sat down on a stool in the kitchen. "That's William."

"I should get me a marine." Casey stated and put the food on the counter top. She opened a cabinet to get plates. By accident, the door slipped from her grip and loudly slammed shut.

William instantly jumped and breathed hard.

Both women looked over at him. "Sorry." Casey stated.

William sat there for a few seconds and wiped the sweat off his face. The sound reminded him too much of a bomb. He looked over at the women staring at his traumatized look. "Hi."

"You ok?" Olivia questioned. Though she was mad at him, she still cared.

He nodded. "Yeah." He got off the couch and realized he was shirtless in front of company. "Excuse me." He went to the room and closed the door.

Casey looked over at Olivia with a grin. "You lucky bitch. I hate you."

Olivia laughed a little. "That good looking?"

"Are you kidding me? The man has like a twelve pack and an ass of steel. Adorable face too."

"Yeah." Olivia agreed. "If I wasn't your friend, you would be such a home wrecker."

"Home wrecker with the heart of gold baby." Casey teased with a wink.

William came out of the room in a marine t-shirt and jeans. His hair was nicely fixed now. "Sorry about that." He put his hand out to Casey. "William Grant."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Casey Novak."

Olivia smirked as she at her cereal. "Casey has a crush on you." She stated.

Casey started blushing extremely and looked over at her friend. "What? Shut up. I do not."

William blushed a little. "Thanks I guess." He walked past her and looked for a coffee cup. "Liv…where are your cups?"

"Can't go without coffee for two weeks?" Olivia teased bitterly.

He glared at her and looked over at Casey. "Ms. Novak, a little help?"

"Sure Mr. Grant." Casey grinned and got him a cup.

"Thank you ma'm." He poured coffee for himself.

"My pleasure sir." Casey smiled even more.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Why don't you two just get married?" She mumbled and ate her cereal.

"You're having his baby." Casey answered in her goofy manner. "I'm not into that weird thing."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

William sat down by Olivia. "You don't have to take your anger of me out on your friend you know?"

"So now you're defending her?" Olivia looked over at him. "You should stop worrying about her and be more worried about yourself."

"Are you threatening me?" William questioned.

"Yes I am. What are you going to do? Shoot me down? Apparently that's what you marines are good for."

He stared at her for a couple seconds. "I'm not dealing with you." He got up. "I'm going to my own apartment." He went to the room and grabbed his stuff. "I will support my son in any way possible but I will not let you threaten me or treat me like some piece of crap you can step on."

"Whatever William." She rolled her eyes. "You're good at walking away when it gets deep aren't you?"

He stopped and turned around. "And for the record, this is why no man puts up with you. This is the reason you can't keep a relationship. It's not your job sweetheart, it's you." He stated. He looked over at Casey. "Nice meeting you ma'm." He turned around and left the apartment.

Casey just stared in amazement to what just happened. She wasn't sure why this couple just broke up but it happened. "He wasn't that hot anyway."

Olivia pushed her cereal away and put her head down on the table. "What did I do?" She whispered.

Casey sat down by her. "It's ok." She rubbed her back. "Are you crying?" Olivia shook her head. "Liar." She pulled her into a hug and let the detective cry on her shoulder. "He will realize it was just PMS and he will come back. He seems too nice to just walk away from his own child."

She nodded as tears rolled down her face. "He is very nice. He even went to sleep on the couch so I didn't because I was mad. I'm so stupid."

"I know. It's ok." Casey held her.

Olivia smiled a little. "Thanks Case."


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia sat at her desk twirling her pen. She opened her drawer and looked at the picture of her and William. It was during one of their nights they had sex before he left. She was looking into the camera with a smile and he was looking at her with a grin. She was lying in his arms naked.

"You ok?"

She instantly closed the drawer and looked up at her partner. "Yeah."

"You don't seem very happy considering William's home."

"We had an argument." She answered. "I'm not sure if it's over or not."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "You broke up?"

"He walked out. It was my fault. I was being very bitchy."

"PMS?" He questioned knowing she had her sudden urges just to fight with someone.

She nodded. "Yeah. Lots of it too. He told me he had to go back to the war in two weeks. I snapped."

"I'm sure you'll work it out." Elliot assured her. Olivia nodded.

Cragen came out of his office. "Who's catching?" Elliot and Olivia got up. "Vic is a male. 857 west Park Avenue. Perp is a woman."

Olivia and Elliot exchanged looks. This was new. They got up and left the squad room.

--

William sat on his couch watching TV and staring at his phone. He wanted to call Olivia so badly. He heard a knock on his door.

"Coming." He got up and opened the door. There was a gorgeous brunette standing there. "Can I help you?"

She smiled. "Are you William?"

"Yes. Who's asking?"

"Katie." She smirked. "I'm Olivia's friend."

He looked confused for a second. He heard of Casey but never heard of a Katie. "Oh. Ok. How can I help you?"

"She sent me to pick up some stuff. May I come in?"

He nodded and moved out of the way. "Yes ma'm."

Katie came in and looked around. She spotted a picture of William in his marine uniform. He was also wearing a marine t-shirt and had his dog tag around his neck. "When you going back to the war?"

"In two weeks." He answered. "What stuff did she send you to pick up?"

Katie went into his bedroom. William looked confused and followed. "It's here probably."

"What are you looking for? I don't remember Olivia saying she had a friend named Katie."

Katie turned instantly and suddenly stuck a needle in his neck. In a matter of seconds, William was passed out.

--

Olivia and Elliot sat across each other reviewing their notes. "A female rapist. Well this is rare." Elliot spoke up.

Olivia nodded. "Why would she go after a married man though?"

"Could be a cover-up. She thinks the man won't report it because the wife might think it was just an affair."

She nodded. "So she drugs him. Ties him up and rapes him."

Elliot picked up a paper. "Our vic used to be married to a cop. He was a Navy Seal…c'mon you don't think he could fight her off?"

Olivia looked up at him. "You don't believe him?"

"I'm just saying that a man of that size should be able to fight off a woman."

"Not if he is tied up and just been drugged. C'mon, that man was genuine."

"He didn't want us to tell his wife."

"So he has an affair and then screams rape? C'mon." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Look it's getting late, let's pick up tomorrow." Elliot suggested.

Olivia nodded. "Sure. I have to talk to William anyway. See if we can work this out before it gets worse." She got up and pulled on her jacket.

Elliot nodded. "Good luck."

She nodded and waved. "Goodnight." She left the squad room.

--

William opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed he was completely naked. His hands were handcuffed over his head to the headboard. "What the hell?"

Katie was sitting on top of him naked also. "You're adorable when you sleep." She smiled.

"Get off me." He ordered.

"In a bit." She smiled. "Oh I'm not Olivia's friend."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Don't worry about that. You'd be amazed what you could find out online." She started kissing his chest.

"Get off." He ordered again.

"Baby you don't want this?" She started grinding against him to get him aroused.

He started breathing harder. "No." He managed out feeling his erection. "Stop."

"Oh you're big." She grinned. "Lucky Olivia."

He started tugging on his hands. "Get off me. Please."

She started stroking him. He quickly jumped and wrapped his legs around her neck to get her off. She pulled out a knife and put it by his penis. He stopped moving. "I wouldn't do that if I were you William."

His breathing increased. "Don't. Please." He whispered. "I'll give you what you want."

She smiled. "That's what I like to hear." She moved on top of him and made him enter her.

William looked away and gripped the headboard as she began moving. He clenched his teeth. He attempted to break the headboard again. His wrists began bleeding from the cuffs.

He heard the front door open. "William?" It was Olivia's voice.

William gulped even more. This looked very bad. He was being raped but it looked like he was cheating. "No. God no." He whispered to himself. "Get off." He pleaded.

Olivia came to the bedroom door and stopped. She stared at her boyfriend completely naked with a woman on top of him. "You bastard."

"Olivia!" he yelled. "No! Wait!"

Olivia shook her head and simply walked out. She felt tears roll down her face.

William looked up at Katie. "I'm going to kill you.

She simply smiled and kept moving.

William's last tug on the cuffs was pure anger. He broke the headboard and grabbed Katie by the neck. He started choking her. He couldn't kill her. He couldn't kill a woman. He punched her across the face and quickly got off the bed. He pulled on his boxers and ran after Olivia.

He ran out in the hallway and caught her before she left. "That wasn't what it looked like." He pleaded.

"Forget it William." She shook her head. "Go back to your date."

"Olivia that was rape." He whispered. "I don't even know that woman."

She looked over at him. "Don't you dare mock my job."

"I'm not." He answered angrily. "You have to believe me."

"Go to hell." She stated and went on the elevator.

William took a deep breath and ran back to his apartment. Katie was getting dressed. He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. "Why did you do this?" He hissed angrily.

"You're cute." She smiled. He slammed her on the wall. "Oh I like it rough."

His hands were shaking how mad he was. He didn't even care what just happened to him. It was what Olivia thought it was. He wouldn't dare cheat on Olivia. Especially when she was carrying his child. "If I see you again, I'll kill you. Stay away from me and my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I thought she dumped you when she saw us."

He threw her down on the ground. "I have killed people for far less." He warned.

Katie got off the ground. "Goodbye William."

"Fuck you."

She left his apartment. William punched the wall angrily. He sat down and leaned on the wall. He put his head down and felt tears form in his eyes.

--

Olivia sat on her couch quietly. She was staring at the TV blankly. How could William do this to her?

She heard a knock on the door. She didn't say a word knowing it was William.

"Olivia c'mon." William pleaded. "I know you're in there. I hear the TV."

She turned the TV off.

"Now you just turned it off. Can I please talk to you?" He knocked again. "You can't ignore me forever, you're carrying my child."

She instantly got up and opened the door angrily. "I don't want you near me. Let alone this baby."

"What?" He questioned.

"Go away. We're done."

"You won't even let me explain?" he questioned.

"There is nothing to explain. It looked pretty simple."

"Olivia you have to believe me." He pleaded. "That was rape."

"You're pathetic."

He just stared at her. "You're making a big mistake."

"You made a bigger one." She slammed the door shut on him. He closed his eyes and just walked away.

--

Olivia kept quiet the whole morning at work.

"You talked to William?" Elliot questioned.

"Wish I didn't." She answered.

"What happened?"

She looked up at him. "I caught him with another woman."

"I'm sorry." Elliot whispered. He spotted Cragen right behind Olivia hearing the whole conversation.

Olivia noticed her partner was looking over her shoulder. She turned around and spotted her captain there.

Cragen looked at Olivia. "He cheated on you?"

Olivia shrugged a little with embarrassment. "I know he is your step-son but-"

"Not anymore he isn't." Cragen answered. "I'll make sure he leaves you alone."

"Thanks cap."

Cragen nodded and walked away.

Olivia and Elliot sat there working for a while. Both spotted William come in. He glanced at Olivia and kept walking to Cragen's office. He knocked on it and went in.

"Sir may I talk to you?"

"About what?" Cragen questioned angrily. "You cheating on your pregnant girlfriend?"

William's face hardened. "I didn't sir."

"She said she caught you with a woman."

"It was a misunderstanding sir." He answered. "I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen."

"Explain what? You sleeping with another woman? I think that's pretty clear."

"Sir I didn't cheat on her. I didn't even know that woman." He defended. "She came into my apartment pretending to be someone she isn't and she raped me."

Cragen raised an eyebrow. "You should have a little more dignity then screaming rape because you got caught."

"You don't believe me either?" He asked in disbelief.

"Why should I believe you?"

"I'm your step-son sir." He answered.

"Not anymore. I don't want you near Olivia."

"What?"

"I didn't think you of all people would cheat on the woman that is carrying your child. Get out of my sight." He started doing paper work.

"You're disowning me?" He whispered in disbelief. Cragen didn't answer. William nodded. "Thank you for everything you've done sir." He turned around and left the office.

William kept his head down as he walked past Olivia. He stopped and turned around. He went back to her and opened her drawer. He took the picture of them and ripped it in half. He took his half and walked away. Olivia stared in amazement but didn't say a word.

--

Casey sat in her office looking over a file when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

William peeked his head in. "Can I talk to you? I need some legal advice."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Olivia knows the law too you know?"

"I know. She sort of dumped me and doesn't want to see me again. And my step-dad disowned me. I sort of need to talk to someone I can trust."

She put her file down. "What did you do to piss both of them off?"

He stared at her for a second. She would probably be on Olivia's side. "Never mind actually. Is there any other good lawyers around here?"

"You can talk to me." She told him.

"I know…but…it's complicated."

"Get in here William."

He came in and closed the door. "It will be quick, I promise."

"I'm on lunch anyway." She told him. "Sit."

He sat down across her. "Um…I just wanted to know the laws on rape. What options there is other then telling the cops?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you rape someone?"

"No." He quickly shook his head. "For a friend of mine. The cops don't believe his story."

"File a legal complaint. Does this friend know the name?"

"No." He answered. "So if he doesn't know the name the perp gets away?"

She leaned in closer. "What friend is this?"

"It doesn't matter." He answered.

"Was it you?"

He got up. "It doesn't matter. There is nothing that can be done. Thank you for your time." He turned to leave.

"Did you tell Olivia you got raped?"

He stopped in his tracks. He shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly turned around. "Yeah. She walked in on it. She thinks I was cheating."

"A woman raped you?"

He blushed insanely. "Look it doesn't matter. I don't know who the woman was. There is nothing that can be done."

"You told your step-dad also?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You know they are investigating a female rapist now. Tell me what you remember."

He shrugged. "Not much. She came in saying she was Olivia's friend and needed to pick something up. She went to my bedroom and I followed. Next thing I know she stabs me with a needle in the neck and I was passed out. I woke up naked handcuffed to my bed."

Casey nodded. "I'll talk to Olivia for you."

"Don't. She's going to get mad that I came to you with this."

"Don't worry about it."

He nodded. "Thank you." He left the office.

--

Casey came into the squad room. "Olivia can I talk to you?"

Olivia got up from her desk and followed the young lawyer out. "What's wrong?"

"We have a vic. Want to hear the MO?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"The perp is a woman. She stabbed the Vic in the neck with a needle. The Vic knocked out. He woke up tied up to the headboard naked and the perp on him."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "That's the same MO as the woman we are investigating now. Who is the victim?"

"William." Casey answered. "You didn't believe him so he came to me to ask what else he could about getting raped because the cops don't believe him."

Olivia stared in shock. "Oh god." She put her head down. "I…I walked in on it. He begged me to believe him. I didn't."

"It's ok." Casey assured her. "Just go talk to him. He thinks you would be mad at him for telling me what happened."

Olivia said nothing and instantly left the precinct.

--

Olivia came into William's apartment since she had the key. "William?" She closed the door and went to his bedroom. She stopped in her tracks seeing he was sitting on the ground with a gun in his hand. "Baby…what are you doing?"

He had tears in his eyes. "I…I can't do this anymore."

"Baby I believe you. I know you didn't cheat on me." She whispered.

"Yeah I did." He nodded. "I should have stopped it. I could have fought harder."

"It's not your fault." She picked up the pills that were on his dresser. It was very strong pain killers. He didn't take pills. "Baby these pills are making you suicidal. C'mon put that gun down."

"No." he pressed it to his chest. "I have nothing left. You dumped me. My dad disowned me. I don't really have a lot of friends. You guys were all I had."

"Baby you still have me." She took a step closer.

"Olivia please just leave. I don't want to do this in front of you." He gripped the gun with two hands.


	9. Chapter 9

"Baby please." She whispered. "You're all I have. I don't want to be a single parent."

"You said I'm never around."

"I was just mad. I'm not mad anymore." She took a step closer and kneeled down by him. She grabbed the gun away and put it to the side. She instantly took him in a hug. "I'm so sorry for not believing you baby."

He hugged her and rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She shook her head. "It's over." She gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." He slowly slid down and rested his head on her lap. He placed his hand on her stomach and slowly fell asleep since the pain killers were making him drowsy.

Olivia stroked his hair gently as she let him sleep. She looked over and spotted a note on the bed. She took it and realized it was William's suicidal note. He was actually planning to kill himself.

_I'm so sorry Olivia. I can't live like this. I love you. Don't you dare name that boy after me, I don't deserve that. William._

Olivia wiped her eyes and tore the note into pieces. She gently kissed his head and let him sleep.

--

William sat in the precinct staring at pictures of the potential perps. "None of these." He told Elliot and Fin. "I told you, she was good looking. Brunette with green eyes."

"Maybe she changed her look." Fin tried.

"Maybe but she was pretty fucking crazy. Acted like we had a relationship." He answered.

Olivia came into the room. She put a picture on the table. "That her?"

William looked down and nodded. "Yeah. That's her. Who is she?"

"Recruiting agent for the military. That's how she knew where you lived and you had me as your emergency contact." Olivia answered. "Munch and Chester went to pick her up."

"Can I go now?" William questioned.

"You have to identify her." Elliot answered. "Then talk to Novak about testifying."

William looked at him and quickly got up. "I'm not testifying. No way."

"You have to." Olivia told him. "It's the only way."

"No." He shook his head. "That goes on public record."

"You were the victim, it's not a criminal record baby." Olivia pleaded.

"No. I'm not testifying. I'll ID her for you but I can't testify."

Cragen came into the room. "Detectives I'd like a moment with my son." All three nodded and left the room.

William took a deep breath. "Sir I'm not testifying."

"Sit down William." William sat down. Cragen sat across him. "Your mother never told you who your real father was right?"

William raised an eyebrow. "Charles. That was my father. He died when I was one."

Cragen shook his head. "Before I met her she had you. She had you during college."

"So?"

"If someone hurt your mother and you had the opportunity to throw them in jail, would you?"

"In a heartbeat sir." He answered without hesitation.

"Your mother had this cousin from marriage. Not related at all. He was the biggest asshole possible."

"What are you talking about?"

"One night he invites her to a party. A party that was supposed to be for the family right?" Cragen shook his head. "She went. Turns out it was this prick and his drunk friends there."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"One of his friends raped your mother. They all knew about it but no one did anything about it. Even this little weasel of a cousin she had."

"Nine months later I was born?" He questioned.

Cragen nodded. "Yeah. Whoever your father is, he is still out there. Probably with a family."

William stared at him. "Are you telling me that my father doesn't exist? Charles Grant was just someone my mother made up? What do you want me to do? Track this man down and kill him? It's 30 years later."

"No. I want you to be the man your mother raised and get justice for all the victims and future victims. Testify and put this pathetic piece of crap in jail." Cragen told him.

"With all due respect, testifying will ruin my life. I can't go back to the marines being a victim of rape. Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"Sometimes doing the right thing takes a bigger sacrifice." The captain got up. "Think about that. Which man do you want to be? You want to stand by and let more people get hurt? Or you want to speak up and throw a bad person in jail?"

"Sir-"

"Which man would you rather have been at that party?" Cragen stated and walked out of the room.

--

William stared at the woman lined up against the wall. He gulped a little. "Number 3." He answered. "She attacked me and raped me."

"Thank you." Elliot nodded.

William nodded and left the room as the detectives and lawyers talked. He spotted Olivia waiting for him. "You ok?" She questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm just going to go home. I need to think."

She nodded. "I'd give you a kiss but defense lawyers are around." She smiled.

"It's fine." He answered. "I just have to figure everything out. I'll see you at home." He smiled a little and walked past her.

Olivia watched him leave. She hated what was happening to him. He was too nice and too much of a gentleman to go through this. He didn't deserve it one bit.

She went to the interrogation room and spotted her boyfriend's rapist. "Emily Hills." She read off the paper. "So you rape men that are in the armed services huh? First a Navy Seal then a marine?"

Emily smiled. "You're William's girlfriend aren't you?"

Olivia stared at her. "Alter ego is Katie huh?"

"You are." Emily smiled. "Oh you got lucky with that one."

"And then you raped him." Olivia sat down across him. "Why though?"

"I didn't rape anyone. He was willing."

"Willing for you to inject him with a needle also?"

"That erection sure showed how much he wanted it."

Olivia tried her best not to get mad and lose control. "An erection doesn't give you the right to rape a man."

"Does moaning?"

"No." Olivia instantly felt her hand form into a fist.

"Does he moan for you?" She smiled and pointed at Olivia's stomach. "Can't please him after you got pregnant? Sex is probably not the same now."

"You showed him huh? Pleased him?"

"Oh yes. No rape here, sorry. He wanted it."

"Even after he said no a couple times?" Olivia got up and circled around her. She leaned down. "Did William give you that bruise around your neck? After you wouldn't stop, he choked you." She whispered.

Emily froze up. "He likes it rough."

Olivia smiled. "You wish." She circled around her. "How many times did he say no before he choked you?"

"He attacked me." She stated. "He should be arrested, not me."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Make up your mind. Either he wanted it or he attacked you?"

"He attacked me."

"Don't forget Emily, I witnessed this. You were clearly on top, remember?"

"He attacked me after. After you left, he said it was my fault for getting him caught."

"Just admit it. The more you change your story the harder you make it on yourself."

Emily looked over at her. "You didn't hear how he got arrested before? On rape charges?"

Olivia shook her head. "Making up lies won't help either."

"I'm not. The military knows but they let him join because he was a teenager when it happened."

Olivia was about to say something when she heard a knock on the window. She said nothing and left. Cragen was standing there. "What is she talking about?" Olivia whispered angrily.

Cragen stared at her. "She's right about one thing."

Olivia took a step closer. "Are you telling me William was arrested for rape before?"

Cragen looked at her sympathetically. "Sexual harassment. He was 16. That's why he went to boot camp."

"He told me it was a prank gone wrong."

"He lied. He isn't that way anymore."

Olivia stared at her captain. "How can you defend him?"

"Because he had a tough life. He was a product of rape also."

"So he lied about his father also?"

"No. He never knew. I just told him today. He thought his real father was a hero."

She shook her head. "Have Elliot finish this interrogation. I'm going home."

"Olivia remember William had a rough week also. You were to blame for half of it."

She nodded. "Fine." She walked past her superior.

--

Olivia came into William's apartment. "Will?" She went to his room and spotted him on the balcony. "Hey."

He turned around. "Hey. Already done with work?"

"No." She answered.

"What are you doing home?" He put his arm around her.

She pushed it off. "You didn't tell me you were arrested when you were a kid."

"Yes I did." He answered.

"For sexual harassment?"

His face hardened. "How did you find out?"

"Your alleged rapist knew." She walked away from him.

He instantly followed. "Alleged? You don't believe me again?"

"Well you keep lying to me." She went into the kitchen. "Getting hard to believe anything that comes out of your mouth."

"It was about one thing." He defended. "And I'm pretty sure you haven't told me all your dirty little secrets. I hardly know anything about you. It's like its some big secret."

"Don't change the subject."

"Oh c'mon Olivia tell me a secret." His voice raised. "Oh that's right. We don't talk about you."

She poured wine in a glass. "I don't lie to you."

He went over and grabbed the wine glass. "What are you doing?" he threw the wine in the sink. The glass shattered.

She instantly pushed him on his chest. "Get away from me."

"No. You want to be an alcoholic, you do it after that baby is born."

"Screw you." She pushed past him and headed to the door.

He quickly ran after her and slammed the front door shut as she tried to leave. He stood in her way. "Stop running away."

"Get out of my way William." She hissed.

"No. I'm sick of this." He answered. "You hate me? Fucking hate me then. Do it with some dignity."

She slapped him across the face. "I hate you. Is that what you wanted to hear? I hate your fucking guts William."

"Why? Because you're scared to let me in? Or because I managed to tear that wall down you built around that cold heart of yours?"

She slapped him again. He instantly grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. "You hate me?" He whispered.

She looked up at him. "No. I just hate that I care so much for you. You're capable of hurting me."

"Why do you let me then?"

She looked away. "Because…I tried to give you up but you have some addicting hold on me." She whispered. "Let go of me William."

"Are you going to run again?" He whispered. She shook her head. He let go of her arm. "I'm sorry."

She instantly hugged him and started crying.

"Why are you crying?" He questioned. "C'mon were not fighting anymore."

"I know." She sniffled. "Mood Swings." She answered with a small smile.

He smiled a little and gave her a kiss. "C'mon." He led her to the couch. He made her sit down. "You want food?"

"No. Can you just hold me?"

"With pleasure." He sat down by her and took her in a hug. "I would have told you…I just never wanted you to see the screwed up side of me."

She nodded. "I know. That's why I never tell you anything."

He found himself laughing at that. "We're both screw ups huh?"

"Pretty much." She looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her a kiss and kept holding her.

--

The next morning, William was sitting in the kitchen reviewing papers for his meeting with the generals that he had in a couple days. Olivia and Casey were in the living room talking.

"So then he asked me out." Casey finished her story. "I don't really want to go out with him."

"Why?" Olivia questioned. "Have some fun."

"But he seems boring."

"So? William seems boring too doesn't he?" Olivia smiled. William looked up at her and shook his head then went back to his work.

Casey glanced at William. "But he has the cute shyness thing going for him."

William looked up at the two. "Not to be a bother, but you ladies realize I'm sitting right here?"

"Yeah." Casey nodded and turned back to her best friend. "And this guy is a big dork."

"Is he cute though?"

"Yeah."

They heard William let out a deep breath. Both looked over at him. "Something on your mind honey?" Olivia asked.

"Just how weird you women are." He answered and didn't look up.

"Why are we weird?" Casey asked. "Because I don't want to go out with a boring dork?"

He looked up at her. "This is none of my business, sorry for interrupting."

"No, tell me." Casey pressured.

"Because you won't give the guy a chance." He answered. "Do you not know how hard it is for a man to approach either of you? And not only because you're beautiful, it's because you hold some authority in this city. You intimidate us."

"Then how are you dating Olivia Mr. Sissy?" Casey questioned. "You weren't scared to approach her."

"Yes I was. She luckily had a crush on me first." He smiled. "She made the first move."

"Did not." Olivia defended. "You kissed me first."

"Nope. You gave me a kiss on the elevator first and you came to my apartment first and let's not forget how do you don't like rules so you kissed me on the lips." William grinned.

Olivia shrugged. "Whatever sissy."

"Ok I'll give the guy a chance, but if I'm bored out of mind, I'm blaming you Billy." Casey stated. "So are we playing that football game against the firemen league?"

Olivia pointed at her stomach. "I can't play. But you guys go for it."

Casey looked over at William reading. "What about you Billy?" Only Casey called him that and he didn't care, he corrected her a bunch of times but she wouldn't listen.

William looked up at her. "What about me?"

"Want to fill in for your baby's mama? We need a receiver."

"I don't have time. I have to go to a meeting in Virginia."

"It's only one game." She defended. "You look like you can take hits, don't be scared."

"I'm not. I was the quarterback on my high school team." He answered as he kept reading.

"Then you're quarterback. Elliot is receiver."

"I told you I can't ma'm."

Casey grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "I told you not to call me that Billy."

"You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes are you?"

"I'm glad you're catching onto my persuading ways Billy."

"Stop calling me that ma'm." he teased with a smirk.

Casey looked over at Olivia. "You mind if I go kick your boyfriend's ass?"

"Be my pleasure." Olivia smirked.

Casey got up and went over to William. "I'll kill you." She stated and poked him in the stomach.

"Go away. You're being a brat." He stated.

Olivia rolled her eyes and watched TV. Casey and William already had a sibling relationship. They constantly picked on each other.

"You're being a punk Willy." She licked her finger and stuck it in his ear. "Wet Willy." She burst into laughter.

He groaned and pushed her hand away. "Stop. I'm working."

"I'm working." She mocked.

He gave her a mean look. She gave him the same look. He instantly picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. He got up and carried her out of the apartment.

"Oh c'mon." She complained. She slapped his butt.

"Hey!" He yelled and set her down in the hallway. He ran back to the apartment and locked the door before she could come in.

Olivia laughed a little. "If I didn't know better, I would think you two were related."

He went over to Olivia and started kissing her. "And I'm not boring." He whispered. "Just not as fun as you."

She started kissing him back on the lips. They heard a knock on the door. "Oh c'mon."

"Guys c'mon, open the door."

"Go away Novak." William called over.

"I need my purse and jacket."

Olivia handed William the purse and jacket Casey left. "Your war. Deal with it."

He took the stuff and unlocked the door. "Here. Now go away." He gave her the jacket and purse.

"I'll leave as long as you agree that you will play football for us."

"Fine. I agree. Now leave."

"Fine. Bye Liv." Casey called over. Olivia just waved. Casey left as William closed the door.

He went back to Olivia for their make out session.


	10. Chapter 10

William and Olivia arrived at the park where they were playing football. More like William was playing in Olivia's spot since she was pregnant.

Elliot and Casey were sitting on a bench waiting along with more NYPD members.

Casey quickly got up seeing their quarterback. "Hey."

William nodded. "Hey."

Casey looked at all the guys and some women. "This is William Grant. Benson's boyfriend. He is filling in." Casey grabbed an NYPD t-shirt and tossed it to William. "Get in uniform."

William shook his head and took off his t-shirt. He heard a couple guys whistle to tease him about his muscular body. He smiled shyly and pulled on the navy blue NYPD t-shirt.

Elliot spotted the team from the Fire Department coming toward them. "They are here."

William looked over and saw most of the firefighters were extremely built. On his team only him, Elliot and maybe two more guys looked like that. He gulped a little.

"You any good Grant?" One officer asked. "FD is kind of rough."

William nodded. "I lead my high school to state champs." He answered. "I think I still got it."

The officer nodded and tossed him his belt flag. "No tackling."

William nodded and pulled on the belt to play flag football.

Olivia looked over at him. "Sure you want to do this?"

"Why not? It's just a game."

"These guys are assholes."

"I'm a US marine Olivia." William smiled. "I can handle it." He gave her a kiss and ran out on the field.

Everyone got in position. The captain of the FD team came over. "Robert Callaway."

William shook his hand. "William Grant."

"Good luck Grant." Callaway snickered and walked away.

William raised an eyebrow but didn't pay much attention to it. They already decided offensive and defense.

William stood behind Elliot who was throwing him the ball. The ball was thrown to him. He instantly threw it half way down the field to another team member. Everyone stared in shock by the arm William had.

All of a sudden, the NYPD member got tackled down.

William looked very confused. He looked over at Callaway. "That's a foul captain. We're playing flag football."

"What's wrong? Can't take it?" Callaway laughed and walked away.

William nodded and went over to Elliot. "Can you throw?"

"Yeah." Elliot nodded.

"Pass it to me." William told him and went long.

Elliot got the ball and instantly passed it to William.

Callaway attempted to grab William but William simply dodged him. He kept running. He grabbed one opposing team member by the shirt and threw him down before he got to the touchdown.

Callaway instantly got in William's face. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" William asked. "Can't take it?" He tossed him the ball and walked away.

Casey went over to William. "Is this going to get rough? I really don't want to be tackled down by a fireman. Hot as they are, not the day for me to get hurt."

William looked over. "Why don't you sit out on this one ok?"

"Gladly." Casey nodded and ran off field. It was now mostly men on the field.

"Hey Grant, want to play this like men? Real football?" Callaway smiled.

William nodded and took the flags off his belt. "Let's go." All the men took their flags off.

Olivia went over to her boyfriend. "Babe…I know you're a crazy marine…but these guys are merciless, they will give you a concussion if they have to."

"It's fine. I run like a bullet." He gave her a kiss. "Don't worry your pretty little head." He went out on the field where it instantly became intense.

In a matter of half an hour, Elliot was tackled down, Callaway had a broken nose and William was tackled down by two men.

They were sitting on the bench for half time. Olivia was shaking her head. "You guys are going to get killed."

"We're fine." William told her. "Elliot you fine?"

"I'm good." Elliot nodded and placed ice on his neck.

As they were about to go back out, William's phone rang. He looked at who was calling him and instantly got serious. "Sergeant Grant." He listened for a little while "Yes sir…I understand sir…I will take care of it personally sir." He hung up the phone. "I have to go."

"What?" Elliot asked. "Now? We need you."

"It's official business." William answered. "Sorry." He grabbed his hoodie and quickly ran to the car.

Olivia followed. "What's going on?"

"One of my privates is in a hostage situation."

"What? The cops handle that."

"It's the colonel's son." He answered and gave her a kiss. "Can Casey drive you home?" Olivia nodded. "I'll see you later." He got in the car and drove off.

Olivia stood there for a second when her phone went off. She answered it. "Benson…I'll be right there." She got the same call as William. There was a child involved. She looked over at Elliot who was grabbing his stuff since he got the same call as her.

--

Olivia and Elliot pulled over at the scene. They spotted a bunch of marines walking around with automatic weapons. "This is a circus." Elliot stated as they went out.

They instantly spotted William in his camouflaged uniform and his bullet proof vest on. He was arguing with a police officer.

"This is not your jurisdiction sergeant!" The officer yelled.

"This is my military base officer! You stand down!" William yelled back.

"Don't make me arrest you Sergeant!"

"Screw you! Don't make me get you shot!"

"Is that a threat?"

"It will be in five seconds if you don't order your men down!" William yelled in his face.

"Your private has a gun to a child's head!"

"Order your men down officer!"

Elliot and Olivia got in the middle of it. "Hey, Calm down." Elliot showed his badge to the officer. "What is going on?"

"We're about to get this jarhead arrested, that's what" the officer smirked.

William instantly slugged him across the face. The officer punched him back. In an instant, all the marines had their weapons pointed at the officer. The cops around instantly pointed their weapons at the marines.

William got off the ground and wiped his lip. "Order your men to put their weapons down." The officer stared at him. "My men have no problem killing you. And if you haven't noticed, you are the only one without a vest here officer."

The man nodded. "Put your weapons down." The cops did as told.

"Weapons down." William ordered. The marines put their weapons down. "Now will you let me work? Or you want to fight over the glory?" William walked past them. "No one gets past this point." He told the marines. All nodded.

William moved closer to the house. "Nicholas!"

"Will?" The man from inside asked.

"Yeah man, what's going?" William kneeled down and pulled out his gun.

"A misunderstanding."

"Alright. Do you have Jeff in there?"

"Yeah."

"You have to let him go Nicholas, he is only a kid. He is your son." William called over.

"I can't. I do and they will get in here and kill me."

"No one is going to kill you Nicky, I just got in a fight with a cop. I'm not letting anyone touch you."

Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks seeing William was rather calm as he loaded his gun. They weren't sure what he was doing but he was getting progress.

"What happens when I let him go?" Nicholas asked.

"I come in there and I take you in personally. No one else."

"Alright. I trust you." Nicholas came out of the house with his son in front of him. "I'm going to jail aren't I?"

"Yeah." William nodded and held his gun to his side as he stayed down on one knee. "Throw your weapon down and let that female detective take Jeff." He motioned to Olivia.

"You said only you."

William nodded. "That officer is carrying my child. I trust her. I need you to trust me and let her take Jeff before any more harm happens."

Nicholas shook his head. "I can't go to jail. Not like this." He held up his weapon to his son's head. He was about to pull the trigger.

William instantly lifted his gun and shot Nicholas straight in the head. He quickly ran over and grabbed the boy. "C'mon" He covered his eyes and instantly carried him over to Olivia.

Olivia took him and carried him over to the car.

Elliot went over to William. "I thought he was your friend."

"He was." William nodded. "I did what I had to do." He handed Elliot his gun and placed his hands on the back of his head. "You going to arrest me?"

"You're a US Marine Sergeant under a military base. I can't arrest you." Elliot answered.

William nodded and took the gun back. "Thank you." He pulled off his bulletproof vest and walked away.

--

Olivia came into the apartment later that night and spotted William staring blankly at the turned off TV. "Want to talk about it?"

He glanced over at her. "Huh? No. I'm fine."

Olivia nodded and sat down by him. "Don't lie to me."

He shook his head. "There is nothing to talk about. I knew Nicholas for more than ten years. I knew he had some issues. Never thought he would attempt to kill his own child."

"Why did you kill him? You could have just wounded him."

"I'm a trained killing machine." He answered. "Plus…I couldn't let him go to jail. He deserves more dignity then that."

Olivia nodded. "Do you want me to hold you? That helps me when I'm feeling down."

He smirked a little. "Yeah."

She laid down on the couch and pulled him down. "It will be ok."

He gently rubbed her baby bump. "When will he come out? I want to be a daddy already."

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "You'll be a great dad." She whispered and just held him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Two months later…_

William pulled on his marine dress uniform and stared at all this pins and badges in the mirror. He was going to a soldiers funeral.

Olivia slowly came into the bedroom and leaned on the door frame. "Hey, I'm going to get some food with Casey. You want anything?"

"No. I don't have time. Thank you." He answered in his shy manner. He sat down on the bed and pulled on his nice, shiny, black shoes.

Olivia came in and sat down by him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No." He answered and got up. He took his hat and placed it under his arm. He fixed his white belt and grabbed his car keys.

"I thought your marine buddies were going to pick you up." Olivia reminded him. She knew he wasn't all there when he was attending a friend's funeral. It happened very often.

He nodded and put his car keys down. "I forgot."

"It's ok." Olivia got up and went over to him. She placed her palms on his cheek and made him look at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered. "Look about last night, don't tell anyone ok?"

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Who am I going to tell?" She took him in a hug. "And you have nothing to be ashamed of. Your friend died, it's ok to cry." She whispered.

"You say it, I still don't believe it." He slowly hugged back.

"Well I'll keep saying it until you start believing it." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tighter.

Casey knocked on the door. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, there are three marines by your door…I'm guessing it's for William."

William let go of Olivia and nodded. "Yeah." He walked to the door and attempted to walked past Casey. Casey instantly hugged him. He stopped, hugged back and gave Olivia a confused look. "Case?"

"I had a bad day." She stated. "I needed a hug"

"You didn't work today." William reminded her.

"So? Can't a girl have a bad day without rapists and murderers?"

"Of course. I'm sorry." He nodded and gently stroked her hair. "It's ok honey."

Olivia smiled a little knowing it was Casey's way of comforting William without him knowing it.

"You done? I have to go." He told her.

"Yeah." She pretended to sniffle. "You're a sweet man. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He nodded and walked past her. "Hey guys." He nodded at the three marines by his front door dressed in the same way he was. He looked over at Casey. "Next time, when three men are by the front door…don't leave the front door open."

"Ok, dad." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't yell at her sergeant, she's cute." The youngest marine stated with a grin toward Casey.

William looked over at him sternly. "Wipe that grin off your face."

"But that's not your girlfriend." He kept looking at Casey. "My name is Adam, can I take you to dinner?"

"Yes." Casey instantly smiled.

"No." William answered. "You may not Smith."

"C'mon man." Adam begged.

"Walk." William ordered. All three marines quickly turned around and walked away from the door.

"You're an ass." Casey told him. "I hate you."

"Goodnight." William nodded and closed the door behind him.

"He is just protective." Olivia told Casey.

"Smith was cute." Casey pouted. "He is worse than a big brother, never lets me meet anyone cute."

"I know. I'm sorry. Now let's go eat." Olivia grabbed her jacket and shoes.

-__------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat in her living room on the couch watching TV and eating Chinese takeout while Casey went to buy them ice cream. William still wasn't home from the funeral.

A couple minutes later, she heard the door unlock. She heard mumbling and William talking. "If he pukes in my house, I am holding you personally responsible." William ordered. Adam was wasted and had one arm around Williams neck and the other around another Marines neck.

"I know sir, I would let him sleep in my house but my wife is a real bitch." The marine stated.

Olivia looked over and quickly raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Need me to get off the couch?"

"Please." William answered.

Olivia got up and took her food with her. "Is he ok?"

"Wasted." William answered and placed the young marine on the sofa. "You're coming to pick him up in the morning right Peterson?"

"Yes sir." Peterson answered. He shook hands with William and nodded toward Olivia. "M'am." He turned around and left the apartment.

Olivia looked at the drunken Marine and then William.

"I'm sorry about this." William quickly explained. "He doesn't have a place to go except the army base and if he shows up there wasted, they will kick him out of the military."

"It's ok." Olivia answered. "Doesn't he have a home here?"

"No." William shook his head. "He joined the military because he was a foster kid…doesn't have a place to live if he gets kicked out. I'm sorry Liv."

"It's fine babe." She nodded and gave him a kiss. "I'll get him a pillow and a blanket." She went to the bedroom.

William let out a breath of relief and started undoing his belt and uniform. He walked to the fridge to get food as he got undressed. He put his belt over the kitchen chair and unbuttoned his uniform jacket. He took it off and put it over the chair.

He pulled out a salad he ate earlier in the morning and began eating it standing up as he kept undressing in the kitchen. He was down to his tank top and his blue pants undone and unzipped. He started walking toward the bedroom.

Casey suddenly came into the house and instantly slammed straight into William. "Son of a bitch!"

"Oh c'mon!" He yelled back realizing the melted ice cream was all over him.

Casey looked down and the dressing from the salad was on her. "What the hell man"

"Watch where you're going."

"I was opening the door. You watch where you're going." She stated and went to get a towel for both of them.

"This is where I live Casey." He shook his head and pulled his wife beater off. He threw it in the laundry.

Olivia came out of the bedroom with a blanket and pillow in hand. She stopped and looked at both of them. William was wiping ice cream off his bare chest and Casey was wiping dressing off her hoodie. She shook her head and kept walking.

"Why is the ice cream melted?" William asked.

"Why are you eating a salad at eleven at night?"

"Because I live here and I can do what I want." He shook his head.

"Well then I melted the ice cream on purpose. Smart ass."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to go shower." He walked past her and went to the bathroom.

"Wait!" Casey quickly ran and knocked on the door. "I have to pee. Please open before you shower."

"Casey I'm already undressed." He told her. "Hold it for ten minutes."

"No. I really have to go, please William? Please?"

"You're such a pain." He finally opened the door with a towel around his waist. "Hurry up." She quickly ran past him and closed the door. William shook his head. "I swear, I feel like I'm a father already. She's such a pest."

Olivia smiled and put the blanket over Adam. "Would this be considered tucking in our kids?"

"Make Casey take care of him. She likes him."

"I can't do that." Olivia put the pillow under his head.

William knocked on the door. "C'mon lady."

"Shut up man." Casey called back. A couple seconds later, she finally came out. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He nodded. "Olivia?" He glanced at the bathroom knowing she always had to use the bathroom because she was pregnant. Olivia said nothing and simply went to the bathroom.

___---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 3 am, everyone was asleep. Casey was asleep on the other sofa in the living room because Olivia promised they would go shopping tomorrow morning in upstate New York and they wanted to leave early.

Adam was down to his t-shirt he had under his uniform and boxers under the blanket. William asked Casey to help him undress him to make him more comfortable and not throw up on his uniform.

Adam slowly woke up with a pulsing headache. He looked around and slowly started realizing whose living room he was sleeping in. He spotted Casey sleeping in the other sofa. He slowly got up to get water.

He went to the kitchen and started opening cabinets quietly to find a glass. He finally found one. As he was about to close the cabinet, it slipped from his hands and slammed shut. "Damn it." He mumbled under his breath. He turned around and spotted Casey waking up.

She got up and spotted him in the kitchen. "Hey, feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." He nodded. "Um…where's the light in this place? I'm sort of working blind here."

She got off the sofa and turned on the kitchen light. "Need some Tylenol?"

"Yeah. That would be great." He smiled a little.

She got the bottle and opened it for him. "Adam right?"

"Yes m'am."

"Casey." She put her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Casey." He shook her hand. "Um…I'm hoping you undressed me, not Sergeant." He looked down at his appearance.

"He helped. It's hard to lift dead weight." She smirked.

"Sounds good." He nodded. Suddenly they heard someone fumbling with the door handle. They quickly exchanged looks. "They aren't expecting anyone are they?"

"No." Casey whispered.

Adam put his finger by his mouth to motion for her to be quiet. "Stay here." He whispered. He walked over by the door and stood behind it waiting for it to open.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's eyes flew open hearing noise. "William." She whispered and shook him.

He quickly woke up. "What's wrong?" He turned around to look at her.

"I heard noise."

"Oh. It's probably Smith or Casey going to the bathroom." He laid back down.

"Go check."

"Olivia c'mon." He mumbled sleepily. "It's nothing."

"Go."

"You're so paranoid-" His sentence was caught off by Casey's scream. He instantly jumped out of bed and rushed out of the room.

He stopped for a second to realize what was going on. Adam had a masked man against the wall and holding onto his neck while another masked man was trying to get Adam off his friend.

William quickly grabbed the other man and yanked him off Adam.

The one Adam was holding kept struggling and punched Adam across the face. Adam punched him right back and threw him on the ground. "Stay down!" Adam yelled and kneeled on his back.

William pushed the burglar against the wall and twisted his arm behind his back.

Olivia came out of the bedroom with her weapon to her side.

Suddenly, something hit Adam in the back of the neck and quickly made him unconscious. The burglar that Adam was holding quickly got up and grabbed Casey and held a knife to her throat.

William heard the blow and quickly turned around. A third member was holding a gun pointed toward William. "Let him go."

William quickly turned around with the burglar still in front of him and twisting his arm behind his back. "Get out of my house."

"I'll kill your friend." He pointed the weapon at Adam lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

William quickly grabbed the masked man around the neck. "And I'll kill yours."

The third man pointed the weapon at Olivia. "Or I kill her and her baby." He pointed at her stomach.

Adam slowly opened his eyes and fought the urge to pass out again. The blood loss was making him extremely sleepy.

"Leave my house and no one gets hurt." William ordered. "I won't even call the cops."

Adam stayed on the ground and looked around without anyone noticing. He wanted the gun aimed toward him, not Olivia. He quickly jumped up and tackled down the man with the gun. They started fighting over the gun.

Casey let out a piercing scream as the man cut her neck with the knife.

Adam stopped fighting over the gun hearing the scream. He quickly backed away and stood in front of Olivia. He grabbed the gun from her hands and pointed it at the man. "Leave."

The man was steaming from anger. "Not before I kill you." He lifted it toward Casey.

Adam quickly pulled the trigger without thinking and shot him straight in the head. He quickly turned the weapon toward the man holding Casey. "Let her go." He whispered from shock of what he just did.

The man stared at the dead body and started pulling down the knife down Casey's neck in anger. Adam gulped, aimed and shot.

Casey stood there in shock and looked to her side. The man had a bullet hole in his head and instantly fell to the ground.

William punched the man he was holding and knocked him out. He quickly ran into the bedroom and got Olivia's handcuffs. He hand cuffed him and grabbed his phone. "Call Don." He told Olivia.

Olivia slowly nodded and dialed her captains number.

William went over to Adam. He gently pulled the gun out of his hands. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Check on her." He stated and stared at Casey in complete shock.

William went over to Casey and took her arm. "You ok Case?" He led her to the bedroom. "C'mon, you'll be ok." He whispered. "Smith, get a towel." He ordered. Adam quickly moved and went to the kitchen.

William sat Casey down on the bed and kneeled down in front of her. "Take a deep breath." He whispered. "You're just in shock."

Adam came back holding a towel on his wound and one for Casey. He kneeled down by her and put the towel on her cut on her neck. "It's not a deep wound." He explained.

Casey looked over at him. "You almost killed me."

"I didn't."

"You almost killed me." She snapped at him louder this time.

"Casey." William said. "He is a sniper shooter in the marines, he wouldn't have missed."

"Whatever." She shook her head.

"Come here." William took her in a hug. "It's ok." He whispered and stroked the back of her hair. She started crying on his shoulder in a matter of seconds.

Adam gently touched her shoulder to comfort her. She instantly jerked away from him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and got up. He looked over at Olivia as she got off the phone. "Should I go or do I have to stay to give my report to the cops?"

"Stay." Olivia whispered. She gently rubbed his shoulder. "It's ok." She glanced at Casey.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia sat with Casey in the hospital as the doctor bandaged up her neck. Casey was on the table and Olivia was sitting on the chair next to her.

"I'll prescribe you some pain killers and disinfection cream. Put it on twice daily then put a bandage on it." The doctor told her. "Otherwise you should be fine and healed in a week or two."

"Is there going to be a scar?"

"There shouldn't be. The cut isn't deep so it should heal nicely and if there is, I can always prescribe something for scars."

Casey nodded. "Thanks."

The doctor nodded and turned around and left the room.

Olivia got up. "Want me to take you home?"

"I don't really want to be alone tonight." She smirked. "After all that."

"I can sleep over if you want." Olivia offered.

"Where's William going to sleep?"

"He will probably go the army base and spend the night there until the cops are done in our apartment."

Casey nodded. "Ok. Sounds good." She got off the table and grabbed William's hoodie that he let her borrow. She went out of the office and quickly spotted Adam sitting on the chair outside the room waiting.

Adam looked up and quickly got up. "Hey."

Casey looked up and down at him. He was in light blue jeans and a USMC gray t-shirt. "What did you go home and change?"

"Casey c'mon." Olivia whispered. She knew Casey was being harsh on him for earlier but she also didn't know he didn't have a home.

"Actually, I went with Sergeant to the base and got what was there." He answered as he put his hands behind his back.

Casey said nothing and walked past him. Olivia followed quickly. "Give him a break." Olivia whispered. "He is being nice. He saved your life, the least you could do is thank him."

Casey stopped, looked at her and then turned to look at Adam. "Thank you for shooting toward me."

Adam smiled. "You're welcome. I'll stop by and get you some Hello Kitty bandages for your neck." He turned around and walked away.

"What a jerk." Casey shook her head in anger and turned the other direction.

Olivia stood there confused. "Case…our car is over there." She told the young lawyer. Casey turned around again and stomped toward the exit. Olivia followed.

They went outside and found Adam trying to hail a taxi. "What the hell is he doing?" Casey asked bitterly.

"Getting a ride I'm guessing." Olivia answered. "Calm down." She walked toward the car. It started pouring rain. "Casey c'mon." Olivia quickly ran to the car and got in. Casey followed.

Olivia looked over at her. "What?" Casey asked.

"Why are you so mad at him? Look at him, he can't get a cab, he is soaking wet now, he came out here at five in the morning to check on you and you're giving him a hard time."

"You're so maternal when pregnant."

"Casey c'mon be nice. We're driving him back to the base." Olivia turned on the car and drove toward Adam. She stopped and opened the window. "Get in."

"No." He answered and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You're going to catch a cold. Get in."

"No thank you."

"C'mon, you know there are no cabs running until six and you look like a wet puppy already. Get in. Please."

"Fine. But she better not bitch at me." He opened the back seat door and got in.

"I don't bitch." Casey corrected.

He stared at her. "I'm not even talking to you."

"Good."

"Fine."

Olivia looked at the two. "Like you're in high school, I swear." She shook her head.

They kept quiet for a while until Adam spoke up again. "Ms. Benson when are you do?"

"It's Olivia. And in about a month." She answered.

"What are you having Olivia?"

"A boy."

"Are you excited?"

"Yup"

"Any ideas on what you are going to name him?"

"We haven't really discussed it yet."

Adam nodded. "Are you guys planning to get married?"

"Um…I really don't know."

Casey looked over at him. "You ask too many questions."

"When your name is Olivia, then you can tell me that. Olivia am I annoying you?"

"Nope."

"See, she's enjoying bonding time Casey." Adam told her. "You're so anti-social."

"Shut up."

"Make me"

Olivia shook her head. "Guys, c'mon. It's five in the morning, the sun is about to come out, not the time to fight."

"Sorry ma'm." Adam stated.

"She's not old, don't call her ma'm." Casey snapped.

"I'll call her whatever my heart desires; some of us just have manners."

Casey scoffed and looked ahead. They all kept quiet until they got to the base. Olivia parked in front of the gates. There was already soldiers on the field training. William was in the crowd standing over some marines as they did sit ups and push ups.

"Damn, I'm late." Adam mumbled and quickly got out of the car. "Thank you Olivia. Hope you feel better Casey." He waved and quickly ran onto the field.

"Smith!" A higher ranking officer quickly yelled. "Who gave you permission to be off base?"

"Uh." Adam panicked.

William went over. "I did sir." He answered and quickly stood in formation with Adam.

"Reason?"

"Family emergency sir." William lied for him.

"Alright. Smith, get out there. Sergeant, go train your soldiers."

Both quickly saluted the captain and run out to the field.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia laid on Casey's couch as Casey made food for them. Suddenly Olivia felt extremely pain across her stomach. "Oh my god" She instantly sat up. "Son of a bitch."

"You ok?" Casey looked over right away.

"It hurts. Badly." Olivia fell back on the couch from the agonizing pain.

Casey quickly went over. "Ok, let's go to the hospital, can you get up?"

"I can try." Olivia attempted and instantly laid back down. "Ow. No. Fuck!"

"Ok, ok. I'll call William. It's ok honey. Just breath." Casey took Olivia's hand and called William from her cellphone.

"Yes darling?"

Casey instantly raised an eyebrow realizing it was Adam's voice and not William.

"Put William on the phone."

"I can't, he isn't here."

"Go find him."

"I know where he is, he just can't get on his phone."

"Adam it's an emergency, Olivia is in pain."

"Casey he is on a chopper on the way to Washington. He left his phone with me because he isn't allowed to have it with him."

"Is there anyway I can get in touch with him?"

"You can't, I can. Look where is Olivia? I'll come over."

"No, you don't need to come over, just get William."

"Who is that?" Olivia asked. "Adam? Tell him to come over, Elliot is out of town for a case."

"Adam, come over to my apartment. 324 west Lexington, apartment 14." Casey hung up the phone. "William is in Washington, Adam will get in touch with him."

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Casey quickly opened the door and was shocked with Adam standing there. "How the hell did you get here so fast?" She asked and looked at two men in uniform standing by the door that came with Adam.

"Military police car and a helicopter. You live a couple miles from the Marine base." He answered and went over to Olivia. "Where's the pain?"

"All over."

"Ok that's not good. You could have internal damage that can cause the baby to be suffocating if it's a blood problem."

"What are you a doctor?" Casey asked.

"Sort of." Adam answered. "Not official yet. I decided I rather help people then sniper shoot them in the head."

"Excuse me?" Olivia spoke up. "Go on a date later, pregnant lady in pain over here."

"Right, sorry." Adam nodded and took her hand. "Jensen, start the car. Garcia, you can take the chopper back." Both of the men by the door quickly left. "Can you walk?"

"No."

"Ok, can I pick you up? You're not going to kill me right?"

"No, go ahead." Olivia answered.

Adam put his arm under her back and under her knees. He picked her up and carried her out of the apartment. Casey followed. They went downstairs. There was an official military police car waiting. Adam carried her in the back seat and sat with her. Casey got in the front.

Jensen quickly turned on the siren and lights and quickly drove off. In a matter of minutes, they were in front of the hospital. "Casey go get a wheelchair." Adam ordered. Casey quickly got out and went to get a wheelchair. Adam picked up Olivia and carried her over to the hospital. He put Olivia down on the wheelchair and rolled her in.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William stood in front of his commanding officer trying not to lose his temper. "Sir, I'm really sorry but I have to go."

"You were sent here on official business Sergeant."

"I know sir, but my wife is pregnant and she's in pain."

"You aren't married."

"My girlfriend, whatever."

"Watch that attitude sergeant. Why aren't you married if you got her pregnant?"

"With all due respect sir, that isn't your business."

"You leave, I will write you up. You know damn well you aren't allowed to leave until the meeting is over."

"It's a family emergency sir."

The commanding officer got closer to him. "I don't give a fuck if you're mother was dying, you have a job to do." He whispered. "If you had responsibilities, you should have resigned from your position."

"So your son can take my job after one year of service? I earned my ranking and I'm not giving it up…sir." William whispered back.

The colonel came out of the office. "What's going on here?"

"Sir, my girlfriend is having pregnancy complications, do I have permission to leave Washington?"

The colonel glanced at the commanding officer. "You're from New York, correct Grant?"

"Yes sir."

"Take the chopper, get in touch with us when everything is settled at home so we can finish up this meeting."

"Thank you sir." William saluted the colonel and quickly ran down the hall.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia laid on the bed as she waited for the test results to come back. Adam and Casey sat by her in complete silence.

Adam's phone rang. "Smith." He got off the chair. "Ok, I'll let her know." He hung up the phone. "Sergeant is on his way over here. He is taking the chopper to the hospital, should be here in about twenty minutes or less."

"Thank god." Olivia breathed out. "This hurts so fucking bad."

The door opened and the doctor came in. "Olivia we need to do an emergency C-Section. The baby wants to come out"

"I'm not due until the end of this month."

"He have to do it or the baby could be in danger."

Olivia looked around. "Ok."

The doctor looked at Adam. "Are you the father?"

"Oh. No." Adam quickly shook his head. "The father is on his way."

"We can't wait." The doctor stated. "If you want, we can suit you up so you can go into the room with Olivia while we prep her."

Adam looked around. "Um…"

"I don't want to go alone." Olivia quickly spoke up. "I'm scared."

"What about Casey?" Adam spoke up.

"I can't stand the smell of the hospital, I think I might throw up any second." Casey scrunched up her nose.

"Ok, I'll go." Adam nodded. The doctor motioned for him to follow out of the room. Adam did.

A couple minutes later, nurses came in and rolled Olivia out of the room to prep her.

Adam took off his uniform jacket and only left on his t-shirt and pants as they pulled on scrubs on him.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William ran down the hospital hallway as fast as he could. He dodged people and almost fell a couple of times but didn't stop. He skid to a stop at the desk. "Olivia Benson." He panted.

"She's being prepped for surgery."

"Where? I'm the father."

"The father is already in there."

"No, that's Adam, that isn't the father. I'm the father. I have to be in there." He stated.

"I can't let you go in there." The nurse argued with him.

"Listen lady, I'm the father, you don't understand the hell I went through to get here on time. Now just fucking tell me where she is." He stated angrily.

"I can't."

"Casey, where's Casey? The redhead that was with Olivia."

"She's in the room."

"Which room?"

"214, but you can't go in there."

William quickly ran down the hall to find the room. He rushed into the room. He stopped seeing Casey making out with a young doctor. "Casey, tell them I'm the father, they won't let me in to see Olivia."

Casey quickly stopped kissing hearing William's voice. "Ok."

"Now, hurry."

Casey rushed out of the room. William glanced at the doctor and followed Casey down the hall. It was Casey's turn to argue with the front desk nurse.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam and Olivia looked at each other hearing Casey's voice practically yelling. "Go." Olivia told Adam.

Adam left the room and went to the front desk. "Hey, wow, what's going on?" He asked Casey.

"We're trying to tell her that Will is the father, she won't believe us."

Adam looked at the nurse. "He is." He started taking off the scrubs and handing them over to William. William said nothing and quickly put them on. He went to the room where Adam came out of.

"Baby, hey." Olivia whispered. She instantly took William's hand. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too." He gently hugged her. "Are you ok? What's going on?"

"They have to do an emergency C-Section."

"Is the baby ok?"

"I think so, they didn't tell me much."

"Ok, I'll talk to the doctor. It will be ok." He gave her a kiss.

The doctor came in and looked at William. "You're the father?"

"Yes." William nodded. "What exactly is going on?"

"The baby is having issues with being in the womb. It happens for premature babies, it's safer to do an early C-section, if you wait longer the baby could have breathing troubles which could lead to brain damage."

William nodded. "Ok."

"Ready?" The doctor asked.

Both nodded. They rolled Olivia out and William followed.


	13. Chapter 13

Adam and Casey sat in the waiting room quietly.

"I hope they name the kid after me." Adam spoke up.

"Highly doubt it. If they name it after anyone, it will be after me." Casey said.

Adam smirked. "A unisex name? Sergeant will never go for that."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, I known him for almost five years now. He's my best friend."

"Aww that's cute."

"Do you think guys find your need to bring down men all the time attractive? We don't."

"Why do you think I even want you attracted to me?"

"Who said I was?"

"Didn't you show up to the hospital at 5 in the morning to check on me?"

"Don't remind me of my stupidity."

Both became quiet again. The young doctor that Casey was fooling around with earlier came over. He sat down by her. "Hey."

Casey instantly smiled. "Hey."

Adam looked over instantly and crossed his arms on his chest. He stayed quiet.

The doctor glanced at Adam. "Hey." He extended his hand out. "Josh."

Adam shook his hand. "Adam."

"Nice to meet you Adam. Are you Casey's brother?"

"No." Adam answered. "Just a friend."

"Cool." Josh nodded. "Casey want to go get a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." Casey smiled and got up.

"Adam did you want anything?"

"No." Adam answered bitterly.

Josh put his hand on her lower back and led her down the hall.

Adam sat their quietly feeling the jealousy built up.

"Olivia Benson." Someone asked at the front desk.

Adam looked over. It was William's step dad. He quickly got up. "She's in surgery now, William is with her sir."

Cragen turned around. "Hey Adam." He shook his hand. He knew him very well because Adam normally stayed with William when they were home because he didn't have a home. "What are you doing here?"

"Sergeant was out of state at the time so I sort of filled in." He sat down on the chair again.

Cragen sat down by him. "Where's Casey?"

"Oh. With some stupid doctor having coffee." He answered with a shrug.

Cragen smiled. "Jealous?"

"No!" Adam quickly shook his head. "I don't care who she goes out with."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't sir."

Cragen nodded. "What did the doctor say about the baby?"

"He is having issues with being in the womb, so its better to do the emergency C-Section. That's all Sergeant could tell me before he went into the delivery room."

Cragen nodded. "When are you being deployed again?"

"I don't know yet, I had some medical problems and my physical wasn't a hundred percent."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No. I'm one of those marines that isn't excited about war and guns." He smiled.

"Ever think of working for the department?"

"Not really." He shrugged. "I'm taking some classes now for pre-med."

"That's good. So you can make the big money and get the ladies?" Cragen teased with a smirk.

"Mostly the money, I don't want the ladies that are interested in my money and not me." Adam stated and looked at Casey coming down the hall.

Cragen shook his head at Adam. "Haven't changed all these years Smith."

Casey kept laughing at everything Josh would say. "So Monday night at nine?"

Josh nodded. "Yes m'am. You got my number?"

"Yes sir." She laughed a little.

Cragen and Adam exchanged looks. Adam rolled his eyes. "Captain did you want any coffee?"

"I'm good." Cragen nodded.

Adam said nothing and got up. He walked past Casey and Josh and went to get coffee.

Josh gave Casey a hug and left. Casey sat down by Cragen. "What's Adam's problem?"

"I wonder." Cragen rolled his eyes. "He likes you."

"No he doesn't."

"So does."

"Well I don't like him."

"Well you're missing out, he is a real good guy."

Casey just shrugged and took a sip of coffee. "Josh is too. He is a doctor, he helps people, not kill them for a living."

Cragen shook his head and said nothing.

Adam came back and sat on Cragen's other side. He sipped his coffee and kept quiet.

William came out of the delivery room and started to take off his scrubs. "It's a boy." He smiled.

Cragen was the first to get up. "Congratulations." He went to shake his hand but William instantly hugged him. Cragen smirked and hugged him back.

William finally let go. "They said we can take him home in a couple weeks once he develops a little more but otherwise everything should be good."

"How's Olivia?" Casey asked.

"She's good. The surgery went well, she's sleeping now."

"Got a name yet?" Adam questioned.

"Not yet. I didn't get a chance to discuss it with Olivia."

"Can we see him?"

"Not yet, they are bringing him up to the pre-mature section of the hospital. His lungs aren't completely developed yet so they are putting him on the machine for about a week just to be on the safe side. I haven't even held him yet, they took him right away."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Couple days later…**_

William sat by the small plastic box that his son was in. He couldn't hold him yet, just touch him by putting his hands through the access of the box.

"Xavier?" Olivia suggested as she looked through the name book.

"No." William took a sip of his coffee.

"Alexander?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't like it."

"Jonathon?"

"He doesn't look like a Jonathon."

"What does he look like?"

"Some unique name."

"Carlos?"

William looked over at her. "Really?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to see if you were paying attention."

"I am."

"Sirius?"

"No. Sounds evil and devil like."

"I give up." Olivia closed the book. "I'm tired."

"Take a nap."

"No."

"Why?" William asked. Olivia shrugged. "He will be fine." He whispered. "I'm awake. Take a nap. C'mon." He kissed her forehead. She nodded and rested her head back.

William finished his coffee and looked through the clean clothes that Casey brought them over the days. They spent all day and night at the hospital with their son. Both refused to go home.

He found a clean shirt and took his old one off. He changed his shirt and folded the dirty one. Olivia always found it weird that he folded his dirty clothes but he was just used to it over the years.

He sat down by his son and watched him. "Hey buddy." He put his hand through the access and gently caressed his small hand. "You're going to be a heartbreaker, aren't you?"

There was a knock on the door. Casey came in with a bag of food. "Hey, I got you guys some food." She whispered seeing Olivia was sleeping. "How is he?"

"Small improvement over the days but nothing major." He took the bag of food. "Thanks, I'm sick of chips from the vending machines." He dug in the bag and went straight for the burger.

"I thought you hated junk food." She smiled at him.

"I do." He nodded and took a big bite out of the burger. "I'm going to gain weight being a father, I know it."

"That's ok. No name yet?"

"No. We got nothing."

There was another knock on the door. Adam came in this time with a box of pizza and a bag full of drinks. "Hey."

"Coke." William demanded.

Adam instantly dug into the bag and handed him a can of Coke. "Hungry much?" William nodded and finished off his burger, he went in the bag and got another one. "Want a slice of pizza?" William nodded again. Adam opened the box and let William grab a slice.

"For a skinny man, you eat a lot don't you?" Casey asked. William nodded.

Olivia stirred out of her sleep to the smell of food. "I want some." She opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice. "Oh food how I missed you."

William finished his food. "I'm going to get coffee, Adam want to come with?"

"Yeah." He got up and followed him out of the door. "So how is he?"

"He is ok, the doctor said it just takes time." William explained. "How are you and Casey?"

"What about Casey and I? We're not dating"

"Not even flirting?"

"No, she steers clear from me when she sees me nearby." Adam explained and put in quarters for the coffee machine. "She's dating some doctor that works here."

"Oh, the one she was making out with when Olivia was in labor." William thought out loud without thinking. Adam just looked over at him. "Oh, shit, I forgot you didn't know about that, sorry man."

"Why are you sorry? I don't care." He shrugged. "She's not my girlfriend."

William gave him a suspicious look. "Ok."

"I don't care Sergeant." Adam attempted again to convince him.

"Ok. Hey I never got the chance to thank you for helping out when Olivia was in labor."

"You don't have to thank me for that."

"Olivia and I were talking, we would like it if you would be our kid's godfather."

Adam instantly smiled. "I'd be honored. Thanks. Can I name him?"

"I don't like the name Adam, you know that."

"Damn it. Never mind."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey looked at the baby and then Olivia. "You should get a meaningful name for him. I mean after all this."

Olivia nodded and drank her Sprite. "I though of a name, I'm just going to discuss it with William first, see how he likes it."

"What is it?"

"I wanna discuss it with him first." Olivia said. "So are you and Adam together?"

"No. I'm seeing Josh. The doctor from here."

"Oh, the one you made out with spontaneously?" Olivia smiled. Casey raised her eyebrow. "Will and I don't have TV in here, all we do is talk all day. Sorry kid."

Casey shook her head. "Gossiping little girls."

"Hey, Will and I would like it if you could be the little guys godmother, if you want of course."

Casey grinned. "I'd love to be, thank you." She quickly hugged Olivia. "I think I might cry."

"Don't cry." Olivia chuckled.

"Can I name him?"

"No, William doesn't like unisex names like Casey."

"Damn it. I hate that guy sometimes"

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey and Adam left the hospital room around the same time.

"Hey guess what?" Adam looked over at her as they walked to the parking lot. "I'm a godfather."

Casey stopped in her tracks. "Not to their baby right?"

"Of course to their baby." Adam stopped also. "Why?" Casey kept looking at him. "Oh no, you're the godmother?" Casey nodded. "Damn it."

"Look, it's fine, we just have to stay out of each other's way."

"What do you make it sound so awkward?"

"Because we don't get along."

"No, you don't get along with me, I'm the civil one. You're the one that can't stand me."

"So? You tend to stalk me."

"I do not."

"Well you got this little boy crush on me."

"Don't be so cocky." Adam rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"It's not cocky." She quickly followed.

He turned around and walked backwards as he talked. "Look at that, you're stalking me now."

"No I'm not, the parking lot is over there."

"Then why were you looking at my ass?" He smiled.

"What ass?"

"I got a wonderful ass and you know it. You can bounce a quarter off it."

"See, now that's cocky." She smiled and purposefully didn't want to tell him he was going to fall over two steps walking backwards. In a matter of seconds, Adam tripped and instantly fell on the cement. Casey burst into laughter and took the two stairs and walked right past him.

"Ow." Adam laid on the ground. "That was mean."

Casey stopped at her car. "I thought you were gonna bounce right back up falling on your ass." She smiled and got in her car.

Adam laid there staring at the sky as he listened to her turn on her car and drive off.

"You ok Smith?" Cragen extended his hand out to the younger man.

Adam nodded and took his hand to pull himself up. "Yeah."

"You going in?"

"No, I was just on my way out when I fell actually."

"Stick around for a bit, I'll give you a ride to the base." Cragen offered knowing Adam didn't have a car or a home and sometimes no money. He had nothing but the military.

"No, I'll take the cab, thanks captain."

"Why waste money? C'mon, I'll give you a ride in ten minutes. I just came to see those three."

"I appreciate it sir, but I'm fine. I'm going to walk around the city for a bit anyway." Adam nodded not liking hand outs from anyone.

Cragen nodded and headed into the hospital.

He knocked on the door softly and went in. The nurse was letting William hold the baby for the first time because his bones were finally developed enough. "Hey." Cragen whispered.

William looked up with a huge smile. "Come in, look at my son."

Olivia watched the father of her son with a huge grin seeing how proud he was. "Evan, it means young fighter."

William looked at her and nodded. "Evan." He looked down at the baby. "Hi Evan Charles Benson."

"Grant." Olivia corrected. "Evan Charles Grant." William looked up at her and smiled even more.

"That's a good name." Cragen sat down next him. "He looks like a fighter."

"One more person can hold him for now then we got to put him back, he isn't completely strong yet." The nurse informed them.

"Captain did you want to hold him?" Olivia asked.

"He needs mommy bonding now, I'll take a rain check." Cragen smiled seeing Olivia wanted nothing more than to hold her son.

"Thanks." Olivia said excitedly and gently took Evan from William. "Come here baby." She whispered with tears in her eyes. "He is so small and light."

Evan suddenly jerked his arm rapidly.

The nurse instantly took him from Olivia. "He is having a seizure."

"What?" William instantly got up from his chair. "Where's the doctor?"

"Down the hall. Last door on the left." The nurse slowly put Evan down not to hurt him from his own movement.

William instantly ran out of the room to get the doctor. He ran as fast as possible.

Olivia stood there frozen not knowing what to do. Knowing she couldn't do anything to help her son. She simply began crying. "Oh my god."

Cragen slowly took Olivia and held her as she cried on his shoulder so she wouldn't have to watch her son suffer.


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia and William sat in the waiting room quietly and stared at the ground. Cragen was on the phone answering phone calls that William or Olivia got because neither wanted to explain to anyone what was happening to their son.

Adam was in the corner with his acoustic guitar showing a little boy how to play. The boy quickly got attached to him and Adam couldn't refuse him because he had leukemia.

Casey already heard what was going on and was on her way to the hospital after work.

Cragen hung up the phone and sat down. "Aunt Cecile sends her best wishes."

William looked up. "Who?"

"Your mother's cousin. The big lady." Cragen tried to explain. William just stared at him. "Has that big mole on her face?"

"Oh. Yeah." William nodded. "Thanks."

The little boy took Adam by the hand and started to lead him across the waiting room. "C'mon Adam, you have to meet my friends."

"Ok, ok, let's go have a concert." Adam picked him up in one hand and carried his guitar in the other. "Lead the way Jerry." He teased.

"But you're carrying me, you're walking."

"Ok, you point, I'll walk there." Adam stated. He looked at Olivia and William. "Let me know when you hear something." Both nodded and smiled at his playfulness with Jerry.

A couple minutes later, Casey came in. "What happened? Is he ok?"

"He had a seizure, the doctor is still with him." Cragen answered.

"Is there anything I can do?" She offered. Both shook their heads. "Food? Coffee?"

"I'm not hungry." Olivia answered quietly.

"You have to eat something." William looked at her. "You hardly ate anything all day."

"I'm not hungry." She said more sternly.

"Olivia c'mon, eat something."

"Stop." Her voice instantly raised. She got off her chair and went down the hall.

William got up and was about to follow her. Casey quickly put her hand up. "I got it." She assured him and followed Olivia down the hall. "Liv." She ran a little to catch up to her.

Olivia stopped and wiped her eyes. "I was holding him when it happened" She whispered in tears. "It's my fault."

"It's no one's fault." Casey told her. "C'mon. It would have happened if no one was holding him."

"He is so small. I'm scared he won't make it." She cried even more.

Casey took her in a hug. "You can't think like that. He is strong, he will be fine."

"It's not fair."

"I know."

William slowly came down the hall seeing Olivia crying. He wasn't sure if he should have but he wanted to comfort his girlfriend. He said nothing and hugged Olivia from the back and Casey with her. Casey smiled at him and hugged him back.

"This is where the party is at." They heard Adam's voice and hugged all three of them from the side.

Olivia laughed a little and wiped her nose.

"Olivia these little guys wanted to give you a hug because Evan is sick." Adam spoke up and motioned to a bunch of kids standing behind him. "They wanted me to ask you if it was ok."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, it's ok guys." The little kids quickly hugged Olivia around the legs. Olivia let go of her friends and bent down to hug all of the kids. "Thanks guys."

"Is Evan going to be ok?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, he will be fine." Olivia answered with a nod.

"My mom cries all the time too, I always tell her not to cause tears don't solve anything. Laughter does, right Adam?" Jerry looked up at Adam.

"Yes." Adam nodded. "Now let's go practice our song for Evan so we can make him laugh." He picked up Jerry and put him on his shoulders. "Holding on?"

"Yeah dude."

"Awesome." Adam picked up two more small kids under his arms. "Let's go band." He started walking and all the kids followed him.

Casey smirked at him and quickly felt William and Olivia staring at her. "What?" She stopped smiling and walked back to the waiting room.

Olivia said nothing and hugged William. "I'm sorry for snapping."

"It's ok." He kissed her on the head. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just felt overwhelmed." She tightened her hug and closed her eyes. "Tell me he will be alright."

He picked up her chin to look at her. "Hey, he will be just fine. Don't think negative. Please, I need you."

She nodded. "I know." She gave him a kiss. "I need you too."

"C'mon." He put his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the waiting room.

"So he plays the guitar?" Casey asked Cragen.

Cragen nodded. "And sings."

Casey nodded and then noticed Olivia and William coming back. "Not like I care." She shook her head at the older man. "I have a boyfriend."

Don simply smiled and nodded. "Ok."

Olivia sat down and rested her head on William's shoulder. "I'm hungry."

Casey quickly sat up. "What do you want? I'll go get it."

"I don't know." Olivia thought for a second. "Chinese?"

"I'm on it." William started pulling out his money. "Will don't make me smack you." William looked at her weirdly. Casey said nothing else and left the hospital but not before visiting the pediatric cancer section.

Elliot came in a couple minutes later with a bag of Chinese. "I think Casey is in love, she's spying on some guy playing a guitar for some kids."

William, Olivia and Cragen all exchanged looks and smiled.

"I got you guys Chinese, I know it's Olivia's comfort food." Elliot put the bag down. "Hope that's ok."

"Yeah, we sent Casey out for the same thing but that's ok." Olivia answered. "Thanks El."

"No problem. How's the little guy holding up?"

"We don't know yet." William answered. "We have to be patient."

"Hate it don't you?"

William and Olivia nodded. William opened the bag and looked through the bag, he gave Olivia her favorite food and he took the rest.

The doctor came out. "Hey guys." He looked at William and Olivia. Both instantly put their food down and got up. "Did you want to talk in private?"

"No, it's fine." Olivia answered.

"Ok, Evan is in a coma, his body basically shut down after the seizure to protect itself."

"How long will that last for?"

"A couple days, a week the most. If he is out of it for more than a week that's when it gets dangerous."

"But this coma isn't dangerous? He is a couple days old, he is small." William spoke up.

"This coma is the body self defense-"

"It's a fucking coma." William's voice raised. "You said the C-section was going to save him, what was the fucking point?"

"William." Olivia looked over at him and grabbed his arm. "Stop."

"Get off me." He pulled his arm out of her grasp and walked away.

"I'm sorry." Olivia quickly apologized to the doctor. "He is usually the calm one between us."

The doctor nodded understandingly. "It's fine, I understand. I'll keep you guys updated." He went back to the room.

Olivia took a deep breath and headed to find William.

Cragen quickly grabbed her arm. "Olivia don't, let him cool off, if you go talk to him now he will just pick a fight, just let him be."

Olivia nodded and sat down. "Now I know…when William curses he is really mad. That was the first time I heard him curse."

"Weird huh?" Cragen asked. Olivia nodded. "Are you ok?"

"I'll tell you in a couple days or a week. If I don't get back to you in a week, then I'm not ok."

Cragen nodded and got up. "I'm gonna go tell Adam what happened." He walked away.

Elliot watched Olivia for a second. "Want to finish your food?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." She whispered. "I wish all this would just go away."

"It will. Did you guys name him yet?"

"Evan Charles Grant."

"That's a good name."

"Thanks."

William came back with a small teddy bear in his hand. He sat down next to Olivia quietly and just rested his head on her shoulder. She said nothing and gently kissed his forehead and held his hand. He opened his mouth to apologize but she quickly cut him off. "I know." She whispered. "It's ok."

__-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three weeks later…**

Olivia walked into the apartment holding Evan in her arms. He was finally healthy enough to be out of the hospital. "Welcome home baby." She whispered.

William looked over at her and smiled. "Home sweet home."

"Without the sanitary smell."

"Or the funny clothes." He put the bags down.

"They are called scrubs." Olivia corrected him.

"They are called boring." He closed the door behind her. "I'm so excited for a shower without having to hurry up to get back to the hospital."

"You go first, I'll watch him then I'll go."

"Ok. Who's going to watch him after?"

Olivia looked over at him. "What?"

"I have to shower then leave."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the base camp." He answered. "I thought I told you."

"No." Olivia raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to take a couple weeks off." She went to their bedroom to put Evan down.

"I did. Why do you think I was at the hospital every single day?" He pulled his shirt off.

"Oh so now I should be grateful that you were there for your son?" Olivia put Evan down in his crib as the little boy slept.

"What?" He asked. "Don't start with me Olivia."

"I'm not starting William, I just figured your son was more important than work." She went back to the living room.

He stared at her for a second and headed toward the bathroom. "I'm not giving you a reason to fight. Don't pick a fight with me today. Not today." He closed the door.

Olivia took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. She knew she was exhausted from staying awake almost every night. She was more terrified that she was going to raise this baby on her own. She saw it every day, what made her so different? She wasn't married to William and Evan wasn't planned. She didn't want her son being hurt if William left them. She stayed quiet and just stared at the ground

William came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He said nothing and went to the bedroom. He came out a couple minutes later in jeans and a Marine shirt.

He went to the kitchen and started making food. "Are you hungry?"

"No." She answered quietly. "Is this an official business thing?"

"No. They are getting in new recruits so they just want me to be there to help out with stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Paper work, speeches, placement. Just political stuff." He made himself a sandwich and also starting making her one knowing she would be hungry later.

"You keep saying stuff." She spoke up.

He looked up at her. "What?"

"Like you don't want to tell me where you're really going."

"What are you talking about? I just told you."

"Is Adam going to be there?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because he is a lower ranking officer then me. What the hell is with all the questions?"

"I just want to know where you're going to be and with who. Nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, nothing wrong with it if you're my mother and I'm seven." He rolled his eyes and brought her the sandwich over. "In case you're hungry." He put it on the coffee table.

"Thanks."

He nodded and went to get his shoes. "You going to be alright alone for a while?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Why are you making this so hard on me?"

"Because."

"Because why? Let me in on it, please."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to."

"I don't have to do anything. It's none of your business." She got off the couch and went to check on Evan. "Just leave."

He just stared at her and went to the doorway of their room. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked quietly. "To this thing or forever?"

"Do what you want. I don't care." She laid down on the bed and turned her back toward him.

He said nothing and turned around slowly. He pulled on his shoes and left the apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia opened her eyes to the sun shining into her room. Her eyes were puffy from crying all night. She rolled over and William wasn't there. He left her and Evan. She pushed him away. She had to.

She got up and checked on Evan. He was still sleeping. She gently kissed him on the head and went to the kitchen. The sandwich William made her was still sitting there. She hadn't eaten all night.

She laid down on the couch and just stared at the ceiling. What the hell did she do?

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cragen heard a knock at his door. "Come in" he called.

Fin poked his head in. "Cap, you do know your stepson is sleeping upstairs right?"

Cragen raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He followed Fin out of his office and went upstairs. William was sleeping in one of the bunk beds in his jeans and t-shirt with his shoes still on. "William" he said loudly turning on the light.

William's eyes flew open. He looked over and saw his step father standing there. "Sir" he said sitting up.."I'm sorry; I meant to be out of here before anyone came in."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving, sorry sir." He headed toward the door.

Cragen stepped in front of him. "Why aren't you at home?"

"It's nothing sir." William tried to leave again.

Cragen once again stopped him. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

William looked down. "Olivia kicked me out."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm as confused as you are." William answered honestly. "I told her I had to go to work for a couple hours and she started picking a fight with me-" He cut himself off when someone tried to come into the room.

Cragen grabbed the door, barked "Go away" and closed it again.

"Continue" he said evenly.

"She started picking a fight with me…Next thing I know she tells me to leave."

"I'm sure she didn't mean forever."

"I asked her that and she said she didn't care."

"Go home. Talk to her."

"Why? So she can kick me out again? Why the hell would I do that?"

Cragen smacked him upside the head. "Are you stupid?"

William rubbed his head. "No sir."

"Don't you realize what she deals with everyday here? She expects every father to be horrible. She's scared. Go talk to her."

William nodded. "Yes sir."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey sat in Olivia's living room looking extremely angry. "I hate men."

"Casey c'mon, It's not a big deal." Olivia spoke up as she fed Evan.

"He didn't show up all night, and you're saying it's not a big deal?" Casey got off the couch and paced around the kitchen. "Oh when I find him, I'm going to rip his throat out." There was a knock on the door. "Oh I hope he didn't forget his gun so I can shoot him in the balls with it." She went to the door and answered it angrily. "What!?"

Adam stood there looking confused. "Nothing" He gave her a strange look and tried to pass her.

She pushed him back. "You were probably in on this."

"In on what, Casey?" He looked at her strangely, "Are you losing it?"

"You're about to lose it, you and your little best friend." She moved closer to him.

"Casey", Olivia spoke up, "Let him in."

"Oh you're lucky." Casey warned him.

Adam raised an eyebrow and walked past her. "Hey Liv"

"Hey Adam" Olivia spoke up and put the bottle down. She put Evan on her shoulder to burp him.

"Is the Sergeant home?" He asked. Casey instantly smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell is your problem?" he said rubbing his head.

"Don't act like you don't know." Casey crossed her arms over her chest.

"Know what? What the hell's gotten into you?"

"William left."

"Left where?"

"Here"

Adam just stared at her. "I'm not following."

Olivia looked over at him. "He left me."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "No he didn't."

"Adam, we get you're kinda slow but _damn_." Casey retorted, shaking her head at him.

"No, I mean he didn't leave. He was at the base last night. When the Sergeant wants to disappear, he just disappears. He doesn't show up anywhere else. Why the hell would you think he left you?"

"It's a long story." Olivia answered.

The door swung open, William entered in almost a rush. He stopped seeing the two guests in their house. "Hi."

Adam looked around and instantly felt the tension and awkwardness of the room. "Well…I better get going. Have stuff to do." He glanced at Casey. "Case…you coming?"

Casey raised an eyebrow at William. "Yeah."

"Today?" Adam took her shoulder and practically pulled her out. He closed the door behind them.

William stood there and stared at Olivia. "Hi."

"Hi." Olivia said in almost a whisper. She got up and placed Evan in the crib.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"C'mon…you know what. What happened last night."

"Why did you come back?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Because…you're the mother of my son. I'm not going to just pick up and leave you."

"He isn't your responsibility."

He took a deep breath and knew it was her way of pushing him away. "Don't say that."

"I'm his mother."

"And I'm his father. You can't raise him by yourself, a child needs his father."

"I didn't. You didn't."

"We didn't have a choice!" He quickly yelled and stopped himself not to wake up Evan. "I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

"Why should I believe you? You didn't come back last night."

"I…I was confused."

She moved closer to him. "Yeah…what if you're scared again? When he is older and realizes what happens? What if you're so scared that you don't come back?"

He let out a deep breath. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't trust you with him."

"What?"

Her eyes began to water. "You're going to leave for the war again…I know. I read the letter you got. You're being deployed."

William closed his eyes. "I was going to tell you." He whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Special thanks to Ms. Novak for betaing my chapter. This one and the last one.

* * *

Adam popped Casey's hood open. They were about to leave but Casey's car wouldn't start. Adam offered to help. Casey stood there and watched as he looked around the engine.

"Should I just call the towing people?" She asked.

"For what? It just needs to be jumped." He answered and glanced over at her. "Do you have jumper cables in your car?" Casey just stared at him. "I'll check." He took her car keys and went to her trunk.

"I already texted Josh, he is on his way here. You can go if you want."

Adam smiled. "Your knight in shining armor huh?" He raised his eyebrow at the things she had in her trunk; books, food wrappers, water bottles, clothes. He finally found a box pushed all the way to the back. He opened it and found the jumper cables.

"He's a nice guy."

"He's a pretty boy." He chuckled. "He looks like a _frat_ boy."

"No he doesn't." She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Sure. But you girls like that don't you?"

"Like what?"

"The preppy look. The guy doesn't wear jeans…I have never seen him in jeans."

"So?"

"Any self respecting man loves jeans. Anyone who wears khakis outside of work is a douche."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what?" He went to the front of the car and hooked up the cables. "I don't like being bitch whipped."

"Fuck you Adam."

"When?" He smiled cockily.

"You can go now." She sat down on the curb. "He is going to be here any minute."

"Ten bucks says he doesn't even know how to jump a car."

"He's a doctor."

"So? That doesn't mean shit. He's a cocky little spoiled mama's boy."

"I bet you're a mama's boy too."

"Nope."

"Yeah right."

"I don't have a mom." He answered.

Casey instantly bit her lip and felt bad. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Whatever." He went to his car and parked it right next to hers.

Couple of minutes later a blue BMW pulled in by them. Josh got out. "Hey babe." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good thing Adam was with you when your car broke down."

"Yeah, he's almost done…I think." Casey answered. "Thanks for coming."

"Sure. Why didn't you just call towing?" Josh asked.

"Adam told me not to. He said he can fix it."

"Well he isn't a mechanic." Josh let out a chuckle.

Adam looked over at him. "And jumping a car isn't open heart surgery."

"Which you also don't know how to do." Josh smiled.

Adam smiled right back. "You're right, I don't know how to save them, but I sure do know how to kill 'em."

Casey felt the tension rising between the two. "Adam is it almost done?"

"Yeah." He answered. "Hey pretty boy, can you at least turn her car on?"

"You got it jarhead." Josh went over to her car and turned it on. It worked.

"Thanks." Casey got up.

Josh went over to her. "You got it baby." He squeezed her ass on purpose making sure Adam saw it. Adam's jaw stiffened. He just stared at Josh with anger.

Casey quickly pushed his hand away. "Stop." She mumbled under her breath.

"Thanks Adam, your help won't be needed anymore." Josh smirked and put his arm around Casey.

Adam simply smiled at him. "So predictable." He shook his head. "Bye Case."

"Bye." Casey practically whispered from embarrassment from her boyfriend. "Thanks again."

"No problem." He went to his car but stopped. "Josh…you might want to change the oil in your car, BMW's aren't supposed to have that nasty sound."

"How would you know? You probably never had a BMW."

Casey looked over at him. "Stop it." She whispered.

"At least I know how to treat a car…and your girlfriend."

Josh let go of Casey and started walking towards Adam. "What was that?"

Adam closed his door and started walking toward Adam. Josh swung at him but Adam grabbed his arm and grabbed him by the neck. "Don't you get it? I could kill you." He whispered. He threw him on the BMW. "Disrespectful piece of shit." He walked past Casey and went to his car. He turned it on and drove off.

Casey looked over at her boyfriend in disbelief. "What the hell was that?"

Josh got off the car and fixed his sweater. "What?" Casey shook her head and went to her car. "Where are you going?"

She opened her window. "Our dates off, I'm mad at you." She said nothing else and drove off.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William sat on the bed in silence as he watched Olivia feed Evan.

Olivia looked up at him. "What?" He shook his head. "Well don't just sit and stare at me. It's creepy."

"Sorry." He put his head down. "What now?"

"I don't know."

"Do you still want to be with me?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How long you're going to be gone."

"I don't know."

"A year? Two?"

"Probably."

Olivia felt her eyes water up. She closed them so he didn't see. "Then I don't see the point of us staying together."

He nodded. "Ok."

"I mean…you can still see Evan whenever you want…if you want."

"Of course I do…you know that."

"Yeah." She nodded. She got up and put Evan in his crib.

William got up. "I leave tomorrow."

She nodded. "I know. When were you planning on telling me?"

"I don't know. I was scared. I kept trying to tell you but could never get the courage to."

"You get scared a lot don't you?"

He went over to her and stood behind her as they both watched their son sleep. "I'm sorry. It's my job."

She smiled. "I'm usually the one saying those words."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I wish there was something I could do to make this better."

She placed her hand over his arm and enjoyed his embrace. "Me too. Can't you just not go?"

"You know I can't do that. I can be thrown in jail."

She nodded. "I know. Thought I give it a shot." She turned around to face him. "When are you going to give up the marine thing?"

He slowly let go of her. He turned around and went to the closet to get ready for tomorrow. "I don't know."

"William c'mon…you're not a kid anymore. You have a family."

He looked up at her. "I have a son. You don't see the point of being with me anymore."

"You have a son." She corrected herself. "He needs you."

"I know that. I have a duty-"

She angrily cut him off. "What about your duty to him?"

He lowered his head. "I know."

"You keep saying you know, but you obviously don't know anything." She walked out the room and went to the kitchen.

He stood there silently for a couple of minutes packing. After an hour or so of packing, he decided to follow Olivia. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She washed the dishes. "I can do this by myself. I really don't need you. My mother raised me by herself and I turned out decent."

"Olivia…I…I don't have a choice."

"I know."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"I'm mad at myself."

"For what?" He went over to her side and watched her scrub a plate with rage.

"For letting this happen."

"Letting what happen?"

"I knew your duty to the service, I knew I was going to end up raising this kid by myself. I still chose to have him."

"Don't say that." His voice raised. "Don't you dare say that!"

"I shouldn't have had him! It was a mistake! I'm going to end up like my mother!"

He grabbed her arm. The plate she had in her hand fell to the ground and shattered. Without realizing it, he had his fist raised. He stood frozen in shock of himself. His fist was shaking and staying in place.

Their front door opened. Cragen came in. He stopped in his footsteps seeing the shattered plate on the floor and William's fist raised to Olivia.

William took a step back from Olivia and slowly put his arm down realizing what he was doing. He stared at Olivia in shock. He was confused as the rest of them.

Cragen said nothing and grabbed William by the collar of his shirt. He yanked him to the bathroom and pushed him in. He shut the door behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I didn't hit her." He practically whispered. "I didn't"

Cragen shoved him, which made William back up to the corner. "That's not what it looked like to me."

"I didn't." He answered. More convincing himself then his step father.

"You better get your act together. You lay your hands on her again, I will personally arrest you." He hissed. Cragen turned to leave.

"I'm being deployed." He spoke up. Cragen stopped in his footsteps. He hated it when William had to leave. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Cragen turned around to face him. "Now you're telling me?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Does Olivia know?"

"Yeah…that's what we were fighting about."

"That's not an excuse."

"I didn't hit her sir." He took a seat on the edge of the tub. "She was talking how she shouldn't have had Evan, next thing I know I grab her arm and my fist is raised. I don't know what happened."

Cragen took a seat next to him. "You have to give her a break."

"I…I didn't do anything."

"I know…but anything can set her off now. You're being deployed, she just had a baby who already has bad medical history, she has to go back to work so she can support Evan and herself."

He put his head in his hands. "I didn't think about that. I feel horrible."

Cragen patted him on the back. "It will be ok. She's tough and has good friends."

"I'm Evan's father. I should be here to help out."

"I have an idea." Cragen smiled. "C'mon." He got up and went out of the bathroom. William followed. "Olivia, we'll be right back." Cragen told her and grabbed William by the arm. He pulled him out of the apartment.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey poured milk in her ice cream carton and swiveled the frozen treat. She went to sit down on her couch to watch Lifetime when there was a knock on her door. "Go away Josh. I'm still mad."

"It's not Josh."

Casey's eyes widened at Cragen's voice. She quickly got up and went to the door to open it. "Hey Captain…and William. What's up?"

"Can we come in?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah." She moved out of the doorway. Both of the men went in.

William glanced at the Lifetime movie playing. Cragen looked at the carton of ice cream. They both exchanged looks. "Man troubles?" William asked.

"Shut up." Casey grabbed the ice cream and put it in the freezer. "What are you guys doing here?"

They both sat down. Cragen looked over at her. "William is being deployed tomorrow."

Casey's jaw practically dropped to the floor. "For how long?"

"I don't know." He answered.

"Does Olivia know?"

"She does." Cragen answered. "Case…um…I know you sort of been having trouble with money lately with your grandmothers health condition and all."

"Yeah…so?"

"Well…since Olivia is going to need help with Evan while William is gone, I had the idea of maybe you can move in with Olivia for a while. You guys can split the rent…you don't waste as much money as you would living alone." Cragen explained.

Casey nodded. "Yeah, that'd be awesome. Is Olivia ok with that?"

Cragen got up. "I'm going to go there right now and see if she wants to do it." He got up and left the apartment.

"How come you didn't go?" Casey asked.

"We're sort of having a fight." William answered shyly. "Don's sort of playing devil's advocate."

"I saw, I know we're close enough for you to ask me that." Casey smiled and got her ice cream. "Next time warn me when he is coming, I feel loser-like eating ice cream and watching Lifetime with him around."

"Sorry."

Casey sat down on the couch by him and dug into her ice cream. "Rocky Road?"

"I'm ok, thanks."

"How is Olivia taking the deployment news?"

"Not so well. We got in a major fight. What is with your man troubles? Josh or Adam?"

Casey glared at him. "I'm not dating Adam."

"Is that the problem?"

"No."

"So Josh? What he do?"

"He pissed me off. He was being a jerk."

"Men normally are."

Casey's phone started ringing. "Answer it, if it's him, start moaning."

William chuckled and grabbed her house phone. "Hello"

"William?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia?" William questioned.

"Yes."

"Oh, then yeah, it's me."

"Well obviously I wasn't referring to Casey as William. Is she there?"

"Yeah." William handed Casey the phone. "Liv."

"Hey." Casey leaned the phone on her shoulder so she can eat her ice cream.

"Want to be my roommate?"

"Hell yeah."

"Cool. Pack your stuff and get over here ASAP." Olivia told her. "And can you tell William to come home? We need to talk."

"You got it. Bye." Casey hung up. "Your woman wants you home."

William got up. "Probably to break up with me." He mumbled under his breath.

"Don't be so negative."

"Easy for you to say. You get to play with a baby and I get to go to war."

"Give me a hug." He hugged her and she kissed him on the cheek. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Probably not. I leave around nine in the morning."

"Too early for me. Have a safe trip, come home safe and I'll take good care of Evan."

"Thanks for doing this."

"My pleasure Grant. Don't get shot."

"I'll try." He smiled and returned the kiss on the cheek. "And do yourself a favor, dump that Frat boy."

"One day." Casey nodded. "Goodnight sweet cheeks."

"Goodnight sugar plum." He smiled and left her apartment.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William came into his apartment and spotted Olivia sitting in the living room holding Evan. He said nothing and just sat down by her.

Olivia rocked him gently and then looked over at William. "What happened earlier?" She whispered.

William said nothing and just stared at Evan. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm scared I'm becoming him."

"Becoming who baby?"

"My mother's rapist." He whispered. "What if I have the bad gene? What if I passed it down to him?"

Olivia gently put Evan in William's arms. She grabbed a Kleenex and wiped his eyes. "Soldiers don't cry." William finally smiled. "And you are not him. I would have slapped myself if I realized what kind of nonsense I was speaking. I was just angry."

He nodded. "I would have never-"

"I know." She nodded. "And that bad gene doesn't exist…we aren't going to let it exist. You think I'm not scared also? I have bad genes in me too…hell…I have drunk _and_ violent in me."

"But you're neither."

"And you are? Just because you got angry with me doesn't make you a bad person. You have never hit me and I know you never will. If I didn't trust you, you think I would let you be around me or Evan?"

"No."

"Well then stop being scared. You are not becoming him. You were raised by a good mother and a great step-father. You are a good man."

He kept staring at Evan. "I feel like a horrible father."

"You're not. I know you have to leave…but...after this…you have to get out of the marines…please?"

He nodded. "I promise."

"Hopefully it will be less than a year so he can't remember it."

"Yeah." He looked up at her. "What about us?"

"I don't know."

He nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"How about we try staying together…and if it doesn't work…it doesn't work."

She nodded. "Ok." She gave him a kiss. "I better put him down, he is already falling asleep."

"I'll do it." He answered. He got up and took Evan to his crib.

Olivia pulled her knees closer to her chest. She closed her eyes and let tears roll down her cheeks. She played tough in front of William to make this easier on him…but she was terrified. How could she raise a baby all by herself? Sure, she had Casey to help her, but she wanted William. She needed him. He kept her sane.

"He knocked out pretty much the second I put the blanket over him."

She quickly wiped away her tears. "Good. Maybe he will stay asleep for a while."

"Did you want me to make you anything to eat?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks. Just sit with me."

He sat down by her and took her hand.

Olivia said nothing. She grabbed the back of his neck and started kissing him. She laid down on the couch and pulled him on top of her as they kept kissing.


	17. Chapter 17

_Almost three years later…_

William looked into the mirror at his dripping face. He ran his hand through his crew cut. His hair grew a little bit since the last time he cut it. Tonight was his last night in Iraq, he was finally going home tomorrow. He wasn't allowed to leave for two years and ten months, it was the longest deployment he ever had.

"Sergeant?" Someone called from outside.

"Yeah?"

"The colonel requested to see you in his office sir."

"I'll be right there. Thank you." He wiped his face and pulled on a dry brown t-shirt. He tucked it in his uniform pants and left the bathroom.

He walked through a room where all the soldiers were either playing pool or video games. The ones that William over ranked quickly stopped what they were doing and saluted him. William saluted them back "At ease." They went back to relaxing.

William got to the colonel's office and knocked on it.

"Come in."

William opened the door. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Sergeant Grant, yes. Come in." The colonel nodded as he enjoyed his cigar. William came in and closed the door behind him. "Cigar?"

"No thank you sir."

"Take a seat." William sat down. "How long you been here?"

"34 months sir. Almost 35."

"Wow. You sure you don't want a cigar? A cigarette maybe?"

"I don't smoke sir. Thank you."

"A drink?"

"No sir. I don't drink."

The colonel raised his eyebrow. "Holy shit, how did you get through 35 months sergeant?"

"I honestly don't know sir."

The colonel smiled. "You leave tomorrow right?"

"Yes sir."

The colonel nodded and pulled out a manila envelope from his desk. "You have a son right?"

"Yes sir."

"Wife?"

"Ex-girlfriend actually." William answered. Olivia and him broke up after his one year in Iraq, it was too much for them. It started out with fights every time they talked to just not talking at all.

The colonel nodded. "I got a son and two daughters. Ex-wife. Job got in the way." He opened the manila envelope and looked through the papers. "A couple weeks ago, you were the one that called in that bomb right? The one in the center of Baghdad?"

"Yes sir."

"You saved a lot of lives that day kid. Seconds later, downtown Baghdad would have been erased from the map." He grabbed a pen from his table. "You know what these papers are son?"

"No sir."

"It's an honorable discharge. Sign and you never have to look back."

William's mouth practically dropped. He wasn't expecting this. There was talk of promoting him to First Sergeant. He was already promoted twice since being there. "Are you serious?"

"Yup. The General and I are good friends, he said the same thing. You deserve an honorable discharge if you want out."

William nodded. He knew this was very rare to get from such higher ranking officers. "I'm speechless sir."

The colonel smiled and put the paper in front of him. He laid the pen on the paper. "It's up to you Sergeant."

William nodded and stared at the paper. If this was two years ago, he wouldn't think twice. Everything changed. He didn't talk to Olivia for almost a year, the only pictures of Evan he received were from Cragen. He was sure that Olivia didn't even tell Evan about him.

He took the pen and stared at the paper. He took a deep breath and signed his name. He was terrified. The Marine Corps was all he knew how to do. Being a soldier was all he ever was in life. He was no longer a soldier. "Thank you sir."

"Thank you for your service." The colonel got up and shook his hand. "It was a pleasure working with you."

"Pleasure was mine." William nodded and left the office. He felt a huge smile come across his face. He was going home to see his son.

* * *

Olivia came into her apartment quietly. It was already nine o'clock. She hated coming home that late. She went to his room and spotted Casey asleep with a book on her chest and Evan sleeping on her arm.

She took the book off her chest and gently shook her. "Case?" She whispered. "Time to go to your room honey." Casey rubbed her eyes and mumbled something that Olivia couldn't make out. "Casey wake up."

Casey opened her eyes. "Hey."

"Hey, time to go sleep."

"Totally." She gently moved her arm not to wake up the sleeping boy. She kissed him on the head and left the room.

Olivia started picking up the toys that she knew Casey and Evan were playing with and didn't pick up.

"Mommy?"

Olivia looked up. Evan was sitting up. She already knew he got his sleeping habits from William. He was easily awakened and always had trouble falling asleep. "Hey honey." She went over and sat down on the bed. "Why are you up?"

"You woke me up."

"I did? I'm sorry." She kissed him on the cheek and laid down on the bed. He quickly laid on her chest. It was the only way to make him go to sleep, by falling asleep on someone's chest.

"Aunt Casey thought me how to blow bubbles out of milk today."

"She did? Mommy has to have a talk with Aunt Casey." She kissed him on the head. "Try to sleep."

"I don't wanna."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Because it's late."

"No it's not."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." He answered. They heard a knock on the front door. "I'll get it." Evan started to get up.

Olivia laid him on the bed. "You're not getting anything."

"Got it." Casey called from her room. A couple minutes later, Casey came to Evan's room. "Liv, Captain wants to talk to you."

"Grandpa Donnie!?" Evan instantly jumped out of bed and ran to the front door.

"Great, now it will take forever to get him to sleep." Olivia got out of bed and went to the front door.

Cragen was kneeling down listening to Evan tell him all about his adventures with milk today. "And then Aunt Casey made bubbles come out of it. She first said it was a magic trick but I didn't believe her grandpa, I didn't."

Cragen smiled at the almost four year old. "And then what happened?"

"Then she showed me how to do it. It's really easy. Want me to show you?"

"Maybe another time, I have to talk to your mom now."

Casey took Evan's hand. "C'mon, back to reading we go." Evan let out a groan and let Casey lead him back to his bedroom. "I'm going to the bathroom, you stay in your room mister." Casey went to the bathroom and Evan went to his bed.

"What's up cap? The case?"

"No." Cragen stood up and shook his head. "William."

Olivia's eyes started watering up from fear. "Is he ok?"

Cragen nodded. "He is. He is coming home tomorrow."

"Oh." Olivia nodded. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." Cragen smiled. "I know you guys broke up…but…Evan is still his son."

"I know that." Olivia went to the fridge and looked through it.

"Anyway you two want to come with me tomorrow to pick him up?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't think Evan is ready for that."

"Evan or you?"

Olivia turned around to face him. "That's not fair."

"Evan does know about him right? He doesn't think Ben is his father does he?"

Ben was Olivia's new boyfriend. More like serious relationship she was in for a couple months. "Of course he doesn't think that. I wouldn't lie to him."

"So he knows about William?"

"Yes. He has seen pictures, he asks questions occasionally about him."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I…I don't know ok? It's just soon."

"Are you kidding?"

Olivia put her head down. "I'll think about it ok?"

The bathroom door opened and Casey came out. She spotted Evan hiding by the corner of the wall eavesdropping on his mother and grandfather. She crotched down by him. "Anything interesting young man?"

Evan turned around and his eyes got wider knowing he was caught.

Olivia and Cragen both turned around to Casey's voice. They spotted Evan standing there listening to their whole conversation.

"Evan go to your room right now." Olivia ordered.

"I wanna go see him." Evan pleaded. "I want to meet my dad."

"Room. Now." Olivia pointed to the room.

"No! I wanna go!" Evan quickly ran over to his grandpa and jumped into his arms. "I want to meet him. Please."

"Stop it." Olivia tried to take him but Evan wouldn't let go of Cragen. "Evan c'mon."

Evan started crying on his grandfather's shoulder. "Leave me alone."

Olivia took a deep breath. She knew his major tantrums were due to lack of sleep he got. There wasn't anything she could do about it until he calmed down by himself.

"I'll put him to sleep." Cragen whispered and stroked the back of Evan's hair. They all knew about his sleeping problems. The doctor's said there wasn't much they could do since he was too young to take medication. Cragen carried him over to his bedroom and laid down on his bed so Evan could fall asleep on his chest.

Casey looked over at Olivia. "What the hell was that?"

"William is coming back tomorrow."

Casey instantly smiled but then wiped her smile away. "Sorry. Sort of got excited."

"It's ok. Evan heard it and Cap asked if I wanted to go with him and take Evan with."

"Why don't you?"

"Seems very sudden."

"It's not. There was a week where all he did was ask me about William. All freaking day. He wants his father."

Olivia nodded. "Ok. Want to come with me?"

"Is that a question or a pleading statement?"

"The second one. You're Evan's best friend, he doesn't throw that big of a tantrum when you're around."

Casey nodded. "I'm all yours tomorrow."

"Thanks Case." Olivia nodded and went to Evan's room. Evan was finally calming down. He was sucking on his thumb as Cragen calmed him down by rubbing his back. Olivia kneeled down and wiped his wet eyes. "You want to go tomorrow?" Evan nodded. "We'll go" Evan nodded again. "But don't think it was your little tantrum that changed my mind ok? It's not going to work every time." He nodded again and reached his arm out to her. Olivia took him and let him rest his head on her shoulder. "C'mon, grandpa has to get up and go sleep."

Cragen got up and kissed Evan on the head. "I'll see you tomorrow champ." Evan waved and cuddled up to Olivia again. "Stay with him, I'll have Casey lock the door behind me."

"Thanks." Olivia nodded and placed Evan down in his bed. "Want me to read to you?" He shook his head. "Rub your back?" He shook his head. "What do you want?"

"I wanna sleep with you."

"You know you can't always sleep with me."

"But I haven't."

"Or Aunt Casey."

"Please? Just tonight."

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded. "Just tonight." She picked him up again and carried him over to her room. She put him in her bed and found his stuffed toy that he liked to cuddle with. "I'm going to change and I'll be right back ok? You stay here with Mr. Kit Kat and keep him company because he wants to sleep."

"Did he tell you he wants to sleep?"

"Yup. He whispered it to me." Olivia kissed Evan on the head. "I'll be right back."

"Mr. Kit Kat needs a kiss. He won't sleep."

Olivia kissed his stuffed toy. "Close your eyes and try to sleep with him ok?" Evan nodded. Olivia turned off the lights and closed the door half way to let some light in the room.

* * *

Casey sat across the table from Evan attempting to teach him how to play cards but he wasn't getting the rules. They were waiting for William's bus to arrive at the base camp.

"Casey Novak?"

Casey turned around to be faced with a tall man in a military uniform. "Adam?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "How you been?"

She got up. "Pretty good. You?"

"Great. Got a job here training recruits, I don't have to go to war anymore so it's good."

She smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

"Wow. I haven't seen you…in like two years?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Casey nodded. She felt Evan wrap his little arms around her leg. She looked down and he was clinging onto her. "Adam…this is Evan."

Adam's mouth dropped. "Whoa. He is grown." He kneeled down to face the little boy. "Hi."

"Hi." Evan mumbled in Casey's jeans.

Adam laughed a little and stood up. "William's shyness?"

"Oh yeah." Casey nodded. "You busy tonight?"

"No. I'm off after eight. Why?"

"Did you want to go see a movie? And maybe have some dinner?"

"Isn't Jake going to mind?"

"Josh." Casey corrected. "And I broke up with him a long time ago."

Evan looked up. "Which movie we seeing?"

Casey looked down at him and covered his mouth. "Kids these days huh?"

Adam let out a chuckle. "You still live with Olivia?" Casey nodded. "I'll pick you up at nine." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

Casey started blushing insanely. "Bye." Adam walked away.

Evan moved her hand away from his mouth. "I wanna see the new dog movie."

"Let's go find your mommy." She took his hand and started walking.

"Aunt Casey?"

"Yes?"

"Is my dad funny?"

"Sometimes."

"Like Finding Nemo funny or Teletubbies funny?"

"Barney funny."

"What?"

"Never mind." Casey shook her head and spotted Olivia and Cragen getting sodas. "Guess who I just saw?"

Cragen spotted her. "Adam?"

"How did you know?"

Olivia smirked and opened a water bottle for Evan. "We sent him over to you."

"Oh. That explains why he didn't ask why I was here."

"And he already knew that William was coming. He said their bus will be here in like ten minutes." Olivia answered as she bent down and let Evan drink from the bottle.

Cragen spotted the bus pull in and all the families around them quickly headed over. "And that was ten minutes ago." Evan went over to Cragen and wrapped his arm around his leg.

Olivia took a deep breath. She was extremely nervous about seeing William again. Did he look the same? How was he going to react to her being there? As she caught deep breaths, she found herself taking a seat and staring at the ground.

Casey noticed her best friend's reaction to seeing the father of her son after almost four years without him. She was panicking but didn't want to tell anyone. She sat down by her. "It's going to be ok." She whispered. "I'm here." Olivia nodded. "Take a deep breath."

Evan looked over at his mother and could tell something wasn't right. He let go of his grandfather and wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist. "Mommy? Are you ok?"

"Yeah honey." She gave him a kiss on the head. "I'm ok. Go stand with grandpa." Evan looked at Casey. Casey nodded. Evan left and took Cragen's hand.

"You going to be ok?" Casey whispered.

Olivia nodded and got up. "C'mon." Casey got up and went over to Cragen with Olivia. They stood there for a couple minutes until they spotted William get off the bus.

Casey was the first to speak up. "Hey, why is William in different uniform's then the rest of them?"

"That's his formal uniform." Olivia spoke up. "And I don't know, Don?"

"I have no idea." Cragen shook his head.

"I can't see." Evan tugged Cragen's pants. Cragen picked him up and sat him on his shoulders. "Who am I looking at now?" No one answered him. "Hello?"

"See the dude with the dark uniform? With the white hat?" Casey spoke up. Evan nodded. "That's your dad."

"He looks so cool" Evan's face was covered with a huge smile.

* * *

William looked around for his step-father but couldn't find him. The crowds were too big. He knew his step-father would be waiting for him, but he didn't know about anyone else.

Suddenly he felt someone jump on his back. He looked over and it was Adam. "Dude!"

Adam let out a laugh. "Dude!" He jumped off his back and gave him a hug. "Don't leave me again." He whispered.

William smirked at his best friend's comment. Adam was like his little brother. "Honorary discharge." He whispered back.

Adam let go of him and just stared at him. "Don't play with me Sergeant."

"Master Sergeant." William corrected and pointed at his pins. "I'm out."

"About fucking time! Let's get drunk to celebrate!"

William let out a chuckle and kept looking around. "Have you seen my step-father anywhere?"

"Oh yeah. They were around the soda stand."

"They?"

"Yeah…um…Olivia was with him."

"Just Olivia?"

"And Casey." Adam answered. William nodded. "And Evan."

William looked over at him. "Evan's here?"

"Yeah. He is big."

William started taking deep breaths. "Ok."

"Wow…you ok?" Adam asked noticing that William was breathing extremely hard.

"Yeah. Just a tad bit scared."

"You got back from war…and you're scared of a four year old boy?"

"I've killed people before…I've never been a father."

Adam nodded. "Want me to hold your hand?"

William shoved him out of the way. "Just follow so I don't pass out. That will be enough."

"You got it." Adam followed. He spotted Casey and pointed. "Right there."

William went over to them and took his hat off. "Captain?"

Cragen turned around and as soon as he spotted him, he hugged him. "You're not living again. I'm kidnapping you." He whispered.

William just let out a laugh and let go of him. "Good to see you too sir."

Casey sneaked her way over to William. "Hey good looking." She gave him a hug.

"Hi sugar mama." He kissed her on the head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She let go of him and moved to the side.

William and Olivia just stared at each other for a minute. "Hi." William practically whispered.

"Hi." Olivia whispered back. Evan was clinging to her jeans and hiding behind her leg.

Adam, Casey and Cragen exchanged looks. "Have I showed you guys my new office? No? I'll show you." Adam spoke up and walked away. Casey and Cragen followed him.

"You look…good." William smirked.

"Not so bad yourself." Olivia smiled and kneeled down. Evan quickly hid behind her back. William kneeled down also. "Hey c'mon, get over here." Evan inched his way to the front. "Baby…this is your dad."

William smiled and put out his hand. "Hi."

Evan kept quiet and hid his face in Olivia's neck. He wrapped his arm around her neck and held on to her.

"He's shy." Olivia whispered and stood up with Evan in her arms. "Get's that from you."

William nodded and got up. "It's ok. Thank you for coming though…I appreciate it."

"He begged to come…he is more outgoing then this. He get's shy with strangers."

William smirked. "It's because they don't have candy." Evan quickly looked over. "What? Did I say something?"

"I like candy." Evan answered. "Do you like candy?"

"Who doesn't like candy?"

"Do you have candy?"

"We can always get some on the way home." William offered.

Evan looked at Olivia. "Can we mommy?"

"Yup." Olivia nodded. Even though she hardly let Evan have candy because it made his sleeping worse, she was willing to break the rules for William.


	18. Chapter 18

They walked into the apartment with Evan leading the group and eating his chocolate. Casey kept giving William mean looks. "I'm going to kill you." She whispered.

"Olivia didn't tell me he had sleeping troubles before I bought him the chocolate." He whispered back.

"You're a pain in my ass Grant."

"I'm sorry."

Olivia took the chocolate from Evan. "Can I have some?"

"But it's mine."

"Sharing is caring." Olivia answered and tossed the chocolate to Casey. Casey quickly threw it in the trash so Evan didn't see. Olivia took Evan to the bathroom to clean up his messy face.

Casey opened the fridge. "Did you guys want anything to drink?"

"Oh…No…I'm fine, thank you." William answered. Cragen also shook his head. "I just sort of wanted to talk to Olivia alone and then we're going to go."

"Where are you going?" Casey asked.

"I'm going to stay with Don for a few weeks until I get an apartment."

Olivia came out of the bathroom with Evan. "Did you guys want anything to drink?"

"No, we're fine. Thank you. We're going to get going soon anyway."

Casey quickly spoke up. "Hey Evan, do you have that one car toy? The big one?"

Evan looked confused "No."

"I'm sure you do. Let's go check your room." She took his hand and led him to his room. She closed the door behind them.

William spoke up. "Liv…can I talk to you?"

She nodded and went to her bedroom. William followed and closed the door behind them. "What's up?"

"Um…I just wanted to talk about our situation…I mean…do I get any rights here?"

"We're not in court William."

"I know…I just…I want to spend time with him. Can we work out a deal or something?"

"I don't know."

"Olivia…I just want to see my son. I haven't seen him in four years."

"That wasn't my fault."

"I didn't come here to fight with you. We fought enough, which I believe ended our relationship."

"William…I can't let you be in his life knowing you won't stick around long."

"I will."

She felt her voice starting to raise. "No you won't. I know you. Your job requires you to be out of the state or out of the country more than anyone else because you're always chasing those fucking promotions. You're a workaholic William."

"Are you done?"

"What?"

"Is it off your chest? Because I'm not going anywhere, I'm out of the corps. Just like I promised you I would be when I came back."

"What are you talking about?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "Honorary Discharge"

She read over it and took a deep breath. "You're going to stick around?"

"_Yes_."

She nodded. "In that case, I think you should know I have a boyfriend. And that me and you is not possible…if that's what you were hoping for from this." She handed him the paper back.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "How long?"

"About six months."

"He a good guy?"

"Yeah. His name is Ben. He works for a newspaper."

William nodded. "Ok."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like this."

"Look…who you date is your business. I don't care. I just want to spend time with my son."

"You will…we'll figure something out ok? You can come over whenever you want during the day to see him. I'm not going to keep him from you now that I know you're out of the military. I know you're going to be there for him."

William nodded. "Thank you."

"And I'm guessing I can count on you for babysitting?"

"Of course. Anything. Just call me, I'll be right over."

Olivia nodded. "Good to know. Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me." He answered and left the bedroom. He went into Evan's room to say goodbye to him.

Olivia came out of the bedroom and spotted Cragen just staring at her. "What?" She asked. Cragen shook his head. "I can tell."

"Give him a chance."

"I am." She answered.

"I know you're a protective mama but he's Evan's dad. He has just as much of a right to see him as you do."

"I know…I'll attempt not to be a protective lioness…attempt is the keyword." She smiled a little. "I'm just sort of afraid of how Evan is going to react to all this. William comes back and just waltzes back into his life, it's a lot isn't it?"

"He's tough, he'll be fine."

William came out of the bedroom and walked past Olivia. "Hey, when I get my own apartment, is it ok for him to spend some nights with me? Like weekends or something?"

"We'll talk about it." Olivia answered. She felt the glare she was getting from her captain. "Yeah, that's fine."

William nodded. "Thanks. If you need anything…just call me ok?"

"I will."

William said nothing and left the apartment. Cragen followed.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia woke up with an extremely bad flu. She was up most of the night throwing up. She'd already texted Ben having to cancel their plans for that night because she was sick.

There was a knock on her door and Casey came in. "Hey, feeling any better?"

"No." Olivia mumbled into her pillow.

"Not pregnant are you?" Casey questioned. Suddenly, she was faced with a pillow being thrown her way. "You're so violent when you're sick."

"Shut up. Do you go to work today?"

"Yeah."

"Can you see if Ms. Jones can take care of Evan for today? I don't want him to get sick." Ms. Jones was their neighbor that watched Evan when everyone else was working. Her grandson was Evan's age so the boys always hung out.

"Why don't you call William? I'm sure he won't mind."

"Evan hardly knows him."

"If you keep trying to avoid them spending time, he never will."

Olivia took a deep breath and turned to other side. "Fine. Call him."

Casey rolled her eyes at her stubborn best friend and left the room. She called William's cell phone and waited.

"Hello?" A very groggy William answered.

"Are you drunk?" She asked.

"Casey?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." William opened his eyes. "No, I was sleeping. I couldn't get drunk cause you went on a date with my best friend last night."

Casey contained her giggles thinking of Adam. "Don't be jealous cause he likes me better."

"What do you want? It's eight in the morning."

"Liv has the flu; can you come over and take Evan for the day? She doesn't want him to catch her bug."

"Yeah, of course, I'll be right over." He answered and hung up.

Casey closed her phone and went to get some food. There was a knock on the door. "Well that was strangely quick." She opened the front door and found Ben standing there. "Oh. It's just you."

"Well that's sweet of you." He smirked. He was taller than Casey and had hazel eyes. He had somewhat shaggy hair and his dress shirt wasn't tucked into his jeans.

"Sorry, I was expecting someone else." She moved out of his way.

"At 8 in the morning? That's sexy."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes and got cereal for herself. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I was up late working when Liv told me she was sick. So I thought I'd come over."

"Is that why you look like a hobo?" She asked, pointing at his five o'clock shadow.

"Yeah. I forgot to shave." He answered and closed the door behind him. "Is she in her bedroom?" As soon as he asked that, Olivia's bedroom door opened and she ran to the bathroom.

"Not anymore." Casey answered.

Ben quickly followed her to the bathroom. "Babe?" He went in slowly and found her practically hugging the toilet. "Cheating on me with the toilet?"

"Screw you." She gagged again. "I hate this. Go away, I don't want to puke in front of you."

He closed the door behind him and kneeled down by her. "It's ok." He moved her hair out of her face. "I think puking is sexy." He teased.

She gagged again and started throwing up. Ben held her hair back and gently rubbed her back. When she was done, she took a deep breath and rested her forehead in her hand. "I hate this." She flushed the toilet.

"I know." He nodded and got up. He helped her get up from the floor and turned on the faucet for her. "Wash your face and go lay down." Olivia did so and went out of the bathroom. Ben followed her and closed the bedroom door behind them.

Olivia just fell on the bed and didn't move. "Blanket."

He put the blanket over and fixed her pillow for her. "Why are you so spoiled?"

"Your fault" She mumbled.

"I see. Do you want anything?"

"You"

He laid down by her and stroked her hair. "You're such a baby." She nodded and cuddled up to his chest. "Where's Evan?"

"Sleeping"

"Isn't Casey working today?"

"Yeah, William is going to pick him up."

"William? As in your ex? Evan's father?"

"Yeah" She looked up at him. "I forgot to mention he came back from Iraq didn't I?"

"Yeah" Ben nodded. "When did he come back?"

"Yesterday"

"Oh. Should I be worried?"

"No." She pulled him closer to her. "You have nothing to be worried about. He's harmless."

"He's a marine Olivia, marines aren't harmless." He smiled. "Does he want to get back with you?"

"I don't know and I don't care." She answered. "I'm with you."

"I know but-"

"Stop it." She ordered. "Or I'll puke on you."

He let out a laugh. "Ok, ok. Sorry."

There was a knock on the door. Without either one being able to say anything, Evan came in. He said nothing and attempted to get on the bed. "Help" He finally ordered.

Ben put out his arm. "Grab." Evan wrapped his little arms around Ben's arm and let him hoist him up on the bed.

"Why are you up?" Olivia asked.

"It's morning." He answered.

"It's not even nine."

"I can't tell time." Evan answered and looked over at Ben. "Why are you here?"

"Your mom isn't feeling good so I came to check on her."

Evan looked over at Olivia. "Oh no. Are you ok mommy?"

Olivia smiled. "I'm fine honey, just a little sick."

Evan nodded and looked over at Ben. "Let's go to the zoo."

"I'm sleepy." Ben mumbled and pretended to fall asleep.

Evan shook him. "Wake up Ben. Mommy, make him wake up."

"It's early, you should be sleeping." Olivia told him. "And your dad is going to pick you up today."

"I get chocolate?" Evan's eyes became wider.

"Well that's up to him."

They heard a knock on the front door. After a couple of seconds, the knocking continued.

"Casey probably left, can you get it?" Olivia asked Ben.

"I will." Evan answered and jumped off the bed.

"I got him." Ben got up and quickly ran after Evan. "Hey, no answering doors until you're six feet tall."

"But why?"

"Because it could be a stranger."

"What's that?"

"Never mind" Ben mumbled. Evan shrugged. He opened the front door only to be faced with a man a tad bit taller than him but much more muscular. "Um…Hi."

William raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"I was just going to ask you that."

"I'm Evan's father."

"Oh." Ben nodded. "William, right?"

"Yeah" William nodded and put his hand out. "Are you Olivia's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Ben" Ben shook his hand. "Nice to meet you"

"You too" William went into the apartment. "Liv's in her bedroom?"

"Yeah, she's sick."

"Casey told me."

"Right." Ben nodded.

William said nothing else and went into Olivia's bedroom. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Not good." Olivia sat up. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

Olivia got out of bed. "Let me get him dressed." She left the bedroom and took Evan. "C'mon munchkin."

Ben and William stood there quietly.

"So." Ben spoke up. He was much more outgoing and talkative then William. "How's the war?"

"Violent." William answered.

"I did a piece on refugees in Afghanistan. That was interesting. I learned a whole lot."

"I bet you did."

"What's Baghdad like?"

William looked over at him. "You talk a lot don't you?"

"Yeah." Ben nodded. "I don't like standing awkwardly here."

"Well I do."

"Oh. Ok." Ben looked around for a second. He kept quiet for like two minutes. "Hey, anyway you willing to sit down with me for an interview?"

"No."

"I don't have to publish your name."

"No."

"Ok." Ben answered and crossed his arms on his chest. "Did you ever get shot?"

William looked over at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. Was that a wrong thing to ask?" William just stared at him. "It was. You're right. Have you ever seen someone get shot?"

"Shut up."

"You're not planning to get back with Olivia are you?"

"Are you going to shut up or do I have to make you shut up?"

"I'm not a very good fighter, but I'm a great lover."

William started walking over to him. Ben started taking steps back. "Stop talking to me." William ordered.

"Is it a requirement in the marines to take steroids?"

Without being able to control himself, William grabbed him by the shirt and sucker punched him in the face.

"Son of a bitch!" Ben grabbed his eye. "Fuck that hurts."

Olivia came out of the room hearing the yelling. She looked at Ben holding his face and William's hand made into a fist. She inhaled angrily and pointed at Ben, "You take Evan downstairs and wait. I want to talk to William alone. Now."

Ben groaned and opened the front door for the little boy.

Evan went to the front door and looked up at Ben. "Hey how'd you getta owie?"

"I fell." Ben answered and closed the door behind them.

Olivia glared at William. William said nothing. "What the hell was that?" Olivia asked.

"He started it."

"What are you a teenager? You can't just hit people William."

"He kept talking!"

"I don't care! You have no right to punch him in the face because he was annoying you."

"He deserved it."

"I don't care." She whispered viciously.

William let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just lost my nerve."

"Is that what you're going to do when Evan annoys you?"

"No, of course not" He answered.

"How do I know that?"

"C'mon…give me a break. I come back and you're in a relationship with that asshole. I just lost control. He was being a jerk."

"I'll deal with him. Go downstairs."

William said nothing and left the apartment. He went downstairs and spotted Ben sitting on the stairs and Evan looking at his cut above his eye.

"That's so cool." Evan commented. "It's getting big."

"It's swelling?" Ben asked.

William went around Ben and took Evan by the hand. "Let's go."

"Bye Ben." Evan waved. Ben waved back.

William stopped and turned around. He put out his hand, in the same time Ben moved back startled. "I'm sorry."

Ben looked at him and then his hand. He slowly took it. "No hard feelings." Ben nodded and headed upstairs.

As soon as he came into the apartment, his girlfriend was standing there glaring at him with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Hi pumpkin." He smiled widely knowing he was in trouble.

"You're in trouble."

"I'm hurt." He pouted. "Comfort me."

"I'm mad at you." She went to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

He groaned and got ice for his swelling eye. He held the ice pack on his cut and went to the bedroom. "I'm sorry." He stated and laid down next to her in bed. She didn't answer. "Baby c'mon, I'm sorry. I was just messing with him; I didn't think he was going to sucker punch me." He heard her sniffle. "Hey, are you crying?" He moved closer and took her face to make her look at him. "Why are you crying?"

"Because"

"Because why?" He wiped her tears with his thumb. "Talk to me."

"This is hard for me as it is. I don't need you two fighting every time you're in the same room. He's Evan's father, he's going to be in my life without choice, and you're my boyfriend, and I love you." She bit her lip realizing what she said. She'd never said that to him before. She slowly looked up at him.

He was just staring at her. "You what?"

"Nothing." She got up and went to the bathroom. "I'm… going to shower." She closed the bathroom door.

Ben just laid there amazed at what she said. He didn't know what to feel or say.


	19. Chapter 19

William made breakfast for him and Evan while Evan watched cartoons. "What do you want to do today?" William asked.

"Let's go to the zoo." He stood on the couch and looked at his father. "Can we go to the zoo?"

William smirked. "Of course."

"And eat cotton candy there?"

"Maybe, I'll see about that." William put eggs in Evan's plate and his. "Let's eat."

Evan got off the couch and went to the kitchen. He sat on the chair and looked around. "Ketchup?"

William raised an eyebrow. "You want ketchup?" Evan nodded. William got up and got it for him from the fridge. "Anything else?" Evan looked around for a second and then shook his head. Evan grabbed the big ketchup bottle and went to pour it into his plate but ended up squirting it on his shirt.

"Damn." William took the bottle from him.

"Sowwy."

"It's ok." William took a napkin and wiped the excess ketchup off his shirt. "I'll wash that and you can wear one of my shirts until this one dry's ok?" Evan nodded and raised his arms for William to take his shirt off. William did so and threw his shirt in the washer. He grabbed one of his clean shirts and pulled it over Evan. It looked like a dress on him.

"We're still going to the zoo right?" Evan asked and stabbed his eggs. He went to put the whole egg in his mouth but William quickly stopped him.

"Whoa, can't do that." William panicked and put the egg down. "I should probably cut this for you." He shook his head at himself amazed at how horrible of a father he was. He knew nothing about children. He cut the egg for him and poured the ketchup on the side. "And yeah, we're still going to go to the zoo, why do you ask?"

"Because every time I go with mommy, we always have to leave early cause her work calls."

"How about we stay until they kick us out huh?" William smiled and gave him his plate back.

Evan smiled widely and nodded. "We can see the monkeys, they're funny."

"Totally. Hey, Aunt Casey told me you have trouble falling asleep at night, what's with that?"

"I don't know. I just can't sleep."

"You know, I have the same problem as you."

"Weally?" Evan looked up at him with big eyes.

"Yeah"

"I always thought it was stupid." He shrugged.

"Well it's not your fault."

"I guess."

"It's not. A lot of people have it."

"I'm always tired."

"You can always nap."

"I hate naps."

"Me too, but then you won't be as tired."

Evan nodded. "I'll try and nap. Ben always plays a game with me to see who can fall asleep the fastest. He always loses." He let out a big laugh.

William couldn't help but smile at his son laughing. "What kind of game?"

"I lay on one couch, he lays on the other. We turn off the TV and have to close our eyes and keep quiet. Who falls asleep first wins."

"So you always fall asleep first?"

"No. I'm just quieter. He talks a lot."

William smirked and nodded. "I agree."

"He's funny though. He makes mommy laugh a lot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I like it when he's around, he gets me out of trouble with her. She starts yelling, he makes her laugh. It's a win, win."

"You're a smart little kid aren't you?"

"Yup. Aunt Casey always says I have a smart ass."

William looked at him. "I don't think you should even know that word Evan."

"I don't tell mommy. Mommy always gives Aunt Casey a mean look when she says bad things. It's funny." Evan stated in a giggle and imitated Olivia's mean look.

This caused William to laugh hysterically recognizing the look. "Does mommy know you know how to do that look?"

"Are you crazy?" Evan threw his arms into the air. "No way, I only showed Aunt Casey and Ben the look. They laughed as much you."

William shook his head amusingly knowing he got Olivia's sense of humor. Olivia loved to imitate people. Especially him because he was so serious. "C'mon eat your breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

Casey stormed into her office angrily. Adam followed with a smile. "What's the problem love?"

"You are." She answered.

He closed the door behind him. "What I do?"

"You come in here, all suave in your nice suit, take me to lunch and then flirt with the waitress."

Adam looked around and then at his suit. "Do you not like black?"

"You flirted with the waitress!"

"Got you free refills didn't I?" He flashed his extremely sexy smile.

"No, _you _got free refills." She took off her jacket and threw it on her chair. "You are such a player."

Adam shook his head. "No I'm not."

"You're a flirt!"

"Make up your mind darling, I'm a player, I'm a flirt. So hard to keep up with you sometimes."

Casey crossed her arms on her chest and glared at him. "Out."

"C'mon sugar, it's not a big deal."

"How would you feel if I flirted with other guys in front of you?"

He let out a laugh. "I wouldn't care; I know they have no chance to be with you."

"You don't know that."

"Of course I do." He walked over to her. "You're sexy." He whispered and played with her hair. Casey slapped his hand. "You know, feistiness just turns me on."

"Adam, leave."

"But you're hot." He moved closer to her and gently placed kisses on her neck.

He quickly hit Casey's spot. She looked at the clock. "Stop, I have court in thirty minutes."

He moved his lips closer to her ear. "I can make you come in twenty."

Casey gulped. "No." She slapped his chest. "I'm mad at you."

He grabbed the back of her neck. "Shut up." He pulled her closer and started kissing her. Casey moaned in his mouth. He was seductive and she couldn't resist him.

He gently pushed their bodies onto her table. Casey knew this wasn't the appropriate place to fool around but he always found a way to make her weak in the knees. She pulled his blazer off him and pushed it to the ground. She wasn't sure if it was his charm, sexy smile, or smooth lines. Maybe all of it.

Her leg moved up his leg and stayed at his waist. She breathed hard against his lips as she felt him get harder against her. He wrapped her other leg around him. She quickly felt his bulge against her middle. She contained her moans. "Quick" She whispered.

He let out a chuckle and unzipped his pants. He hiked up her skirt and pushed into her. She quickly covered her mouth to keep quiet.

He was still moving inside of her when they heard Casey's door open. Both looked up at the sound and spotted Judge Donnelly standing there. Casey pushed Adam off her and pulled her skirt down.

Adam quickly turned his back to the judge to fix himself. He tucked his shirt in his pants.

Casey gulped and fixed her hair as she faced the judge. "Uh., your honor, hi."

Donnelly raised her eyebrow at the two. "I'll pretend I never saw that counselor."

"Thank you." Casey practically whispered as she blushed. She looked over at Adam. "I'll see you tonight."

Adam grabbed his blazer from the ground and quickly kissed Casey on the cheek. "Bye." He started walking toward the door but stopped. "Nice to meet you" He put out his hand to the judge.

"Liz." She shook his hand.

"Adam." He shook her hand and smiled. "Good day ladies." He pulled on his blazer and left the office.

Donnelly just looked at Casey. "Does he work here?"

"No."

"Cop?"

"A marine."

"Cute. My chambers, ten minutes, fix your lipstick." With that, the judge turned around and left the office.

Casey let out a deep breath of relief and started fixing her make-up.

* * *

Olivia tilted her head back and enjoyed the water coming down her hair. It relaxed her.

"Did you know the ant is the strongest animal on the planet?"

Olivia jumped at the voice and slid the door open. Ben was just standing there. "What?"

"It can lift ten times more than its own body weight, which makes it the strongest animal on the planet." He answered. "Can I join you? I'm sort of stinky."

Olivia smirked and nodded. She closed the door and waited. He got completely naked and went into the shower.

"Why do you shower with such hot water?" He turned the knob and cooled the water down.

Olivia shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck. She examined his cut on his eye. "He kicked your ass."

"Ouch, way to bruise a guys ego."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled him closer and rested her head on his chest. "Can we just forget what I said?"

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "Why would you want to do that?" She shrugged. "Did you mean it?" She put her head down again and nodded. "Well you ran off so fast, you didn't let me finish my side of the conversation."

"Look I know it's soon-"

"I love you too." He cut her off. "God, you talk too much, you know that?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're such a motor mouth."

She let out a laugh. "You know what I mean."

"No, I just want to get in your pants, so I'd thought I tell you I love you." He rolled his eyes. "Of course really, I wouldn't say it unless I meant it. Especially with your commitment issues."

Olivia feigned hurt. "I do not have commitment issues."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a man…you have more muscle then me, you're scared of love, you're not scared of murderers, you like guns." He raised his eyebrow. "You're not a tranny are you?" She slapped his chest. "Hey, I didn't say I'd stop sleeping with you. I'll sleep with William if his blow jobs are as good as yours."

She grabbed his privates and squeezed. "I'll twist."

"Oh god." He quickly became red in the face. "No, no. Please. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You're a lovely female with original female body parts. Let go, please." She let go. He quickly turned the knob to cold water and let out a sigh. "This is how I know you're a man, you know what hurts."

She playfully slapped him across the cheek but accidently hit his cut.

"Fuck!" he grabbed his eye and rested his forehead on the tile.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." She stroked the back of his wet hair. "Baby are you ok? I'm so sorry."

"I was just teasing"

"Baby I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." She kissed his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Put it under cold water." She moved his face under the water. It bled a little but then stopped. "Are you ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But I deserve a blow job for that."

"You wish."

He shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

She gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, it's ok." He returned the kiss. "It'll train me for my next fight with William." Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm kidding."

"I don't want you guys fighting."

"I didn't hit him back did I?"

"Well I know you…you talk a lot."

"Whose side are you on?"

"No ones. I don't want there to be sides. No sides."

He took her hands off him and left the shower.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Ben c'mon."

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He picked up his clothes from the floor. "You think this is easy for me? Just have your ex stroll back into your life and I should just be fine with it? I'm not fine with it."

"I know this is weird right now-"

"No, it's weird for you. I know how madly in love you were with him. I fucking know that Olivia!"

"Don't make this into something it isn't Ben."

"I know exactly what it is." He whispered. "You hardly ever have a good thing going for you; you had a handful of boyfriends that stuck around after they found out what you do for a living and how rarely you spend time with them."

"Stop." She whispered.

"I stuck around! He stuck around! You're keeping me around because you're too selfish to let me go!"

"Stop it! Just stop!" She went out of the shower and turned off the water. "Stop saying things you don't mean just because you're threatened by him. I don't want to let you go because I love you."

"You still love him." He whispered. "I can tell by the look in your eyes this morning, you hate it when I come into your room without knocking, he strolled right in and you didn't say a word."

"Is that what this is about? Knocking? Don't knock, I don't care."

"This isn't about knocking, this is about closure."

"Ben." She took his hands. "I'm always going to love him…he gave me something that I always wanted. A child. William is a part of Evan, I can't just start hating William…because I see so much of him in Evan. I love my son."

"I know you do."

"Then what don't you understand?" She whispered. He put his head down. She picked it up again. "Tell me."

"Where do I fit into all this? Before it was simple, now I just feel like I'm in the way."

"You're not in the way baby."

"Sure feels like it. I'm getting in the way of a happy family."

"Stop it. _You_ make me happy; you make me happy more than anyone ever in my life. Even William."

He nodded. "Ok. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You could never be a cop…you're too nice."

"Are you trying to offend me? Cause it's working."

"Too nice and you have no muscles."

"Oh I'll show you muscles." He picked her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her out of the bathroom and into her room. He slammed the door shut behind them and they fell on the bed.

* * *

William found his old key he had from Olivia's apartment. He figured she was either out on a date with Ben or already asleep. He held Evan in one arm as he slept on his shoulder. He unlocked the door and went in quietly.

He gently closed the door and carried his son to his room. He gently put him down, took off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. He kissed him on the head and left his room.

The light in the bathroom was still on. He knew Olivia had very bad habits when she was sick. He went in the bathroom and spotted her clothes all over the floor. He picked them up and threw them in the hamper. He did the same with the wet towels on the floor.

William noticed Olivia's door was closed. He was sure she went to sleep. He decided to check on her before he left.

Without knocking, he went into the bedroom and quickly stopped. Ben was on top of her with only a blanket around their waist as they had sex. He was kissing her neck and Olivia was exploring his back with her hands.

Both looked up seeing the door open.

"Sorry." William quickly backed out and closed the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to control his jealousy and anger building up.

* * *

"Fuck." Olivia mumbled. "Stop." She ordered.

"Fuck? Or stop? Pick one." He teased and slowed down.

"This means Evan is home."

Ben nodded knowing what that meant. "Which means it's time for me to go." He pulled out of her and laid down by her. Olivia never let him spend the night when Evan was in the apartment. "Shit."

"I'm sorry." She sat up and got up to get dressed. Ben grabbed a pillow and covered his face. He let out a groan.

"Another time baby."

"When? Next week when I finally get to see you again?"

"C'mon, don't be mad just cause you didn't get to unload." Olivia smirked and pulled on her shirt.

Ben sat up and stared at her. He pointed to his erection still showing through the blanket. "You tell him that. That's all he wants. Poor bastard can't even do his job. What if you were him? You would be mad too."

Olivia let out a laugh as she pulled on her jeans. "You're the only dick around here."

"Oh that's so clever detective." He fell back on the bed again and groaned into the pillow.

Olivia gave him a kiss on the head. "Get dressed and get going."

He mumbled into the pillow. "I'm not your whore detective Benson. I have rights."

"Sure you do." She slapped his butt and left the room.

William was leaning on the counter top waiting. "Feeling better I'm guessing?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

"Look, you don't have to lie to me. If you want to spend time with your boyfriend, just tell me, you don't have to fake sick."

"I didn't fake sick. It was just one of those flu's where I had to puke it out. Which I did this morning." She answered. "Where's Evan?"

"Sleeping."

Olivia looked at the clock, it was only nine. "What do you mean he is sleeping? He never falls asleep this early."

"We had a talk about his sleeping issue, he just needs to control his breathing when he is about to fall asleep. I have the same thing. Once he slows down his breathing, he gets sleepy."

"That's it?"

William shrugged. "Yup"

Ben came out of the bedroom dressed and tucking in his shirt. He glanced at William and then Olivia. "Are you going to be ok? I have to get going, my boss just called, there's a story in Brooklyn I have to cover."

Olivia nodded. "I'll be fine, you can get going."

Ben nodded and gave her a kiss. "Call me tomorrow? Or text?"

"One of those, yeah." She smiled and returned the kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." Ben headed to the door. "Goodnight Will."

"It's William." He corrected.

Ben rolled his eyes and saluted him. "Yes sir." He left the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Olivia shook her head at William. "Why are you so mean?"

"How am I being mean?"

"You know exactly how you're being mean, he's trying to be nice to you even after you sucker punched him this morning and you still have to be an asshole."

"I don't need this from you Olivia."

"Apparently you do, ever since you came back you're this complete asshole. I can't talk to you without starting a fight."

"Whatever."

"Don't say that, you know I hate that word." She warned.

"Look…I…I need to talk to you. But not here. Not with Evan in the next room."

"Why not?"

"Because…I'm scared he will wake up and hear about all the killings I had to see over there. I'm going crazy. I'm having nightmares every night. I need to talk to you."

Olivia nodded. "I'll call Don…he should be getting off of work soon." She went to her room to call her captain to spend the night with Evan.


	20. Chapter 20

William and Olivia sat quietly in a coffee shop as they both sipped their coffee.

"You want to start?" Olivia asked. William shook his head. "C'mon."

"How do I start?"

"What kind of nightmares have you been having?"

"Bad things."

"Well it's not called a nightmare because there are pink bunnies in it." She teased. He smiled. "Wow."

"What?"

"I haven't seen that smile…in years. Finally, you smile."

"Well, this whole situation isn't what I expected when I came back."

"I know. If it makes you feel better, it's not easy for any of us."

"Us? You mean your boyfriend also?"

"He has a name."

"Fine. Ben..."

"Well he is sort of in this mess also. We got a triangle thing going on if you haven't realized it."

William took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah? Who do you want in that triangle?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't do this."

"I'm just asking. Is it him?"

"I love him William." She whispered. "He makes me happy. I can't just dump him because you came back. He's a good man."

"Can't he dump you?" William took her hand across the table.

Olivia pulled her hand away. "You know you're not like that. Neither one of us is."

He put his head down. "I know. I wish I was."

"Well if you were, I wouldn't have had a child with you."

William smiled. "He's one smart kid Liv."

She smiled. "I know. He shocks me every day."

"I think he looks like me too."

"Don't insult our child like that." She teased with a chuckle. William let out a laugh and nodded.

They heard laughing coming through the door as a couple of people came in. Olivia almost froze recognizing the laugh that she adored so much. It was Ben with his co-workers. She knew most of them, he was the producer for a news channel and this was his crew that covered breaking news. She hoped nobody spotted her. She knew Ben wasn't that observant which she loved about him because he was so different then her. He was just laid back.

"Well what are the odds! Detective!" One of younger camera men yelled out, obviously tipsy from their earlier celebrating. The whole crowd turned around hearing the younger man.

Ben turned around also and his huge, radiant smile slowly subdued seeing who was across from his girlfriend. He slowly got up and went over to their table. He pulled up a chair, turned it around and sat backwards on it. "Hi" He was also tipsy from celebrating on their big story.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Olivia asked.

"Getting coffee. I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"William just had to talk to me about some stuff." Olivia answered with a smile. She could tell Ben wasn't fond of William because they were so opposite. This just looked weird with them out together at two in the morning, especially to a drunk Ben. Olivia knew when he was drunk because he was even more talkative than usual.

Ben smiled mockingly and looked at William. "I bet he did." He leaned closer to William. "Is my eye still swollen Marine?" William kept quiet as usual and just stared at him. "You're such a fun guy. I don't know why Olivia ever dumped you." Ben got up and pushed the chair back. "Wait…I do…you abandoned her and her kid."

William instantly stood up and towered over Ben. "I suggest you leave."

"Before you punch me again?" Ben took a step closer and looked up at William. "You're like a fucking tree. All show and no fucking brains." Ben let out a small laugh. "Go ahead, punch me jarhead."

Olivia got up and stood in between them. She knew Ben wasn't violent when he drank but he talked a lot which usually amused her. But with William's short temper, this seemed like a bad idea as the seconds went by. "Stop" She pleaded. "None of this macho bullshit."

Ben laughed and saluted William. "Semper Fi!

"Ben, stop it." Olivia grabbed his hand. "Go back to your friends."

"C'mon Olivia, we're just starting to get along."

William was starting to lose his patience. "Listen you little worm, I will crush the ever loving crap out of you if I get my hands on you again. You need to leave right now."

They heard a familiar voice behind them entering the café. "Whoa, whoa" Adam got in between William and Olivia. "What's the problem here?" Casey just raised an eyebrow at the beginning of the fight, which was weird for her to see Ben in because he was so laid back.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief seeing Adam knowing he usually calmed William down better then she was able to sometimes. "Simple, my drunk smartass boyfriend and my short tempered ex-boyfriend."

Adam thought for a second. "Yeah…that seems about right." He put his arm around William. "Come on you bundle of love. Let's get drinks." He pulled William out of the café and grabbed Casey's hand in the process. They left.

Olivia just stared at Ben. He stared back. "What?" He questioned.

"You know what" She answered and grabbed his hand. "I'm going home; you go back to your celebrating."

"Am I in trouble?"

"I don't know yet." She answered honestly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye." She grabbed her car keys and jacket and left.

* * *

William had his head on the bar and was staring at his Tequila shot. "I don't drink."

"It will make you feel better." Adam told him and sipped on his beer.

"Don't encourage him to do that." Casey warned and took a sip of her rum and coke.

"He needs to loosen up. It's either this or weed. And I don't smoke cause it makes me smell bad, girls don't like guys who smell bad." Adam stated. Casey looked over at him. "Well you don't."

"He needs a lady friend."

Adam nodded and got up. "You said it sweet cheeks. Let's hit the strip clubs. Case, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Why do I have to go?"

"Did you want to go to a strip club?"

"Maybe."

Adam's smile became wider. "You just become more and more perfect." He grabbed his jacket and put it around Casey. He grabbed William by the arm and pulled him up. Adam grabbed his best friend's shot of Tequila and downed it. "Let's go!"

Twenty minutes later, they were in a strip club. Adam had a huge smile on his face and kept whispering things to Casey that made her giggle.

William was just sitting there completely bummed. He leaned over to Adam. "How is this supposed to help?"

"C'mon man, mingle. Flirt. Go fool around."

"With a stripper? They have diseases."

"You can't catch anything if they're blowing you." Adam winked and spotted Casey glaring at him. "That's the word on the street."

"Sure it is." Casey nodded. "I'm going to the ladies room, I'll be back." She got off her chair and left.

Adam pulled William closer. "C'mon man, these girls are easy. Just use them to get over Olivia and then you can have a girlfriend of your own to make her jealous."

"This doesn't feel right man."

"That's because your dick is still in your pants. Feels nicer when it's in something else."

"You're disgusting."

"I'm honest." Adam stated. He turned around seeing a good looking waitress walking by. "Hey sweetie."

She stopped and turned around. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Depends on what you're offering. Anything I might like?"

The waitress smiled at him because he was so charming. "The show is up there, not over here."

Adam smiled and nodded. "Have you met my friend William? He's the shy, mysterious type."

The waitress looked over at William and smiled. "Hi William, you as much of an asshole as your friend?"

William smirked. He was too shy for this. "No."

The waitress glanced at Adam and bit her lip. "Too bad." She walked away.

Adam shook his head at William. "Denied."

"Fuck you."

"Well she wants too." Adam let out a laugh.

William shook his head at him. "You don't deserve Casey."

"I know." He went back to his beer.

Casey came back from the bathroom and looked at the boys. "Did I miss anything?"

"Everything." Adam nodded. "William got blown, I watched, the stripper masturbated and a unicorn did her anally."

Casey slapped him across the stomach. Adam just let out a chuckle.

A stripper walked past them which instantly got William's attention. She had brunette hair and brown eyes and a very nice body.

"NO!" Adam ordered. "She looks like Olivia too much."

"But that's my type."

"Fuck you and your type, find a girl that doesn't remind you of Olivia you obsessed son of a bitch."

William let out a deep breath and went to the bathroom.

Casey shook her head at him. "Why are you so mean to him?"

"I'm not mean, I'm trying to teach him things, he can't just be obsessed with one girl."

"It's called love. He loves her."

"Love is useless."

"What?"

"There is no such thing as love Case, sorry."

"You honestly believe that?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head and crossed her arms on her chest.

After a couple minutes, Adam looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I can tell."

"I don't want to talk about it here."

Adam got up and took her hand. He led her out of the club and to the outside parking. "What is it?"

"You don't believe in love."

"So?"

"So, I do."

"I'm not following."

"We want different things."

"Are you in love with me?"

"No."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"I could be one day, and if I am, you won't feel the same way."

"You don't know that."

"You said it."

Adam shook his head and sat down on the curb. He lowered his head. "I don't believe in love because I never experienced it."

She sat down next to him. "You must have. With a first girlfriend or even your parents. Everyone loves someone."

He shook his head. "You don't get it. I don't talk about family because I don't have family. I don't talk about ex's because any girlfriend I had was from foster care and once she got a family, she was too good for me."

"What about a high school sweetheart?"

He played with his shoe laces from his converse. "I never went to high school."

"What?"

"I dropped out freshman year so I could take on a job and have some money for myself. When I turned 18, I joined the marines so I can go to college, they paid better than any job I held, so I never started college."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you're dating a drop out."

"But you're so smart."

He shook his head. "Not really. That's how I met William, I joined young so William looked out for me in the marines, then he started teaching me things I missed in high school, like Shakespeare and Trigonometry and all that crap."

"I had no idea, I'm sorry." She took his hand. "I guess I understand now why you don't believe in love, you never had anyone love you unconditionally."

"Look, I'm not looking for a pity relationship ok?"

"Neither am I." She smiled. "Thank you for telling me all that."

"Sure."

They heard the doors to the club open and two big bouncers were pulling William out of the club. William was laughing.

"Don't come back here asshole!"

William laughed. "Oh c'mon guys don't be jealous."

They threw him to the ground and closed the door behind him. William sat up and buckled up his belt that was undone.

"What the hell happened?" Adam asked.

The door opened again and one of the bouncers threw out a stripper. "You're fired."

"Great, thanks." The stripper shook her head at the bouncer. She was blonde and had blue eyes. Far from looking like Olivia.

"William?" Casey asked. "What happened?"

The stripper grabbed her broken heel. "Nothing, they caught us fucking in the bathroom and they overreacted like the pussies they are."

Adam nodded. "I hate when that happens."

William burst into laughter and got off the ground. "Want to know something funny Adam?"

"What?" Adam smiled at his best friend.

"I don't feel any better. I think I feel worse with my dick in something else then my pants you stupid douche."

Adam's smile disappeared. "Are you drunk?"

"I wish." He started walking down the sidewalk.

"Where are you going Will?" Adam got off the curb.

"Home!"

"C'mon dude!" Adam quickly chased after him. "C'mon bro, you can't walk home."

"Watch me."

"Don't be mad at me cause you're angry at yourself."

William grabbed him by his shirt. "Stay away from me."

"You know I can't do that. Your step-dad will kill me if you go home angry like this.

William shoved him against a building. "Stay away from me Adam, I mean it. I don't want your sick ideas reflected on me. You made me do that girl because I followed your stupid advice."

"I said blow, I never said fuck." Adam corrected. William threw him to the ground and kept walking.

Casey went over to Adam and kneeled down by him. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah" He got up from the ground. "C'mon, I'll take you home."


	21. Chapter 21

Olivia laid on her couch with Evan in her arms as they watched cartoons together. Evan looked up at Olivia. "When is my dad coming over again?"

Olivia gave him a kiss on the head. "I don't know babe, we'll see." The truth was, she didn't know where William was, nobody heard from him in days and nobody knew where he was, even Adam.

Casey came into the apartment and her jacket was covered in snow. "I need to move to warmer weather. This is ridiculous."

Evan's face lit up and jumped on the couch. "SNOW! Can we go outside, please mom? Please?"

"It's late honey, it's almost time for bed."

"You might want to clean off your car Liv, it's getting pretty buried." Casey informed her as she took off her coat.

Olivia sat up. "Fine. Go to your room Evan, time to get you dressed." Evan jumped off the couch and ran to his room.

Casey looked over at Olivia. "Talked to Ben?"

"Nope." Olivia shook her head. "He hasn't called me, I haven't called him." Ever since the night in the coffee shop, they didn't talk. She got up and went to get her son dressed so he can play in the snow.

Olivia stood outside brushing the snow off her car as Evan played in the snow on the sidewalk.

"Hey."

Olivia turned around and spotted Ben. "Hey." She stopped cleaning her car.

"I came to talk to you." He moved closer to her. "I'm sorry about how I acted the other night, and the things I said."

Olivia nodded. "I know, it happens. A lot has happened." She smirked. "Hug it out?"

Ben smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you for not making it a big deal."

Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He tightened his embrace. "That's why this is so hard."

Olivia looked confused and looked at him. "What is?"

He let go of his embrace. "I got a promotion." He paused for a second. "In North Carolina."

"You're moving?"

"Next week." He nodded. "You and Evan can come with me."

Olivia let out a deep breath. "This sucks."

"I know." He caressed the side of her face. "I can't pass up this opportunity. You know I have been trying to get promoted for a long time."

Olivia closed her eyes as a small tear ran down her cheek. She kissed his hand that was caressing her face. "I know baby."

Ben took her into another hug. "Come with me."

"You know I can't. I'm finally stable here, my job, my friends, Evan."

He nodded. "I know. I wish you could though."

Evan walked over to the couple. "Hi Ben."

Ben let go of their hug and looked down at Evan. "Hey dude."

"Want to build a snowman?" Evan grabbed Ben's hand

Ben smiled and nodded. "Yeah, c'mon." He let the little boy lead him to the pile of snow he gathered up.

Olivia smiled and started cleaning off her car again.

Evan threw a snowball at Ben and hit him in the face. The little boy started giggling. Olivia saw it and let out a small chuckle. Ben wiped his face and instantly grabbed Evan. He lifted him over his head. "That's it, I'm throwing you in the snow."

Evan burst into laughter. "No!"

"Olivia you don't need him right?" Ben teased and headed to the snow pile.

"Nah." Olivia laughed.

"Any last words to your mother?" Evan just kept laughing as he laid in Ben's arms. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry." Evan apologized.

Ben shook his head. "Not good enough." He tossed Evan in the snow pile. Evan jumped up and jumped into Ben's arms.

"Ben." Evan hugged him around the neck. "Why was mom crying?"

Ben looked at the little boy and then Olivia. He kneeled down and put Evan down in front of him. "Mom's just a little sad because I have to leave. She will be okay."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to live in New York anymore. I have to go somewhere else for my job."

Evan nodded. "Oh." He looked at his snowman and then Olivia, and back at Ben. "What about our snowman?"

"I'll be here for a couple more days." Ben answered and zipped up Evan's jacket.

Olivia finished cleaning her car by then and went over to the boys. "Time to go in." She brushed the extra snow off of Evan. "C'mon."

Evan listened to his mother and ran into the house. Ben stood up and rubbed Olivia's shoulder. "I'll see you around this week?"

Olivia took his hand. "Want to stay the night?"

Ben looked shocked. "What? Me? With Evan under the same roof?" He teased. Olivia didn't let him stay the night unless Evan wasn't there.

"Yeah. You." She smiled. "You're leaving soon, might as well enjoy you while I can."

"Wow." He put his arm around her. "With this treatment, I might just get a job at McDonald's just to stay here."

They were about to go in when they saw a car pull behind Olivia's. William stepped out. He walked over and slightly nodded. "Ben."

"William." Ben raised an eyebrow.

To all of their surprises, William put his hand out toward Ben. "You tried being nice when you first met me, I didn't give you a chance. I respect that you make Olivia happy and you're good to my son. I'm sorry."

Ben stared at William's hand and slowly shook it. "I'm sorry I can be a jealous dick. You're Evan's father, you should be around."

William nodded and glanced at Olivia. "Can we talk for a second?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah." She looked over at Ben. "Give me a second ok? I'll be right up."

Ben nodded and went into the apartment. Olivia looked over at William. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah. I just needed a couple days to get my head on straight. He seems like a good guy. You seem happy."

Olivia nodded and guided him to the stairs in the hallway of the apartment. They both sat down. "We're going to break up."

"Why?"

"He got a promotion. He has to move to North Carolina in a week." Olivia wiped her teary eye. "It's like God knows I'm horrible in long distance and takes all the good guys away."

William put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Liv."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." He stated genuinely. "I know how many relationships you have been through and how many douche bags didn't stick around." He pulled her closer. "C'mon. Hug it out."

Olivia smiled and hugged him. "Thanks. I'm glad you're back." She whispered. "You know, you never stopped being my best friend, even after we broke up."

He nodded. "I know. Same here." He rubbed her back and let her go. "How about I take Evan for the night? You and Ben can have some alone time."

"What? Really? You're apologized to Ben and you're letting him get laid?" Olivia teased.

"Ok. I don't need to know what you will do when alone. In my mind, you will be playing scrabble."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, playing scrabble really hard." William leaned on her until she started laughing. "Fine, it's monopoly."

William let out a chuckle and stood up. "C'mon."

Olivia packed Evan's clothes up in his book bag as William sat in the living room with Casey. Ben was in Olivia's bedroom.

"Why haven't you called Adam?" Casey asked William.

William shook his head. "I haven't talked to anyone."

"He is your best friend. And you know how sensitive he can be."

"Since when are you guys so close?"

"I don't know. I really like him." Casey shrugged. "We've been spending every minute together." She leaned into William to whisper. "We're thinking about moving in together."

William shook his head knowing that Adam and Casey we're spontaneous. Neither thought things through. He leaned in to Casey to mock her. "You barely know him."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I've been meaning to move out of here. Get out of Olivia's way. Plus, Adam is trying to move off the base."

William glanced at Olivia getting Evan dressed. He also whispered. "I highly doubt she wants you moved out. Ben is moving, they are going to break up."

Casey's mouth dropped. "Oh no. That sucks. They are totally in love." She looked up at William. "Sorry."

"It's fine" William nodded. "That's why I'm taking Evan for the night, give them some alone time."

"Wow, look at you being a grown up." Casey smiled. "Proud of you."

Olivia came out with Evan and his bag. "He is all yours."

Evan went over and climbed on top of William's lap. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

William laughed and picked him up on his shoulder. He got up and grabbed his small bookbag. "I don't know yet. Maybe we can go sledding?"

Casey glanced at Olivia and then William. "Hey, can you drop me off at Adam's?"

William looked over at her realizing she wanted to leave Olivia with her boyfriend. "Yeah. Sure."

Olivia gave Evan a kiss on the cheek. "You be good ok? Don't make trouble. I love you."

Evan kissed her back. "Love you."

Olivia slightly nodded at William. "Thank you."

William nodded and carried Evan out with Casey following.

Olivia went into her bedroom and found Ben asleep with the TV going and he was watching ESPN. Olivia smiled and turned the TV off.

She took off her jeans and hoodie. She crawled into bed with her boyfriend. Ben shifted feeling her and wrapped his arm around her. "Hey" He whispered sleepily and laid his head on her chest.

"Hi." She put her arm around him and rubbed his head. "Take off your jeans babe, you'll be more comfortable."

"Oh detective. I see what you're trying to do." He cuddled up to her more being half asleep. "Trying to get my naked."

"William took Evan for the night. Casey went to Adam's. We have the apartment to ourselves." She put her hands on his belt and started undoing it.

"What?" Ben opened his eyes. "Ok I'm awake." He rubbed his face. "I'm ready to go." He rolled on top of Olivia. Olivia burst into laughter. He straddled her down and took off his shirt. "Why is William suddenly nice?"

Olivia touched his tight stomach and then his pecks. "He is a good guy. I think the whole war think messed with his head. He has been through a lot you know?"

"Like PTSD?"

"Maybe. I don't know." She playfully threw him onto the bed and straddled him down. She grabbed his wrists and held him down. She began kissing his bare chest and went down to his waist. She unzipped his jeans and kissed him over his boxers.

Ben sat up and lifted up her head to look at him. "I wish I met you earlier. You're one of the best things to ever happen to me." He whispered.

Olivia smiled and sat on top of him. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and gave him a deep kiss. "Make love to me." She whispered against his soft lips.

Olivia woke up the next morning completely naked except for the blanket across her. She looked over and Ben was sound asleep, she stole the blanket and he was completely naked sleeping on his stomach.

Olivia kissed his shoulder and then got up. She put the blanket over him. She grabbed her robe and went to the bathroom. She came back and laid next to her boyfriend who was starting to wake up.

"Babe?" Ben whispered.

"Yeah?" Olivia looked over at him.

"I had a bad dream." He mumbled sleepily.

"Oh baby." Olivia turned around and hugged him from the back. She kissed his cheek and rubbed his bare chest. "Want to tell me about it?" He shook his head. "Want me to turn on the light and make some coffee?" He nodded. "Your such a baby" She gave him another kiss and got up.

She went to the kitchen and started making coffee. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Feeling better?" Olivia asked out loud with a smile.

Ben nodded against the back of her head. He was only in his boxers. "I love a woman who makes me coffee in the morning." He kissed the back of her neck.

She turned around to face him and started making out with him. She stopped after a while and looked up at him. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Of course you do." He looked at her suspiciously. "What?"

"Elliot is having a birthday party tonight, and I was wondering if you want to be my date? Please?" She pleaded.

"I…" He let go of her. "I don't know Liv. You know I don't have anything in common with all those cops. You guys love guns and I hate guns. They always tease me for being a republican."

"Well baby, you're a liberal republican." Olivia teased and walked over to him. "Just for a couple hours."

He let out a deep breath. "Just because I'm leaving. Fine." He rolled his eyes. "Couple hours though."

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."


End file.
